Miko Love
by MysticMew
Summary: After a hard decision of leaving Jurai Sasami and Tsunami find unexpected shelter with a young miko on Earth and something else… A Soul Lights side story series.
1. A Benevolent Angel

Title: Miko Love

Subtitle: A Benevolent Angel

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minarugmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Drama/Angst, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), Tenchi Muyo (OVA), Inu-Yasha and Vision of Escaflowne (both later on)

Main Pairing: Rei/Sasami

Timeline: Mainly about three years after the manga (BSSM) and OVA. This is part of the Soul Lights Continuum

Summary: After a hard decision of leaving Jurai Sasami and Tsunami find unexpected shelter with a young miko on Earth and something else…

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (http:sl.catstrio.de), Starsinlove-group ), ), Mediaminer ), ASMR ), Shoujo ). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

Foreword

As you probably figured out already, this is part of the Soul Lights Continuum. I'll be doing several of these to explain backgrounds from those groups and characters that'll get neglected in the main plotline and/or I just don't find the time to fit in as they deserve.

This is the first part of the miko series, named that way because it pretty much focuses around the Hikawa Jinja. There will be this one, maybe a second one for Rei/Sasami and one for Kagome/Sango (Inu Yasha). I'll fit in Hitomi's role somewhere in between. :)

Before we begin. BSSM and Tenchi Muyo in the SL continuum are kind of a bit a mix of Crossover and Fusion, the lines are rather blurry. So, things will be a bit different. Though anything up to and mostly including (while not really focusing on) OVA 2 did happen but is interpreted a little differently.

That's it for this part. You CAN read this without having read any of the other stories of Soul Lights but it will fit in there and makes the most sense to be read as a side story because that's what it is.

Jurai, Imperial Palace 

The chamber of the Ouke-no-ki was huge and vast, fit into the highest tower of the Juraian Imperial Palace that stood looming over every other building. The monumental trees that gave those of Juraian blood their power and long life were kept here on various individual platforms, all provided with perfect conditions. Yet the one thing they really needed, the one thing that was essential to their survival was deep down, at the center of the chamber. Down at the very bottom stood an almost insignificant small tree. Yet size did not always compare with power and the tree we saw here was more like an outward, physical projection of a much larger organism.

Tsunami, proclaimed Goddess of Jurai, the 0th generation tree, the birth mother of all those others, was experiencing a kind of duality in perspective. Not an uncommon trait, a long time had passed already since the day she had bounded herself to her chosen charge after all, as much out of necessity to save the young Princess' life as it was for her own sake. There had been… uproars. Tsunami, the Mother Tree, choosing to bond herself just like her children, and then to Princess Sasami, the SECOND Princess of all people. Tsunami knew though the moment the girl was born that the time had come and that this child would be the perfect opportunity.

Oh, Tsunami wasn't a heartless spirit. She was quite human in fact… at least up to that point when she found that planet's Yggdrasil – the Life Tree – and forged a bond with it. It was her way of making her mark on the world, stepping out of the shadows of her sister who always seemed to have been destined for greater things. After the long war for their freedom fought back on her home planet, Tsunami had not wanted to just merely remain at her sister's side, quietly supportive. She had other ideas for achieving a peaceful, vivid and fair society. Or so she had thought. Young and with a spark of envy she had been. Though loving her sister dearly, she wanted to find her own purpose. And then she had found the tree and Jurai bloomed from their union. A prosperous empire, quickly expanding out towards the stars, bringing peace and justice with them…

I've been so foolish. Nothing lasts forever. Oneechan's kingdom fell to disease from within as well after all…

Standing in front of her tree self now, in the body of a young girl, barely thirteen or fourteen from physical appearance and even younger in mind – not counting about seven hundred years in hibernation –, Tsunami felt a brief pang of regret at what she would do. But it was a unanimous decision. Of both herself and her host, the reasons were both similar as much as they were differing. Some were the same, some were individually, for both of them.

Yet both young Sasami and Tsunami agreed that the once great Juraian Empire had reached a state of inner disease and infection that staying would be like supporting a sinking ship. They both hoped their disappearance would cause a positive reaction in the Empire that had for a long time been ruled more by the wealthy and the noble than by the Emperor himself. Not that Azusa, Sasami's father, had been such a grandiose ruler himself.

Things had to change. And if they had to shock-force the change, so be it.

Tsunami's children would live and so would the planet. She had ensured that. Oh, there would be drawbacks, of course, but she had taken great care in her work. Hopefully she would find reason to return soon but if not, her children would live. It was the Juraian nobles that would feel the consequences.

Ready? a voice so much like her own when she was younger sounded in their momentary shared consciousness. When she was younger… that had been ages ago…

Tsunami looked around one last time, her gaze settling on each of the trees present, memories flooding her mind that in her present state she could not hold back from her host as she had tried to do in the past. There was no real need to shield the girl's innocence anymore. Their assimilation was almost complete, one of the reasons – or more so the reactions to that circumstance – that had strengthened their decision. Tsunami felt very sad for having cut the young Princess' childhood as short as she did but it couldn't be helped now and they had become a lot closer recently after all.

"Yes, let us proceed."

And with that, just a thought was necessary, there was a big flash of light and gone was the tree along with the girl at its base. A few moments later, high above the Imperial Palace, a ship with ten wing-like structures appeared, yet invisible for the normal eye as it silently moved away. Away into an uncertain future.

It would be several hours later, as morning came over Jurai, that the people would learn what had happened. Their Goddess, their literal birth mother, had left them.

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Miko Love

A Benevolent Angel

A Soul Lights Side Story

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Tenchi Muyo(c)Pioneer

Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2(c)Takahashi Rumiko

The Vision of Escaflowne(c)Kawamori Shoji, Yatate Hajime

(Sasami)

I stood on what outwardly could probably be described as the bridge, looking out at the endless ocean of stars streaking by. So many of them, so many lives, and yet I felt rather lonely at the moment. When I was younger I used to pester my older sister about the stars. How many there were, if anyone had ever seen all, these sort of things. Curiosity born of the innocent mind obtained at birth and usually kept throughout most of childhood. For some that childhood lasted longer, for some it was much shorter… For some it was drastically cut short. And such a cut also severely penetrated one's innocence, as much as you tried to hold onto it. Oh, I did not blame Her. Not anymore. By now I knew and fully understood what She had done. By now I knew Her better than any other member of the Juraian royalty ever had. A connection so deep that no one truly understood, even those who tried too. I did not blame them, not really anyway. Unfortunately, consequences were and had already been unavoidable.

Not that I regretted the decision we had reached, but I've always used to have someone around me. Ayeka, the others… I was used to company and the silence of the ship was deafening right now. I've never liked to be alone. And since I was five, I never was alone. Not truly anymore.

A soft gust of air was the only indication, more like a barely tangible breeze actually. Silently the semi-translucent form of my other self had appeared next to me. Long blue hair and pinkish-red eyes just like mine, a me that was quite a few years older. Although not as much as it used to be not so long ago.

"We should be reaching Earth's orbit soon." The face of the entity did not show much expression beyond the general calm and gentleness. Yet, I needn't watch for facial expressions or listen closely to what was said. As we were now, words actually weren't needed. Talking had always been more like an act of comfort, something normal in the relationship between us that was anything but. Especially in moments like this, all alone, we were each other's only companions.

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" I didn't know what exactly I was asking about. Leaving Jurai, our destination, the decisions we had reached. Actually I wasn't even questioning anything, just looking for something to talk about, to drown out the emptiness and silence that lay over the ship like a blanket. True, Tsunami, the ship, was hardly to be considered inorganic and sterile like normal star ships. Usually it was filled with all sorts of sounds and impressions, subspace creating an environment much more agreeable for one's aesthetic perception. But even the usual vivid atmosphere didn't seem to have the normal soothing effect right now. The decision to leave had been right. I was sure of that. There were so many reasons, each of them alone enough to consider the step, together they fused together into an unavoidable construct. And still…

Tsunami did not speak for a long time, probably sensing my inner conflict. When she did it was in a more nonchalant manner, deliberately ignoring the complexity of the question. I was rather grateful for that. "What I have heard worries me, but what I suspect worries me even more. Since we have left I have no safe method to investigate this further." I was surprised at the rather odd and troubled tone, so unusual for the "Goddess of Jurai", as most of our people saw her. Then again, most people… no, no one but me actually, knew the real her, how truly complex her personality was. Yet, why we shared memories and thoughts on pretty much all occasion, Tsunami still was blocking the "suspicions" she mentioned earlier. What I could gauge was that she did not wish to worry me before she was not absolutely certain. Of course, that alone led to a certain amount of anxiety on my part.

I reached up with one hand to touch the shoulder of the ghost-like form, not even really physical present on this plane other than the thread connecting her to me. "Tsunami-chan?" I inquired tentatively, while not expecting further details. All I wanted was to provide some consolation. We were depended on each other even more now after all.

Tsunami shook her head sadly. "It is nothing. Do not worry about me. This must be even more difficult for you."

I gave her a dubious look but did not pry any deeper. We were both aware of the other's feelings. The process of assimilation had progressed too far already to completely block out something. At least not permanently. Whatever this was that was burdening my other self, it had been on the edge of her awareness all the time ever since we returned to Jurai. A couple of times I had tried to talk about it, wondering why she wouldn't do anything about it. After all, through Funaho, traveling to Earth shouldn't be a problem in the first place. Unfortunately Tsunami never hadn't been very talkative about it or shown any sign of taking action. Only when we had left and the question of a destination came up, only then the topic had been breached. Brief and briskly.

"I will be fine," I said, aware that it was probably sounding hollow in the face of my own disbelief over my other self's earlier statement. We were rather similar on this level. Neither of us liked to talk much about their worries, about their own darkness. In this the connection between us was both a comfort as well as a weakness. Neither of us could totally eradicate the other's loneliness but the compassion and understanding was certainly soothing.

Tsunami looked back at me now with the same dubious expression but neither of us said a word. Instead, after a few moments had passed, we both turned back to watch the stars pass by.

"I will go and see Martel as soon as we arrive. Will you be fine on your own?"

I considered the question for a longer while. The prospect of being alone on the ship was not a very favorable one. Maybe I could go to the surface, a little shopping would be nice. Most likely we would be here for awhile, neither of us yet quite sure where our ultimate destination was going to be. I met Tsunami's eyes in a silent conversation which was all that was needed to bring my thoughts across. "I suppose I'll find something to occupy myself with."

Tokyo, Japan (Rei) 

Wringing out the damp cloth in a routinely fashion applied for countless days now I dumped the material back into the bowl filled with fresh, cool liquid. It did little to nothing in terms of dimming the heat it was meant for but at least I could hope that the coolness at least, if only for a moment, reached the desired effect.

Carefully I put the now wet cloth back on the forehead of the diminutive figure lying in the single bed of the small room. For a moment I lingered with my hand where the cloth would eventually go a moment later, feeling no apparent change in the man whom I called my grandfather. The temperature was still rather high, not technically life but surely health-threatening.

I sighed heavily, finishing the procedure and getting up from my kneeling position. It had gone on like this for days now, the result of some kind of new virus that had rapidly spread over this part of Japan. Many had fallen prey to it and apart from barely helpful medicine and constant rest there was not much to be done about it. This kind of disease was while not lethal still rather new and thus hard to treat appropriately.

Without a noise I closed the sliding door to the room, lest I'd disturb the resting man's sleep, and made my way slowly through the hallways of the Jinja until I would eventually find my way outside. My gaze wandered over the grounds, taking in its state with a keen eye, trained by years of living here. Not that the Jinja looked any different to most common visitors but to me the lack of care taking was glaring. A result directly related to the absence of the head priest, disturbing the daily life rhythm drastically.

I proceeded onwards to what functioned as the traditional Haiden. There was no actual worship hall like in most common Jinja. _One of the many aspects why the situation now is so dramatic_, I mused darkly while proceeding to rectify a quick prayer. Hikawa Jinja had always been small, a family shrine. Nothing more, nothing less. The staff mainly consisted out of Grandpa and myself. The reputation Hikawa had earned was product of hard work and didn't reach very far out of the local area. There was the occasional aid from other shrine's in the area, helping in daily life chores. Nothing permanent though. Most of the time Grandpa and I were left alone to take care of the small Jinja.

Usually that was fine with me. Now, with Grandpa unable to perform his duties the ramification were all the more prominent. I had always dreamed to one day become the priestess of the Hikawa Jinja. Yet, I wasn't even a fully-acknowledged priestess yet. Only a miko with, admittedly, excellent talents – some earned through my other identity no doubt – and I would freely admit that I didn't feel ready for the duties that came with the sole caretaker.

Especially now. Practically all of the other Senshi were thoroughly immersed in their own personal lives. University or college life claiming most of their attention. Even mine. Or at least in principle. I wasn't sure how many important classes I had already missed due to grandfather's illness. It became more and more obvious that balancing shrine duties and studies became near to impossible. I had taken the Business courses in the first place to help me managing the Jinja later on, so it wasn't all that worrisome if I dropped out without a degree to show but with some knowledge acquired. Still, I did not like to give up something easily.

_Sometimes I really wish I had someone to truly share my burdens with_, an errand thought strayed into my mind but I chased it away quickly, finishing the prayer. For a moment I lingered at the ritual bell, my mind clouded with memories and decision from a time long gone. Deep down, beyond that which even I acknowledged most of the time, I hoped that I would be granted companionship. Most of my childhood had been spent in loneliness and my heart yearned for the gentle compassion of others. Already part of it had been fulfilled, with the companions granted on me sharing my own special fate in life. The other part though had already been soiled badly through bad experiences, leading me to believe that maybe a partner like our Princess had in the Prince was not for me. And yet I continued to pray silently. Not with words, but from my heart, as closed off as this part was, hoping that the cry would one day be answered regardless of the wards placed around its confinement…

Then, with a decisive abruptness, I turned around, marching back to the main building. There were many things to do and very little time for them. I could not afford to dwell on the foolish notions of a child. Experience had shown already that love obviously was not for me. Not that kind anyway. I shouldn't expect so much anyway. The treasure of the friends and comrades I found in recent years was worthy enough to concentrate on. Through them my own training had benefited greatly. They presented another elemental factor of Shinto religion. They had taught me how to control my own temper better and also how to feel as part of a family. The love shared between us while, mostly, not romantic in nature, was in my opinion much purer than the uncertainties of a relationship.

It was still pretty early in the morning but visitors would come soon, requesting this and that. Most of them locals, but some from further away. While certainly not as great as many other shrines, Hikawa Jinja had acquired a certain reputation. And upholding that reputation required at least one person, even if not fully qualified. Technically I had classes again but… I would have to limit their attendance to the utmost important. What else was there to do? The situation was a constant struggle between the one and the other and in the end my life-long devotion to Hikawa would emerge victorious in every aspect. This was my dream, was it not? I had sworn myself to uphold the tradition of this place, there was no one else left in the family who could or would other than me. Not that it had ever been a matter of obligation to begin with.

Loud cawing made me stop in my track and without needing to look I extended one arm, providing a landing space for one of the two black ravens, Phobos, while the other, Deimos, settled on my right shoulder. I favored both with a fond smile. It was not altogether true that my childhood had been spent mostly alone. They had been there for almost as long as I remembered. My sole companions, my guardians… only throughout the events of the latest crisis had I learned how true the latter term was. I was grateful that freeing the star seeds from the Cauldron had not only restored us but practically every Senshi – or so reports that Luna and Artemis had received indicated. Also it seemed the entire affair had benefited the shape-shifting ability of my guardian spirits to a degree where they could at least maintain their smaller, humanoid forms at will. From my mostly restored memories as Mars I remembered that they could shift to a more human-like – in size – appearance but for now this was all that seemed possible for them.

My fond smile turned into a frown, picking up their heightened agitation before _words_ were even exchanged. Something was beyond a doubt worrying them, although further conversation would show that even they did not truly know what or if it was even worrying to begin with. All that they knew was of something approaching. Be it hostile or not, it was another issue to trouble my already vastly occupied thoughts.

Somewhere on Earth (Tsunami) 

A small river sidled idly through the scenery of a thick forest filled with all kinds of creatures the human eye would hardly believe existed, mostly because only a small percentage would be able to see them. Various glowing light in different shapes and colors spoke of the ever present fairies, between the trees occasionally an elf or wood troll could be seen, peeking out curiously before going back to whatever they were doing. Glancing to the side, I saw a young nymph staring out at me from the lake, without fear or wariness for it know who and especially what I was.

A place that no human could ever access, not without permission and a suitable guide anyway. Barely anyone knew it existed to begin with or how important its existence was to the very life blossoming on the surface. The setting was similar to what Sasami and I liked to create as a subspace environment within my ship boy. Compared to that though, this was all natural. One gifted could easily see that since everything here harbored real life, every tree bore a dryad like it should. And they were all so healthy and vivid…

Once upon a time this place had resided on the surface, just like all the mystical sanctuaries that had made Earth such a magical-gifted planet. A fact sadly dwindling more and more into oblivion by the ignorance of the common people which was one of the reasons why most of the sacred grounds had retreated deep into the planetary core, into subspace pockets where no harm could be done by the foolishness of a mortal.

Such a long time ago… It had been so different in this time and age. There had still been a great number of individuals who understood how the world worked then. Well, not really understood. For a mortal to fully understand everything that was necessary for life to spread and blossom, it would take lifetimes. Even our kind, we who were responsible for part of it, rarely ever knew much beyond our own realm, beyond our own tasks.

I walked silently through the forest, bare foot touching the humid earth and green grass below. Only upon these planes that we called home could I truly walk freely. Yet while I reveled in the feeling, the separation from my young charge was causing a physical pain of the like to not be endured too long. The assimilation had proceeded faster and further as I had thought. A complete separation like this was becoming more and more straining. However, this was something I had to do alone. The further course of our journey might be depending on it.

After an endless seeming walk which in fact only took the barest whisper in the flow of time I reached a wide clearing with a beautiful tree looming mightily over all the others. It was impossible to determine the exact kind of the wood, or at least not in human classifications. Such simple details were rather important for me anyway. What was more important was the figure sitting in the grass at the base of the tree. She was kneeling next to a peacefully resting green dragon and was surrounded by all kinds of other animals commonly found in woods.

At my approach it seemed like every creatures' attention was drawn to me. Even the dragon opened one sleepy eye and determining the source of its rousing went back to sleep afterwards. The figure next to it rose from her kneeling position, the light blue gown – more white than blue actually – rustled in a soft breeze. She had long, curly green hair that fell unconstrained over her shoulders. Adorning her head like a crown was a laurel wreath.

"Tsunami-sama, I have been expecting you," the, for all outward purposes, young woman said. Not really to my surprise. Regardless of the near perfect ability to cloak myself from the unsuspecting eye, the sensitive would have still felt my approach, especially with my tree self now on board the ship body. That the dryad of this planet's Yggdrasil knew I was coming was only natural since she was kin after all.

"It has been some time, Martel. I am sorry I could not come earlier. What I have heard and felt was most distressing, unfortunately matters back on Jurai needed my full attention."

Martel nodded solemnly. "There is no need to apologize, Tsunami-sama. I am certain you have your reasons." Silence reigned for a few moments before Martel directed her blue eyes to look at me meaningful. "So, you have felt the disturbance even over all the distance." It was not a question and both of us knew it.

"Is it true then," I queried nonetheless in return, needing confirmation. "Is it really… _her_?" One not aware of the entire background would have been shocked to hear me nearly spat out the last word like a curse. And a curse it very well might be if what was becoming more and more reality was the truth. In fact, already upon arriving I had been aware of the fractures in the two hundred millennia old seal. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Martel emitted a barely audible sigh, stretching out one hand in which appeared a translucent image of Earth. The image was overlaid by various colored patches, like domes or shields covering areas. No, not shields, barriers would be more accurate. What drew my eyes' attention though were the solitary lines of orange and purple weaving around the planet in an unwavering and seemingly unbreakable pattern.

Seemingly…

"What exactly happened?" I wondered out loud to myself as much as asking the other dryad. The seal should have been eternal, or so we had hoped. Too much sacrifices had gone into its creations to be undone now or at any other time. Looking closer now, it was apparent that the damage had been much older, the results only recently starting to show. That was no excuse though. I had always watched out for my mortal's side own home world, ever since sister's kingdom fell. This was the least I could do after my ambitious, but in hindsight rather foolish quest for independency. That I had not seen what was going on with the ancient seal was upsetting and burdening my already heavy heart with further guilt, making my worries about Jurai momentarily appear rather insignificant.

"It would appear a mortal sorcerer, centuries ago, unknowingly tempered with the outer layer and gave them form in the process. That, as you can imagine, added a small weakness to be exploited." Not that anymore was needed for a being of her power. It needn't be said, we both knew it. "Only recently has the old flow been restored by the hands of the reincarnation of two of the mages. They only barely managed to prevent a preliminary escape…"

Another pang of guilt made its presence known. I was pretty certain that I had felt this event. At that time, shortly before everyone left for Jurai, I had not been able to exactly pinpoint the feeling of utter disturbance that had overcome me… or maybe I had not wanted to pinpoint it, feared it… Considering the source, this was not so much a surprise as someone might think.

"Restored, yes," I observed bitterly with an expression of gloom, "but much too late it would seem." Sure. The holes were tiny, merely big enough for a human to put one or two fingers through if they were lucky, figuratively speaking . Then again, that was all She would need with time being on Her side. It wasn't fair. So many lives had been lost creating this and now... What could I do? What could be done to begin with? Practically nothing. Further tempering with the seal was out of the question. Even an attempt of repair could bring the complex web to collapse immediately, setting free the greatest evil this world, the entire universe, had ever seen… All that could be done was wait. A couple of years by what I could estimate without closer examination. That would be all She needed now.

I looked back at Martel, seeing the same apprehension burning in my soul reflected in the dryad's eyes. Being chief-responsible for the life of this planet the burden had to be a quite physical one. Preparations would have to be made.

Tokyo, Japan (Rei) 

The sky was already turning a crimson shade of red, announcing the end of the day and the soon dominance of night's shadows and all that lurked in it. The instinctive fear of the darkness from the human mind was well-founded after all. There were many things lurking in the shadows that the normal eye could not see. Despite our, the Sailor Senshi's efforts many dangers were still constantly waiting for the unreasonable and careless. That and much more I had learned throughout my training. And also that not all of those "dangers" were alien beings not to belong in this world.

After becoming Sailormars and after all those years seeing things far beyond that which my chosen faith had taught me, my belief, the way I was practicing my religion, had undergone some drastic changes. No, not really changes. Additions, corrections, finding concrete proof for one theory while refuting the other. Unlike commonly thought, especially by Westerns at that, Shinto was not so much a religion as it was a way of life. A path that acknowledged, cherished and worshipped all that was life. I often found it in foreign magazines and such, the notion that we were worshipping multiple Gods. Back on T.A. the same thing had been brought up again and again by those who hadn't been around here very long. However, to translate the word kami simply with god was crude, simple-minded and altogether inaccurate. If we believed in anything it was the spirits of nature blossoming in all sorts of things that were remotely alive. Elementals spirits if you want to call them that. The world consisted of far more in the supernatural field than just Youma or Daimons or whatever they were called. Unlike the latter groups though, these other creatures were part of this world, a part of the greater whole.

With the powers at my disposal now, added by the recently pretty much completely unsealed memory of my past life I had found that the general idea behind Shinto wasn't very far off from the truth. Then again, I suspect many religions had some fundamental truth, often inspired by the things beyond our perception. Yet, regardless of what was truth and what not, my experiences had only further strengthened the resolve behind my own dream. For one thing it was that, my dream, and from another angle the further I could progress at becoming a real priestess and the more I could mingle this knowledge with that of my other identity, the more the team would benefit in the future.

Even if general education was suffering under it.

I sighed heavily, both from tiredness and resignation. I should have stayed at home in the first place. This wasn't doing me any good. There had been a test today which is why I had to go at least for the afternoon classes. As expected, the continuing, steadily increasing absence left me with a feeling of complete and utter failure. Briefly I wondered if that was how Usagi and sometimes Minako had to feel after knowing exactly that they had most likely blown a test completely. Not that I didn't have a good excuse, an understandable reason. Yet, the truth was hard to deny and the consequences even more so.

I needn't have coaxed Makoto into taking care of the Jinja and Jiji for this, I admitted sadly to myself, finally arriving at the stairs leading up to Hikawa. It was doubtful that the brunette was here anymore. She had made it clear that she needed to get away early, mumbled something about a job perspective and that she needed to be fit for tomorrow. In my opinion it was about time that she decided on a clear path. All the others had already taken advantage of their free time, most of them intensifying their studies on various universities and colleges… Even – as hard as that was to believe – Usagi! Mako though seemed still torn between her various talents and likings and so hadn't applied for any college or job after our official graduation only a few weeks ago.

I couldn't say I didn't sympathize, with the current situation and all. Grandfather's sickness had really messed up my own plans. However, in my case I at least knew what I wanted and would be ready to draw the consequences if needed. This was no situation to uphold for very long anymore without serious help. And since short of a benevolent angel finding its way into the Jinja, I hardly thought anything would be able to avert the inevitable consequence of dropping out of college, at least for the year until Grandfather was well again… A sad fact but not really all that world-shattering. I had taken the classes for assistance to my true path anyway.

For one of the only few times that I could remember I found the walk up the stairs much too long and tedious. The constant pending between studying and taking care of the Jinja was impacting on my physical fitness… probably my mental one as well considering the performance at the test today. Who was I kidding? Another week or so of this and I would join my grandfather in bed.

Finally I reached the top and stepped through the Torii gate at the entrance of the shrine's grounds. An expert gaze swept over the premise and noted at once what was hardly to be expected any differently. Clean and organized. No signs of disorder or chaos. Typical Makoto for you. You could count on it that she'd never left anything in disarray when taking care of a task. I really wished to have someone so thorough and mindful around on a permanent basis but while the tall Senshi had helped out quite often because of her free time, this was not what she wanted in life and I wished her from the heart that she would succeed in finding something that would make her happy. Even if that would make my own work here much harder…

But this was my dream after all and I should take care of it, not someone else.

My initial inspection completed to my satisfaction, I took two more steps before stopping again abruptly, my gaze falling on a lone figure sitting on the veranda of the main shrine building. I hadn't even sensed the presence of the young girl, I estimated somewhere around thirteen or fourteen maybe. Even more surprising was the reason for my neglect. Usually every person not belonging here, guests even friends, were creating a certain disturbance to my finely honed senses. Normally it was no big deal, the feeling a constant background sensation I was used to. It was only becoming import than no one should be here anymore or if something completely out of the ordinary entered here. The girl though created not the slightest disturbance. For all intent and purposes she could have wandered around here at night and I would not have even noticed it. The only other one who could occasionally manage to pull this effect off was Usagi…

Shaking my head to clear it of the whirling thoughts, I approached the single girl slowly. She had her head bowed, only a small portion of her face visible under light blue hair tied into two odangos similar to Usagi's style. In fact, as far as the hairstyle went, they could have been twins, which created yet another parallel where I wasn't sure of whether to be curious or wary of. It was probably nothing, nothing all that meaningful anyway. She was most likely just some girl seeking some short of shelter for various possible reasons. Coming closer I could feel waves of barely suppressed loneliness mixed with a deep sadness of a kind I found hard to identify. Maybe she had run away from home or something. There could be a thousandth possible explanations.

That's the last thing I need, my tired mind rebelled and I found myself unable to disagree, taking care of a possible runaway. What a hassle… Despite my bitter thoughts though my miko training kicked in and overrode my sour mood immediately. I could hardly let her sit outside here with a good conscience, couldn't I? Grandpa wouldn't approve at all and hardly would I think of myself as cruel as that.

Not really in the mood but with the decision now clear to find out what this was all about, I neared the girl as she finally lifted up her head to acknowledge my presence. Reddish-pink eyes stared upwards and for a moment I felt myself captured in a timeless encounter that stirred something deep down in my soul. I was too tired to analyze it properly though and just shrugged it off mentally. The feeling though would stay burned in my soul and would soon enough resurface to haunt me…

A while earlier (Sasami) 

Tokyo was as vivid and bustling with activity as ever. The few times we had managed to actually come out here from Ohkyama had always been exciting. There had been so many different things to do and so many possibilities to shop. For me the most interesting had always been the many supermarkets and other food stores but sightseeing, as rarely as we had been able to, came right after it.

There was something nice about walking the streets of a city like Tokyo and not needing to worry about unwanted attention, of being spotted any moment as a member of the ruling family of the currently greatest Empire this galaxy. True, Japan's capital for all its size was quite as grandiose as most bigger cities back on Jurai but the freedom of being just a normal face in the crowd, just another teenage girl on a stroll through the never-sleeping city, that was reason enough to enjoy it to its fullest.

Or at least it should be. Walking through the streets I was aware of a more and more growing feeling of listlessness. As nice as this was. All alone the activity lost much of its original appeal. I felt lonely, not just because of the lack of physical company but even more so because the lack of Tsunami's presence other than a barely tangible background hum fading in and out. I wasn't used to not having the constant presence of Jurai's Life Tree with me. Especially in these last months which had been hard on both of us for various reasons. The other's presence alone had held the darkness at bay somewhat wishing to claim us.

I wish Tenchi and the other's were here… At once I chastened myself for the errand thought but the pain in my heart surfaced nonetheless, assaulting me with memories of the past. Why had I been so foolish to believe that I would have had some place in his future? That was reserved for my sister and Ryoko alone, despite his declarations of the opposite. I couldn't even blame him. He was just too much of a nice guy, he wouldn't bring himself to deliberately hurt someone, and so he would play it cool and bite his time, not even realizing that this alone was bound to hurt… Mihoshi had seen it too, and I envied her somewhat for her actions coming so much sooner than my own. I had held to the hope that his words before leaving for Jurai had inspired in me, even though I knew that it was a useless thing to do.

Besides, and what really made me see the foolishness of my feelings, was that Tenchi just like anyone else – including my sister – never truly understood the depth of my connection to Tsunami. It had been a trying year for all of us after a hastened departure from Earth when we learned of my parents disappearance and the consequences that meant for Tenchi as Yosho's chosen heir. A lot of pressure and political conflict had done their part in alienating us… No, not alienating. More like uncovering truths that were tightly concealed and hard to swallow. Despite all the pressure of the Holy Council when they learned about my and Tsunami's true connection, it had been the simple but hard fact that Tenchi would never truly understand it as much as he tried, that made my decision.

My place wasn't there anymore and it just happened to agree with my other half's own conclusion. Jurai's political system had long been poisoned by the seed of corruption and autocracy. She had held onto her hope for a long time that maybe Tenchi could lead the Empire back on its old path but even that seemed not enough anymore. Something had to be done, something drastic. Many of the royals benefiting from Tsunami and her children failed to cherish the gift given to them properly… maybe taking that gift away would make them see.

I wondered if this approach was not a little too radical but did not dare to speak against my older and wiser counterpart. She had invested so much into the birth of the Empire that it had to hurt her terribly to even consider this step. In a way what the people of Jurai had termed her, their Goddess, held a shred of truth, but much differently than what anyone would ever truly understand.

I clenched my eyes tightly shut, cutting off the flood of unpleasant memories. That had been one of the reasons why I had come down here instead of waiting for Tsunami's return up in the ship. To prevent such thoughts from overtaking me. It had been the right decision. Too many things had happened, too many factors were effecting this to not draw a clear consequence. Unfortunately that didn't take the loneliness away, not at all.

I had no idea how long Tsunami would be gone. From the little I understood about this, time on the Astral Plane obeyed different laws and there wasn't exactly a set method to convert it. Sometimes the time spent was longer than on our plane of existence, sometimes it was much shorter. She had said it could take awhile which more or less meant a separation of at least a day. A long day if you were used to each other's constant company for several years now.

It was getting late already, I noticed with a look into the sky beginning to turn a light shade of red. I hadn't even realized how much time I had spent just aimlessly walking around, lost in thoughts and memories I tried to avoid. If Tsunami was there, I was often able to take comfort in her presence and ignore them but now with the separation so drastic – although I still didn't really understand why that was necessary – I could feel the strain on my spirit. I hated to be alone. I had never liked to be alone. And ever since Tsunami was with me I never was, even though I just realized the true gift offered to me in recent years. Right now I felt empty inside, as if someone had ripped out half of my heart, leaving behind a leaking wound, open for all sorts of infections… Which in a way was closer to the truth than one might think.

I stopped suddenly, turning my head so that I could look up the long flight of stairs leading up a hill towards what unmistakably had to be a shrine, a Shinto Jinja if the Torii gate was any indication. Later I wouldn't be quite sure how to explain it but I felt drawn by this place, the solace it offered. Arriving on the top it appeared as if no one was home, or at least no one was taking care of the shrine itself. No priest or miko to be seen. Normally I would have been able to pick out life forms in the building but missing the connection to Tsunami even that simple act was beyond me. Regardless, the place appeared to me like a sanctuary. Somewhere where I could stay awhile. Somewhere where I belonged…

Funny. The feeling seemed odd, out of place, alien. A little like one of the premonitions my other half would sent me when I was younger and still occasionally did. And yet there was something different in it, something potent, important not in a grander, all-embracing way usually announcing some sort of significant event that would effect many people. No, this was personal. This feeling had pulled me here like a moth to the flame, yet I doubted it held a danger for myself. I had learned to trust my inner feelings and instincts, part of which were influenced by Tsunami and part of them by my own growing powers.

I had only sat down for a short while, half an hour maybe, the Jinja grounds strangely calming on my mind but not quite chasing away the loneliness in heart. I had clung to the feeling of importance, finding any excuse suitable to stay a bit longer, to divert my attention from the void left behind by Tsunami's departure accompanied by the growing physical and mental unease as a consequence. I hadn't thought the separation would affect me so badly.

The dark thoughts circling and clouding my mind, however, vaporized momentarily as I became aware of someone approaching. When I lifted my head to look at the young woman walking towards me and I felt my gaze caught within purple eyes, something tugged at my soul with a surprising strength and vitality, something that flooded those dark places haunting me with their presence with a potent light. It was gone as soon as the gaze was broken, leaving me to feel even more saddened and lonely as before. But regardless, a word had briefly fluttered through my soul, clutching onto the image of the dark-haired beauty there with a ferocity that startled me.

Destiny. MY destiny…

(Rei)

The unexplainable sensation rushing through me was somewhat disconcerting. For that brief moment our gazes met in that powerful clash I felt an inner fire coursing through my body that was similar to when I became Sailormars, and yet somehow different, important and… Gah, I had no idea what it meant. I was tired and trying to figure this out added only further confusion. Which is why I broke eye contact – at least the intense one… A task remarkably hard to achieve and when finished left me with a sense of… loss. Weird. I would have to analyze this further at a later point. Not now. Now all I wanted was to deal with this and leave the exhausting day behind… Frankly all I wanted was to go check on grandfather before locating my bed right away. I didn't want to deal with a runaway girl – or whatever she was.

_Idiotic compassion_, I thought darkly though not really meaning it.

"Hey, little one." I winced slightly at how that sounded. The age was hard to determine but I knew that I wouldn't have liked to be called that by older girls around that time. On the other hand, the blue-haired girl had something… innocent about her. The innocence of a child kept in spite of growing up. Somewhat like Usagi. But, just like Usagi recently, you could see that the years, growing up, had left its taint on that innocence which made me feel somewhat saddened at the sight.

I sat down next to the younger girl. She was wearing a simple black dress with a white collar, the skirt going a little over her knees. It made her actually look a little more… beautiful compared to the natural cuteness that was glaring at you upon first glance. Bewildered at my wondering thoughts, I focused on the more immediate necessities. "What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you go home?" I inquired gently, not wishing to accuse her of something immediately. There could be numerous reasons for her presence here.

The girl continued to look out over the yard but somehow her gaze seemed unfocused, staring into nothingness, or at least somewhere far away from here. "I have no home." I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat, being confronted by the naked loneliness in the statement. As if just realizing her own answer, the blue-haired stranger started and quickly tried to avert, "I mean, I do have somewhere to stay but…" She lowered her head. "I'm just going to be lonely there."

Without really wanting to I reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And it isn't here?" I knew that the grounds of a shrine often gave lonely people a place of tranquility. A feeling of belonging and comfort. I should know. I had lived here for most of my life and could very well relate to the feeling.

The girl nodded silently without elaborating further. Silence reigned for almost a minute more as we sat in the final stages of dusk. It was such a moment of tranquility I cherished often alone but surprisingly felt just as natural with the stranger here. The pure aura the girl emitted was not impacting on the atmosphere at all. I was startled slightly to realize that I hadn't moved my hand from her shoulder as she moved the tiniest bit, shivering slightly in a cool, early spring breeze.

I looked sideways at the physically inconspicuous looking girl. She had an air of mystery around her that should make me instantly wary. It was actually hard to get a clear picture of her inner spirit, the image seemingly consisting of several layers shielding and merging into each other. By all rights, my miko training should make me wary and yet somehow I could not bring myself to feel the tiniest bit of mistrust against the stranger.

Finally retracting my hand, with an irritating inner reluctance, I sighed in a mixture of annoyance and defeat. The more time I was dragging this out, the more confused the girl made me. "Why don't you stay here for tonight." When the girl's face lit up in immediate hope I quickly averted my eyes, once again startled at the fluttering feeling the sight produced, "Only tonight. I… It's very busy around here right now and I have no time to baby-sit." Either she would go back home on her own or another solution had to be found. I REALLY didn't have time to take care of another hassle. Nursing grandfather back to health was enough if combined with taking care of the shrine and upholding at least a somewhat regular schedule at college. At any other time I might have been curious to find out more about the strange girl who was causing such unnatural and unintentional feelings in me… Then again, this was another reason to quickly get rid of her. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. If I let my focus slip now, the slippery ground on which I juggled my life affairs at the moment might just break apart and swallow me whole. No, it was best to resolve this quickly.

Why didn't I sound more convincing to myself then?

The girl smiled, a mixture of gratitude and delicate sadness at my quick amendment. I groaned inwardly, feeling yet another stirring of feelings I did not recognize… or maybe did not want to recognize for what they w… could be. "You'd really let me stay here?" The eagerness in the words was infectious and I couldn't help but smile somewhat fondly at the brightness chasing away the sad and lonely look overshadowing her face moments ago, proving to me that despite all that might trouble her, this one had always kept a certain innocence in her heart. A trait I had always envied Usagi for and similarly did right now, while at the same it was heartwarming to see.

"Only tonight," I reminded in what was supposed to be a stern voice but came over as lightly teasing, the happiness coming forth to chase away the dark shadows for the moment making it impossible to uphold my gloomy mood. Standing up I extended my hand for the other girl to take, once again without thinking about it very much. "I am Rei, by the way."

Another smile lit up the girl's face and I barely managed to suppress the urge to jerk my hand away when she took it. Just like before, with the intense, initial exchange I could feel the stir again and shuddered somewhat for a reason unknown – or ignored – by me. "I am Sasami."

Later that night, I finally managed to turn in. Finishing my routine of locking all the doors and windows, I lingered at the door to the guest bedroom that I had placed the girl, Sasami, in. After a sparse dinner – thankfully Mako-chan had left something behind since I was a terrible cook myself – the blue-haired stranger had quickly shown signs of exhaustion herself and almost immediately after being shown her room for the night had went to sleep.

While still enormously tired from the strains of the day, my inner being had become agitated. The unexpected meeting having chased away the cobwebs clouding my mind and replacing them by conflicting thoughts and feelings about the mysterious girl sleeping just a door away right now.

I shook my head vehemently, trying to calm my mind so that I could finally get some much needed rest. I was not planning on letting this trouble me more than it absolutely had to. I had just taken a couple of steps away from the guestroom and towards my own when my honed senses flared like a bonfire. For a single, all too brief moment I felt another, unfamiliar presence descending onto the Jinja grounds. Something much more startling and confusing as Sasami's own. This one had an otherworldly quality to it. The feeling I sometimes got from an intense connection with the Sacred Fire was similar to this, however, it had a different feeling… and on a much bigger magnitude.

I turned sharply looking back at the direction where I had felt the presence appear and vanish just an instant later. No, not really vanish. More like merging with the presence already there. Sasami's presence.

I wondered if I would get some sleep at all tonight…

(Sasami)

With instincts and skill developed over years I allowed myself to fall into the still familiar routine. An inspection of the shrine's kitchen had shown a rather sparse supply of food, most of which indicating beyond a doubt that none of the current residents were much good at cooking. There was some stuff here which might be from a friend helping out, or at least that is what I figured. For breakfast it would do though.

It had been some time since I had prepared a meal for a household. When we were still living at the Masaki home, I had indulged delightfully in the task. Many would wonder why I, as a girl of eight years at that time, would go to such great lengths. There were many reasons, actually. One of it simply that I enjoyed cooking and all that came with it. The motivation behind it had changed with time though. Or better it changed the more and more my bond with Tsunami progressed and the more I understood what truly happened that day in the Chamber of the Ouke no Ki when the tree spirit had saved me. Yes, saved me. Not made a copy or something like that which would only serve as a shell later on when I had grown up. Then, when I realized this, a huge burden had been taken from my shoulders. Cooking, preparing the meals and taking care of other chores around the house had been a way for me to soothe my own fears and worries that I wasn't anymore what I appeared to be. Not the real Sasami, just some thing created by Tsunami out of pity… Helping in these little ways had made me feel a little better about it since I was useful, since I could contribute to the well-being of the family that I despite my assumed condition still loved dearly.

Beginning with the incident at the onsen, after the honest acceptance and understanding of everyone, I had already felt better. But it was much later, when the assimilation between Tsunami and I was forced to advance faster than planned due to the events back on Jurai, that I understood the truth. After that, I still would prepare the meals for the family whenever I could, but it was now mostly because of personal enjoyment and the satisfaction of seeing the approval on everyone's faces afterwards.

I suppose I had always craved other's attention. I didn't like to be alone, not at all. The short time between leaving Jurai and arriving here had been a fairly good example. I could only enjoy life when I was with those I loved. My family, friends. Leaving had been a hard decision. The right one, I believed in that, but still so very hard. If there hadn't been so many more things influencing this course of action, I could have easily accepted the more and more apparent rejection from Tenchi's side. Deep down I had known for a long time that I didn't belong at his side, not the way I had hoped for. Maybe it had really just been a child's innocent crush, intensified and morphed through the rapidly growing body.

Arriving here, I had been hollow inside but somehow that one person had managed to fill the loneliness I was feeling from the loss of Tsunami's connection and the troubling memories. Hino Rei had reminded a little of my sister. Somewhat aloof and with an air of standoffishness. From the little interaction and sparse conversation we had I had the impression the miko wasn't one to easily show her feelings… and yet she had acted somewhat awkward around me.

She seemed nice though and I wanted to thank her in some way. Sure, some would think I was making breakfast here so early in the morning because I wanted to give her a reason to let me stay. I couldn't totally deny that. As nice as Tsunami's ship self was, it was also very lonely up there without someone to spend time with, Tsunami herself not quite counting. That wasn't the only reason though. I felt gratitude for the small gesture from the miko and wanted to express that gratitude somehow. This was the best way I could.

There was another reason on the back of my… our minds though. Tsunami had returned late yesterday and without her quite telling me what her meeting had resulted in, the feedback I received leaking through every barrier put around those memories was troubling enough. All she had let me know was that she wanted to stay awhile to _observe_ things. She didn't say what she meant or how long she wanted to stay… but it gave me another reason to lighten my mood. Even if I couldn't stay here, maybe I could find some place elsewhere. Then again, if I was honest with myself, I wanted to stay right here.

I could hardly explain it. Rei had something about her that drew my attention immediately. When I had first met her outside in the yard there was an unmistakable pull, as if our fates were entwined in some way. From Tsunami I had learned to trust those feelings and I was really curious what exactly it meant. The prospect of making a new friend, especially when we would stay here for awhile sounded nice.

Not to forget that Tsunami thought she was a star child, a Senshi like those that had existed long ago in the time when one of her aspect's lived here on Earth, before merging with the Yggdrasil back on Jurai. I didn't know all that much about the time yet, only the general details. However, if I was interpreting all the signs right, I had the feeling that I would soon get to know more about this, and that being in the close presence of a star child would turn out to be beneficial.

Having finished the preparations and setting the table already, I went in search of the miko. It was easy to pick out her glowing presence now. There was only one more presence here, a faint glimmer only and Rei was with that other presence right now. That had to be her grandfather. She had said something about him being sick. I hoped it was nothing life-threatening. The aura was rather dim, not frighteningly so yet but concerning nonetheless. Maybe Tsunami could…

We shouldn't interfere so much in the normal flow of things, the familiar voice echoed in my mind. I grudgingly surrendered to her superior wisdom. I didn't like seeing other people, other living beings in general, in pain or some sort of other distress. I could understand that some things had to happen, which didn't mean that I had to be happy about it.

I found Rei and her grandfather after awhile of searching. Carefully, not wanting to disturb the occupants of the room, I slid the door aside. Rei was currently kneeling besides the bed and handing the older man some kind of medicine. He looked rather weak to my eyes and once again I really wished I could do something. Well, maybe a nice, hot soup would help.

The miko looked up even though I had barely made a single sound, which showed the sharpness of her senses. A myriad of emotions played over her face. Surprise, suspicion, a bit of anger maybe… She clearly wanted to be mad about the intrusion but lost the struggle surprisingly fast, her expression finally settling into soft resignation.

I still felt bad about the intrusion though. Lingering at the door for a moment, I finally spoke quietly, fearing to somehow commit a desecration. I really didn't want to anger my gracious host for the night but at the same time wished to show my own concern and compassion for her grandfather.

"Um, I made some breakfast." Looking at the weak form of the older man, I added, "If you want I can make something for him later?"

(Rei)

My nose twitched, inhaling the delicious smell that my lips were still tasting. All my senses were focused on that one simple task. I had eaten many traditional Japanese breakfast and various kinds of it too, but could hardly believe a simple bowl of miso soup and rice could taste so, so… This was as good as Makoto's, if not even better. It was hard to measure and compare since the style varied but with an equal quality to it. And considering the small stock of supplies I knew had been here – a neglect due to my other activities occupying most of my time – this could be considered a masterpiece.

I looked up, meeting the eager, expecting eyes of the one responsible for the feast. I could hardly believe that someone who looked so… well, let's say innocent and inconspicuous, could create something so… Fine, Makoto had been equally as good when we met first met her around a similar age but somehow I could hardly picture the girl as someone who had been forced to take care of herself for as long a time as Makoto had been, making one wonder why it would seem like she did this all her life.

Sasami cocked her head to the side in an adoringly cute motion… Wait… Adoringly cute? Where did that come from? "I know it's not been much. There wasn't much to work with. I hope it still edible." Kuso, this was too much. I couldn't stand this look without letting my stoic countenance slip. Waking up I had been ready to follow through with my intentions of yesterday and get my unsought guest out of the Jinja and back where she belonged… or someplace else where she could be taken care of, especially after the little sleep I had gotten. And now she went and with one look and simple query for opinion destroyed my resolve again.

"It was…" I wanted to say something indifferent and cool but just could not suppress the smile. Surely there was a sated look on my face too, because that is what I felt like. I hadn't had a decent meal in a long time and this was more refreshing as I wanted to admit. "Delicious. Where did you learn to cook so good?" I really didn't want to ask. Curiosity would lead to further curiosity and to attachment and… well, as I said, I really didn't want another thing to worm itself into my busy schedule.

My mouth wasn't quite going along with my sense of logic.

Sasami's face lit up with joy, pleased to hear that her efforts were met with approval. Gah, I could predict the fluttery feeling again before it even stirred inside of me. What was it with that girl that affected me so much? Since meeting Usagi no one had made such an intense, initial impression on me and with our Princess it hadn't been so… immediate. Usagi had affected us all in a slower, steadier way which I, for my part, barely noticed until the changes had already set in. This was more sudden. More intense and somehow inspiring a notion of importance. Personal importance.

I groaned inwardly. It was becoming harder and harder to cling to my intentions.

"I used to live at a shrine, well, close to one some time ago. I've always been making the meals. It was… my way of helping the family, I suppose. Besides I like to cook. I like to see how it makes people happy."

I raised an eyebrow at the first solid information about my guest that I had received other than her name and the many mysteries seeming to surround her. At the same time another part of me, the part that had just yesterday foolishly – or so I had thought – prayed for someone to share my burden with, and for just a moment my gaze became speculating, curious… interested. I tried to quell the emotions leaking out but could not stop the question forthcoming, "You lived at a shrine? Did you help out there sometimes?"

Standing outside in the yard I looked out over the city bathed in the magnificent light of the rising sun. It was still early and most of the city was just waking up. Another day was beginning. Another day of hectic activities, another day of trying to balance out work at the Jinja, college and whatever else had to be done. Another day like always… just not quite the same anymore.

"Great," I grumbled, "what were you thinking Rei?" I reprimanded myself. "Taking in a total stranger and allowing her to… _help out_." She didn't even have proper training. All the younger girl had done was sometimes help her grandfather with some chores – or so she said. On the other hand, it was hard to deny that Sasami possessed a vast spiritual potential and I had the suspicion she was rather aware of her abilities and their capacities. She had said that her grandfather had recently taught her a lot about Shinto and other religions and that she learned quite a bit. I wasn't entirely sure how much of that was the truth and how much small half-truths. I couldn't bring myself to think that the younger girl was lying. It seemed contrary to her very nature. However, she wasn't telling everything either. She was holding some… more like a lot of things back.

_Well, I have time to find out now, right?_ I thought with mixed feelings. On the one hand I had sort of resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't able to win this battle on the rational side. On the other hand the small, neglected part of me that had always cried out for more attention, for someone to understand her, was much more active than usual, overjoyed at the prospect of a new friend, possible companion… of whatever nature.

I turned back to the bell hanging from its usual place. For a long time I stared at the symbol of divinity for our small shrine that many daily came to pay their respects to and ask for blessings, hoping to make their life a little better, a little brighter. Had the fire spirit residing here heard me and was trying to send me a sign with the girl or was it all just coincidence? The timing was just so obvious I could hardly believe Sasami's appearance last night was just a whim of fate. Being a Senshi and the long training as a miko had taught me to believe otherwise.

And frankly, if I was totally honest, I wanted this event to be something significant. Something positively significant. I could sure need a little light in my life at the moment and Sasami reminded me so much of Usagi, while still maintaining something solely special about her, it was easy to believe she could shed this light if allowed to.

I chuckled quietly. What was it that I had wished for just before setting foot on the shrine grounds and spotting Sasami yesterday? An angel? She had that kind of affect on me. Already now, after such a short time spent together, I couldn't help but feeling drawn to her, my own worries and inner darkness soothed by her light without as much as a conscious thought or action. It was frustrating, mystifying and interesting all the same. The part of me that had been lonely for so long practically honed in on those feelings like a moth was drawn to a flame. Before it got burned. And yet they still did it. Again and again…

I wondered if I would get burned, too? Again? I had no idea and wondered if I could stop myself. If I wanted to stop myself.

I turned at soft footsteps, the only indicator of the presence of what was going to be my new charge or assistant or whatever one would want to call it, for an indefinite time. Nothing other than the noise of her feet on the stone beneath had announced her approach. Her aura still lacking any kind of disturbance within the holy grounds, being as good as invisible to my finely honed senses. I believed that I could still pick it out after some time of being exposed to it but for someone not used to it…

Sasami was clad in the traditional robes of a miko which were fitting rather well, I had to admit. My eyes softened, not able to hold up the critical inspection when I came to focus on the girl's face, filled with a happy smile and an eager, excited expression. She twirled around once for show. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful…" The word slipped out before I could stop myself, thankfully whispered in a much too low voice for the other girl to watch. A slight flush had to be quickly covered while cursing once again the affect that one simple girl had on me. Aloud what I said, together with a nod of approval, was, "I think we can work with that." Inside though I was wondering if I would stay unburned for long while being constantly exposed to Sasami's presence.

TBC

Author's Notes

Let's keep that short, shall we? I know those of you who have never read anything of Soul Lights Main Arc are now looking at me strangely and maybe some of who expected some straight, canon-based BSSM/Tenchi crossover might want to strangle me or at least wonder what's going on…

Well, you know, I told you that you COULD read it without ever having read anything else of the Continuum but I also said that it would make most sense to treat the miko series as what it is. A side story. So, there you go.

With that in mind I want to soothe your worries. I haven't revealed much about what happened to Sasami/Tsunami between the end of the OVA and now. Of course, it wouldn't be fun to do that right away. Some more light will be shed on the past, although not all will be revealed. I have to leave some things for the main arc, yes? And there will be another series that fills in the gaps for the Tenchi Muyo crew and their adventures between the end of canon (well, canon as far as I know it disregarding OVA 3) and the beginnings of the SL Continuum. And no Tsunami in this realm is not a Goddess per se as you might have figured out (or know) already and she is not exactly the tree spirit alone. As I said… points at main arc Go read the rest or wait for further revelations in the next parts.

The SL-verse is a complex web and while you can read most side stories independently (or at least I try to make them that way), the stories all connect in some way. You will never find all aspects of the greater whole explained in a single arc. To get the full picture, you have to read everything eventually.

I claim not to be an expert of Shinto religion but I have done some research. If you find anything excessively wrong, go ahead and mail me so that I can correct it. Since this series will revolve around the Hikawa Jinja, the occasional references to the traditional Japanese "religion" is impossible to avoid and I did a bit of information gathering already. Consider this somewhat a mix of fact and own interpretations, especially how Rei sees her role and the belief system she follows. From what I gathered Shinto is a pretty open… religion. Which is why I am a bit reluctant to use the term. It's more like a life style, actually.

When I speak about disturbance here, I usually refer to the presence of a person not permanently belonging to the Jinja. Rei is a very sensitive person and on her home grounds she seemed to be even more sensitive to any kind of disturbances. Good or evil. So, in this regard when I speak about disturbance, it is used as a neutral and not a negative term.

In case you wonder, which some of you might do. Yes, Martel and actually a lot of stuff concerning Elemental lore (and there will be quite a bit throughout the Continuum) has been greatly inspired by Tales of Phantasia, mingling somewhat with other RPGs I've played. This is somewhat intentional since ToP comes close to my own view of the matter and makes a nice resource to draw from.

As for Sasami's character. It is really annoyingly hard to write her in first person! I find it easier to do with the assimilation between her and Tsunami completed. Then I can treat them more or less like Hotaru/Saturn. But this stage in between is somewhat hard to do. Add to that, that Sasami in general is hard to write… Well, I consider it a challenge and am more or less satisfied with how this first part turned out. I'd like to hear your opinions about my characterization of Sasami in here but please keep in mind that some time has passed and not everything in the Tenchi-verse (especially the aspect of Tsunami) is as you are used to.

And for all who didn't get it yet. The SL Continuum deals with the original BSSM universe, the manga one (as to most of the other elements). So, no Yuuichirou, in case you wondered where the dope vanished too. :)

Until next time where we see how and in which direction Rei and Sasami's new "relationship" evolves (well, seasoned continuum readers know and the rest can pretty much guess…) and we are introduced to a few new faces around the Jinja.

Feedback as usual welcomed as long as it is constructive (including criticism). Flames are swallowed by the Sacred Fire.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	2. Kindred Spirits

Title: Miko Love

Subtitle: Kindred Spirits

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minarugmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Drama/Angst, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), Tenchi Muyo (OVA), Inu-Yasha and Vision of Escaflowne (both later on)

Main Pairing: Rei/Sasami

Side Pairing: Kagome/Sango

Timeline: Mainly about three years after the manga (BSSM) and OVA. This is part of the Soul Lights Continuum

Summary: After a hard decision of leaving Jurai Sasami and Tsunami find unexpected shelter with a young miko on Earth and something else…

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (http:sl.catstrio.de), Starsinlove-group ), ), Mediaminer ), ASMR ), Shoujo ). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

April 17, 1999 

The sun stood low in the sky as it illuminated the streets of Tokyo. It was a nice, spring evening, with almost summer-like temperatures and a tepid breeze was providing just the right kind of climate to mill around outside. It was Saturday and many were taking advantage of the beneficial weather to do just that.

Somewhere in the vicinity of the Azabu-Juuban district a young woman was currently preparing for her own enjoyment of a relaxing evening. It was a welcoming distraction from the chaos of the last weeks. So, by all means, she should be looking forwarding to spending some time away from duties, work and everything else that was occupying her time lately. She should look forward to get away from all of this…

"How exactly did I let myself be talked into this," Rei mused with a mixture of annoyance, reluctance and a bit of fond amusement. The cause of her mixed feelings about the matter was once again her recent assistant/apprentice who had somehow managed, against all her protest, to talk her into spending some time in town on a fair that was currently held close to Hikawa Jinja. Actually, it was held in Harumi, just a short bus ride to the east of the Maison apartment block. It wasn't that far away.

Now, she would have had no problem with that but she was really not feeling in the mood at all. The last two weeks had taken a lot out of her and weekends were about the only time she could remotely relax, especially now that she had, unwillingly or not, someone to split the duties around the Jinja with.

It was true that Sasami had proven to be a big help around the shrine. Rei had the impression that the girl had vastly understated at just how much she had helped around her family's shrine, or maybe she was just really fast in picking up new stuff. The miko had started easy, wanting to see just how much she could put on the younger girl's shoulders but after about a week had passed had to admit that whatever chore she handed the girl, Sasami would usually take care of it without EVER asking a question or for assistance. Sometimes it eerily appeared as if she was being guided by something higher, something the normal eye could not perceive. It reminded Rei of the feeling she had on the night of her arrival here and she had not come much closer in figuring out the mysteries that surrounded the blue-haired girl with the close resemblance to their beloved princess.

Sighing, Rei proceeded to finish with putting on the purple and red kimono, thinking back on just how it had come that she was here now, ready to go to a fair with her secretive new companion who she really barely knew, instead of meditating or maybe catching up on some homework…

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Miko Love

Kindred Spirits

A Soul Lights Side Story

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Tenchi Muyo(c)Pioneer

Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2(c)Takahashi Rumiko

The Vision of Escaflowne(c)Kawamori Shoji, Yatate Hajime

A while earlier (Rei) 

The air outside was unusual warm for the middle of April. Not that it never happened but I was a bit surprised considering the last weeks had covered Tokyo in a constant mixture of rain and barely tolerable levels of temperature. The change was actually rather welcome. Good weather simplified a lot of things around the shrine. With rain you always had to work an extra bit more afterwards to clean and dry the ground and be careful to keep nothing out in the open that could get easily soaked. On account of my divided attention a lot of that had actually wormed its way into the regions of regularity until about a week ago.

It's been nine days now actually since my new assistant had wormed herself into my home… and was providing to be an exceptional help that I would be hard-pressed to reject now that I knew how willingly she was to justify her stay. Sasami had proven to be more than just the occasional helping hand, relieving of some of the lesser, more annoying tasks so that I could concentrate on the actual shrine business. In fact the blue-haired girl possessed an almost scary amount of spiritual power. I couldn't believe she was never properly trained. Someone had to have trained her because she continued to display a sensitivity that I had worked years on to achieve myself. She barely showed it, but one who had trained as a miko nearly all her life could easily pick up the signs in small actions.

Sasami wasn't a believer though. Not as much as I was, having been raised in the ways of Shinto. She was familiar with very few rituals and from what I had been able to discern so far, even this knowledge was flawed or… maybe just simply different. Maybe the shrine she had lived near at had practiced variations I was not familiar with… Not that they were less successful, just different. Yes, that was it.

I hadn't been able to find out more about her background except a last name… Which I considered a surprise by itself, kind of disrupting my still nagging suspicion that she was a runaway. I had made a few calls but neither of the neighboring shrines I was familiar with knew anything about a Masaki family one, nor did I found it listed anywhere. The best I could imagine was that it was really just a small one, somewhere further away, probably in a remote region. That made the most sense… or the girl was just outright lying… which I found myself vehemently refusing to believe.

One thing I had gotten used to though. Her flawless, nearly invisible aura. That is why I knew exactly that Sasami had just entered the living area, otherwise I might have been surprised once more. Not only was there the hard to detect aura but she was rather light-footed, her steps barely making any sound as if she were floating. It only added to the mystery.

My eyebrows rose spotting a nervous expression and a bouquet of flowers clutched in front of her. The blue-haired girl met my gaze with a certain trepidation before resolve masked it. She tentatively – nervously actually – held out the flowers. Casablanca lilies I noted immediately, producing a flash of mixed memories. "Um, I bought those for you. Happy Birthday, Hino-san."

I blinked in open amazement at the offered flowers and the one holding them. I had NOT told her. I usually never told anyone about my birthday. My friends only found out by chance and usually they knew I didn't want to make a great fuss about it. Birthdays had rarely been anything special in the past until I met the others. They've become a bit more… enjoyable then, but even that only in the latter years when Usagi and Minako especially had made sure to at least throw the occasional party. And how the hell did she know about the flowers? After the latest fiascos I pretty much had canceled the usual birthday meetings with my father, knowing fully well that he didn't even care the little bit about family anymore as he pretended to do. The flowers hadn't even been his. They had been Kaidou-san's and I had told him in no uncertain terms some years ago already that I didn't want the false gifts anymore. They were fine when coming from my friends, at least I knew the origin was genuine there but…

Startled out of my reflections I realized I had stared a bit too long. Sasami was getting pretty anxious and seemed to fear a rejection or other negative reaction. The girl, that much I learned, was eager to please. Not that she was ready to lick your shoes, to put it extremely, but I detected a certain longing for attention, to see other people happy made her happy herself. Her cooking – which was absolutely fabulous – was only one example. Every time a compliment was thrown her way, she would smile happily. Not exaggeratedly but in a positively infatuating way. Sasami was someone who didn't like seeing someone sad or angry… another striking resemblance to Usagi…

Taking the lilies carefully from the younger girl's hands, I smiled in a simple gesture of gratitude at the effort, knowing from her reaction alone that she just wanted to be nice. We hadn't been able to spent much time during the last week and the girl was obviously making an effort to be friendly. Catching up in college and the Jinja had occupied me most of the time and the one I had to spare was mostly spent to incorporate my new assistant into the daily routine which for the first days was actually a bit of extra work, considering that I had to sacrifice time to watch over her, to see how she was doing. It got much better after I realized that Sasami wouldn't need any supervision for the most mundane tasks.

"Arigato, Sasami-chan. Those are very nice." I breathed in the smell of the flowers before getting up to get them into fresh water. Busying myself with that task, and steadying myself again from the effects of the simple yet strangely dizzying smile of the other girl, I asked casually, "So, how did you know?"

Sasami fidgeted slightly before answering. "Jiichan told me…" Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Grandfather had taken an instant liking towards the new resident in our Jinja, although I had the slight suspicion that that had a lot to do with her cooking and the near motherly attention Sasami had devoted upon him. Surprisingly enough her simple presence managed to combat his sickness better when any medicine before. I suppose there really was something curing about a joyful smile and a happy spirit in the house…

"I see," I answered simply. Not quite knowing just how much my grandfather had told her but almost sure it had something to do with my lacking enthusiasm for my birthday, I added, "It's alright. I don't mind. Actually that's my first gift today." I allowed myself a smile and was immediately answered with a look of gratitude filling red-pink eyes. The statement was somewhat true. Grandfather hadn't been able to get out of bed much for the last weeks but he knew I wasn't expecting anything to begin with. And so far none of my friends had shown up… which DID have its reasons.

I noticed that Sasami hadn't moved from where she was. In fact she looked even more pensive than before. As eager as the girl was too please, she seemed to be REALLY careful not to do or say anything wrong during the first week living and working here. "What is it, Sasami-chan?" I asked as neutrally as possible.

"Well, I was wondering. I heard there was a fair over in Harumi… I haven't been to a fair for some time. I know I've not been here for long but if you don't mind I'd like to go and… maybe you want to go, too?"

I knew I had lost the argument before it even began, I had absolutely no defense against the innocently, pleading expression, worming itself through every shield I would have normally been able to erect. I was really not in the mood for an outing. I would have simply liked to stay at home, maybe meditate a little and catch up on some homework. And it wasn't too hard to realize where the real reason for the request lay. Sasami obviously wanted me to do something off-duty for a change. I would have refused. I really would have… but the effect the girl had on me had actually increased since the first day. It was vexing, irritating, frustrating… It was useless to resist.

(Sasami)

I didn't believe that Hino Rei was a cold person. Actually that would be about the total opposite of her innermost self. I didn't believe she was distant or… aloof either. I've heard some visitors talk when they thought no one was listening but I couldn't quite believe what they were saying. That she didn't have any friends or that she came across as somewhat scary and otherworldly at most times.

Many things had quickly disposed of those rumors for me. In fact, all I really had to do was to think of Ayeka when she was under stress which more or less was a constant during the last year. Before we had come back to Jurai, my sister had been considerably more relaxed. After all the adventures spent together she had lost most of her haughty demeanor and could easily let go of the mask she had been trained to wear for years before that. During the last year I had rarely seen the more carefree girl who would enjoy to spend time with her friends and family. A rather saddening thing, one that had played a minor role in our decision to leave… but that wasn't important. What was important was that I always knew that this softer side still existed but every day life forced her to suppress it.

I had seen Rei interact with one of her friends. Or I at least believed the Kino girl was a friend and not just an acquaintance. The brunette didn't strike me as a miko or priestess. Rei was considerable more relaxed around the other girl. She had only been there once or twice during the week I've spent at Hikawa Jinja but it was enough to let me know that the notion of Hino Rei not having any friends was simply hilarious.

Stress almost always was a factor that could mess up most of your life and make you do things you later regretted. With the illustrious circle of my extended family, I had gotten to know many different characters, often proving to be more multi-layered when one would believe on the first glance. My sister and Ryoko were just one example.

I had mostly stood on the sidelines during our adventures here on Earth but that had also given me time to analyze those people around me and I had gotten pretty good at that. My intuition now was telling me that I should try hard to make a friend out of Rei and that with the right balance of patience and persuasion that should easily be possible. Besides, I was really curious about the strange connection to her I could feel whenever we were in each other's close presence. It was a bit irritating, making me act more shyly than usual but it was also mysterious and well, what could I say? I loved mysteries.

We clearly were making for an odd couple. The older, composed miko in her very fitting purple kimono and I in the red and white one which had been a gift from Tenchi once. If not for the lack of any resemblance we could have been older and younger sister walking over the grounds of the fair. As it was we drew quite some stares from the guest, our individual appearances radiating a sharp contrast. Neither really cared. I was actually too happy to have succeeded in my plan for the evening and Rei didn't seem to be bothered by the looks at all.

The fair – a spring festival that seemed relatively new to me – was held on the dock areas of Harumi. There was a wide and open space in the center and enough between the bigger depots to fit many different kinds of draws and booths. The entire thing had the typical feel of a fair, there were many booths to win prizes at by competing in games of skill. I remembered the few ones we had been too fondly, although after our more than unfairly over-talented group had been let loose on some, there were enough of the participants who wanted nothing more than for us to leave…

There was a certain feel to the place that had me a little distracted though. Especially the large space which was currently filled with all sort of attractions and a large crowd having gathered around what I believed was some kind of trickster performing "magic tricks". There was the distant sensation of a portal here, of what kind and nature I couldn't tell, neither could Tsunami, but I had the impression that my other half was becoming slightly nostalgic, as if some memories had suddenly been stirred.

I shrugged the feeling of, being used to Tsunami's bouts of reflections – after all I wasn't really unsusceptible for them myself – when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I glanced to the side to see Rei follow my gaze. And she was really following it, not just assuming I was watching the man performing his tricks. "Can you sense it too. The mystical energy running through this place?"

Pondering what to do, I finally decided that it would amount me no trust to downplay the matter. Rei was pretty sharp and I doubted she would buy a negative response. I wasn't really sure how much of my powers I wanted to give away just yet. It could frighten the older girl or maybe just make her wary than all I wanted was her friendship. I settled for a nod and an affirmative murmur in the end, waiting whether or not Rei would pursue the matter.

She didn't and after a longer period of silence where we just stood amongst the crowd watching the man doing his tricks with an arrogance as if he REALLY knew magic, I risked another glance at my older companion and was pleasantly surprised to find a wry grin on her face, obviously finding the act just as ridiculous as I did in light of the kinds of real magic we had encountered. If Tsunami was right with her assumption – and I had no reason to question that –, the miko had obviously seen enough more supernatural than your average shrine attendant would in all their life.

All that was trivial though because my trained eye – as I said I had had enough practice – could clearly see that the raven-haired beauty was starting to relax, the tension that had been easily visible to someone who knew what to look for, was starting to drain away. Rei shook her head with a bemused smile when the trickster finished his act by letting a bunch of birds emerge from seemingly out of nowhere, making the crowd go into "aww"s and "oh"s… Without a problem we slipped out of the spellbound gathering.

"I suppose I should thank you," Rei said to my pleasant surprise. "I really needed some distraction from textbooks, endless calculations, and even tending to things around the shrine." She looked around the area casually. "Usually I'm not that much of a fan of festivals but I guess it's better than spending your birthday alone at home or… elsewhere…" The miko broke the sentence off, a melancholic shadow creeping over her features for just the barest of moments. Then it was gone again, replaced once more by a friendly, warm smile.

Filing away the occurrence but not pressing the issue at all, I was quick to amend, "You just looked like you needed it, Hino-san. My… Oneechan is like that too when she's under stress so I kind of know how that is like. Besides, you let me stay for free at your Jinja without barely knowing me. This is the least I could do, right?"

Rei's gaze softened even more and I felt myself beginning to flush, feeling the strange connection again. I had a vague idea of what it was but was careful to draw any premature conclusion. I've only known the young woman for nine days after all. "It is that natural for you, isn't it?" my hostess asked with an odd but definitely appreciating tone. Not sure how to take the comment, I just gave a small nod. Rei's smile deepened in response, warming my heart and letting me know of a faster success in my intentions as I had hoped for. She was rather different right now from what I had seen around the Jinja during the last week. The change came about rather drastic…

Sometimes you just don't know the effect you have on other people. I barely refrained from the urge to exclaim something out loud at Tsunami's comment but then became aware that Rei had moved her hand to touch my own, sending a brief spark of electricity through my body. The miko was looking at me expectedly. "Well, we are here to have some fun, right? So why don't we find something to enjoy then?"

I stared down where the young woman's hand had touched mine and then back up again. A smile spread out over my lips seeing that the stress of the last days seemed to have completely evaporated now and left someone who wanted to just enjoy a pleasant night out since she was here already.

"That sounds neat," I replied and on a sudden impulse linked the fingers of my hand through hers, starting to move with a giggle and pulling the older woman along. Apparently we had just started to bond on a more personal level when the hectic work atmosphere at the Jinja had allowed. I was really glad and surely excited about it.

(Rei)

Contrary to common belief, I wasn't one to despise and outright refuse personal enjoyment. Why, the mere thought was ridiculous if you just took a look at my chosen path in life, the faith I had followed for well over a decade of my life. Shinto might be a religion of humbleness and reverence to a great degree but being the religion of life I was more than aware that prohibiting oneself it's simple joys and pleasures was a foolish thing to do. My faith had taught me to be well-mannered and collected as befitting of one of my station. I was by far not so closed off though that I could not enjoy a simple night out on a festival.

In fact, ever since I had met my friends and comrades I had become considerably more outgoing. Before that I rarely had any motivation. Acquaintances at school had mostly been just that, only a few coming close to the term of friend, yet never quite reaching it. I had been alone most of my childhood, ever since mother passed away. But Usagi and the others had changed that, making me realize just how much I had actually longed to have people by my side who understood me. Kindred spirits, I used to call them. Sharing a similar burden, a similar destiny.

So, no, the kami forbid, I was definitely not prone to enjoying myself. Tonight I simply hadn't been in the mood. Or I hadn't been until just about a short while ago. I had managed to avoid the others on my birthday mostly for the first two years. But starting with my sixteen birthday they had been rather persistent and wouldn't let me get away with any kind of excuse I would think up. It was a nice change from the repetitive and mood-dampening routine of meeting my father who could care less about what kind of life I lived. Family had stopped to matter to him when I was still very young and yet I had somehow clung to those short moments I had with him every year… until I found out what it was like to have someone REALLY care about your birthday.

I had known that the other's would most likely not step by. With High School done, a new chapter of our life had just been opened. Many of us had applied for university, college or some kind of job, eating away practically all of our free time. I wasn't the only one with the problem. Planning and throwing birthday parties was out of the question right now since we all had to get used to the aspects in our life… after all that was what Usagi had insisted on, right? To live our lives as long as it was still possible. In about two years, if nothing drastically happened, there would be Crystal Tokyo. If not now to enjoy and fortify our dreams and hopes when then? The others had phoned earlier and wished me well but that was all, they were all far too busy at the moment. That was okay, I had spent enough birthdays on my own and not caring much about it as it was… I could deal.

Or so I had thought.

I smiled in irritated but somewhat fond acceptance of the blue-haired girl's success while she pulled me along without much resistance from my side. It reminded me somewhat on the first time Usagi had dragged Ami, Makoto and myself to a similar event, eager to spend time with her new friends. The joyful, carefree attitude of our princess was always positively infatuating. Who could resist someone like that, much more deny them the simple enjoyment of life?

Sasami was just like Usagi. Well, not quite. There was a somewhat more… somber aura around her. Something less extra-exuberant but slightly more reserved. Where Usagi only rarely applied her reborn heritage, I had often caught Sasami in deep thought, in obvious reflection, during the days she had spent here. She could get rather absorbed in what seemed to be troubling, melancholic memories. And the next moment she would be a bundle of energy again, eager to please and ready to literally spread joy all around the Jinja grounds… Many visitors had commented – and no less complimented – to me about that.

As hard as I tried to be objective, telling myself that I had granted the girl temporary shelter, that there was a good chance that someone would come looking for her, as hard as I tried to keep a moderate distance because of the mysteries surrounding her, it was close to impossible to not warm up to the joyful presence that had taken temporary residence within my home.

And really, would it be so terrible to allow a friendship to form? No surely not. I could not detect any signs of malevolence and surely Sasami was not capable of bringing any harm to anyone. That seemed to be totally contrary to the girl's very nature. No friendship would certainly be nice. While you would hardly hear me admit it out loud, Usagi had done my lonely heart a whole lot of good. I had seen that there were different and successful ways to approach life, that not all were as bland as mine. No, this really wasn't the problem.

It was the nagging fear that the bonds between my new assistant and I that I could already detect starting to form, would deepen far beyond simple friendship. I was no fool. I knew what the feelings were stirring in my heart whenever Sasami and I interacted. However, I also knew that with my history in the field, the possibility should better be averted at all costs…

Looking back at the younger girl, happily glancing left and right to take in all the sights, just like a child on their first time on a fair, I had the sinking feeling that controlling just how far I allowed my association with Masaki Sasami to go was hardly in my hands alone anymore. She already had a habit to pass by all of my defenses without even as much as noticing.

It seemed that fate was intending for us to become closer. The initial meeting had surely been fated, that much I was assured of. If this was divine will, what else could I do short of throwing her right out of my life and house – which I doubted was even possible at this point – to prevent… whatever was supposed to happen from happening? Nothing probably.

_Maybe I am simply interpreting too much into this. All the girl seems to want is friendship_, I reasoned, pushing away these deep thoughts that similarly excited as much as they scared me. There was no point in pondering about things that couldn't be changed. Besides, my companion was getting agitated and impatient with her having to drag me along.

Well, she wasn't dragging me anymore. I looked up and saw that Sasami had stopped to stare at a booth or more like one of the prizes on display. Without needing to really look, I could tell her eyes were glued on the brown toy cat. It was of small size with a lithe form and the black eyes sparkled slightly under the glow of a moonbeam falling on it at just the right angle. "Oh, how pretty," Sasami squealed with delight, making me smile at yet another display of the simple-minded and inspiring innocence, displayed by my younger charge. Then Sasami turned to look at me with pleading eyes and I knew at once that refusing whatever wish would come from her lips, was strictly out of the question. "I'd really like to have the kitty, Hino-san."

Thought as much.

Making as if contemplating for a moment, I finally shrugged. "Well, I've been neglecting my archery training as of late. I might as well test my skill." Sasami broke out into a broad smile and I leaned forward to playfully tap her on the nose. "You have to do one thing though."

The blue-haired girl nodded rapidly. "Sure. Everything."

Faking dead-seriousness but my voice teasing, I replied, "Stop calling me Hino-san, it makes me feel so old." Which it did, regardless of the clear age difference. It felt like yesterday sometimes that I had been around her age. "Rei will do."

(Sasami)

It was early in the morning at the Hikawa Jinja. A Sunday to be precise. Normally most people would sleep in on Sundays, glad to not needing to rise early for school or work. They would lie in bed until the sun was well risen and then would indulge into a languid breakfast with family and/or loved ones while beginning the day at a slow place, recovering from the last week and refreshing for the next. That would especially hold true if the evening before was spent on an outing, going well close to midnight.

The sun had barely showed the first signs of rising when I was already more or less fully awake, staring at the ceiling in the small but adequate room Rei had granted me. It was certainly a nice touch that even some of the guestrooms had real beds instead of having to get along with the temporary solution of the traditional futon. I wouldn't have minded, of course, but this was still certainly nice and showed once more to me what I had estimated almost upon our first meeting, that Hino Rei was essentially a very nice, caring person once you got her trust and past her seemingly aloof outward projection.

I had been awake for awhile, dimly aware that I would have to get up soon. Where others would rather stay in bed on Sundays, living and working at a shrine was different, I've learned that very fast. It wasn't all that different from what I had done back at the Masaki home. While I had very rarely aided my older brother – I tended to think of him more by his real identity as of late –, I had my fair share of chores around the house which I always took very seriously… compared to other cohabitants. This wasn't much different. The nature of some of my obligations here was, but that was all.

Auntie Funaho had always said I was a fast learner and she had actually taught me a thing or to about the religion her son practiced. It was certainly different from what was practiced today. A more ancient, maybe even closer to the core way of faith. I had been interested, especially with my growing connection to Tsunami. I had hoped some sort of spiritual guidance would help me to adjust better to the advancing assimilation and in a way it actually did. I saw and understood many things in a different way now and was able to actually recognize some of the abilities now at my… at our disposal. Auntie Funaho had probably been the only one who could claim to at least begin to understand just what I was going through…

I closed off the imaginary floodgate to past memories before it could fully open and rather concentrated on some more happier ones. Looking of the side there was the adoring little stuffed animal, the brown kitty. Despite no closer resemblance othr than fur and eye color, it had immediately reminded me of Ryo-oh-ki, the closest friend I could ever say having in my rather short childhood. From everyone, I missed the little cabbit the most. I had been tempted to take her along but I couldn't do that to her and Ryoko. Besides the latter and Washu would know where I was within a moment if I had did this. And surely they would try to get me, not understanding my and Tsunami's reasoning. It was better this way.

The sorrow over the family and friends left behind on Jurai diminished considerably, comfortingly overshadowed by last night's events. The fun I… we had at the fair and the one who had granted me the cat as a gift. It was about the closest we had come to a casual display of friendship since meeting. It had always been a little awkward between us, the immediate connection that no doubt both of us felt, leaving us confused. That is why I treasured the toy already. I liked Rei a lot. Without really knowing her much, I knew that I wanted to be friends with her, and getting to see the more carefree side yesterday only reaffirmed my resolve on the matter. It didn't much matter to me that there was a physical difference of about six years in our age – not to even speak about the actual difference. I almost always had older people to call loved ones. Being a princess, it was tough to find someone around your age to play and grow up with. Maybe that was why I sought to not be alone anymore now that I was older. And Rei would make a very good… _friend_. I was assured of that.

It was about time I got ready to start breakfast. I had easily noted that than it came to the Jinja, my hostess was a very dedicated person, keeping a strict schedule for herself and those she allowed to help – not that I had anyone to compare with than me. She loved this place dearly and I was more than willing to do my share to help her with its continuing prosperity. Not just because I wanted to score points with the raven-haired miko but also because she had so graciously offered me a place to stay, practically with no knowledge of who I was or where I came from, my necessary secrecy not helping much either.

Besides, Hikawa Jinja was no ordinary shrine. Maybe to the normal eye it was nothing more than that, even to most spiritual-gifted it would appear as nothing more than a sanctuary of the divine. But for me the potency of the area and its binding into a close node of the magical nexus net that spammed all of Japan – but mostly so Tokyo – was a glaring, obvious fact. Tsunami believed that the place with a couple of others around the city formed a rather unusual high-level ley line pattern that seemed to guard and feed a certain point in its center that was as of yet asleep and waiting for the awakening of its purpose.

Tsunami had been rather quiet and thoughtful than explaining that to me. Actually the signals I was getting from my other half were giving reasons for concern. Whatever she had learned from Martel, it was troubling her deeply. I was pretty sure I had to confront her about that soon since she was still blocking off those memories and more concrete feelings connected to them. Sometimes the spirit's overprotection left the boundaries of touching and became pretty annoying.

Not wanting to make me worry was all fine and good and I was more than willing to acknowledge her privacy as she did mine but we were too close now. I wasn't the eight year-old anymore who had been afraid of what Tsunami had done to her. We shared almost everything already and just getting the feedback without any idea of what was going on inside her was not helping much. In fact, it left me feeling helpless, inadequate to share the burden of the other as we usually did. I was aware that Tsunami felt guilty about cutting my childhood as short as it had been regardless of the fact that I had assured her she was not to blame. Without her, I wouldn't have had a childhood to begin with. That guilt often manifested in touching but widely unnecessary displays of consideration.

While occupied with these thoughts, well aware that Tsunami was probably listening, I had already finished dressing and slipped out of the room. While making my way to the bathroom I stopped at the door to the kind old priest's quarter, Rei's grandfather, and briefly peeked inside to assure myself that he was still sound asleep. The unhealthy paleness had lessened considerably. He was still weak and the virus no close to letting go but it didn't look so… lethal anymore.

Quietly I shut the door again and leaning against it for a moment, allowed myself a smile. The older man was actually very kind. He cared a lot about his granddaughter, seeing her upbringing as a very personal quest. He hadn't let me know much about the rest of Rei's family, like her parents, but I was tactful enough not to ask and perceptive enough to realize it was obviously a touchy subject, most likely one evoking negative emotions. It had been his idea to ask Rei to go to the fair actually, not that I hadn't thought about it. The older man had noticed his granddaughter's stress and with a wink had told me that she was too stubborn to do something about it herself. But with a little prodding…

Well, it had worked out well, and hopefully Rei would be in better spirits today. Well, if she was not, there was certainly a way to give it a little extra push. With that I set of to prepare for the morning. Most importantly, breakfast.

I admit to having an insatiable curiosity that had gotten me into more than one… uncomfortable situation. Like that fateful day when I had sneaked out to visit the Tree Chamber which had irreversible let to events that defined my near and distant future. That was probably the most drastic of cases. There were smaller ones, especially when I was very young. I always wanted to know stuff. About the stars, about this book and that machine and well, you get the point. The incident with Tsunami had dampened this curiosity streak somewhat and through the years Tsunami's calmer and more serious personality – especially that of her human aspect – helped to balance out my natural curiosity. However, it never fully eliminated it. Not that I wanted it too, but sometimes I wished it could.

In the back of my mind all that played when I looked around the room, in search of something to satisfy my interest. I knew I probably shouldn't do this but couldn't help myself. It had been a couple of days since the fair and Rei was out to attend college, leaving me alone with her grandfather. While I searched around the room for anything remotely helpful, I always had to think back to the conversation we had over breakfast on Sunday. It had just been a casual question, actual a pretty logical one from my perspective. I had wondered about it before but never really got the chance to ask.

The dark and sad expression I had briefly saw flash over Rei's face had startled me and the fast evasion tactic employed, told me enough to let the subject drop. I had considered asking her grandfather but since I had no idea what his feelings on the matter were, I was mindful of his physical state and rather set out to explore on myself.

She's not going to like you rummage about her room, you know?

I had to admit, Tsunami had a point. Whatever Rei's problem here was, I should probably not go about finding it out behind her back. Unfortunately, I was growing rather attached to the young woman. We were starting to connect better and I really didn't like to see a good friend so upset about something.

"She looked so… hurt. I just want to help," I reasoned, debating with myself – in more than the obvious sense of the word. Regardless of my reasoning, if Rei ever got wind of what I was doing, the reactions could vary from mild annoyance to all but destroying the tentative bond forming between us… The mere thought of the latter sent shudders down my spine.

Shaking my head in defeat, I started to relent to my other half's superior experience. "You are right though, I…" That is when I spotted something that drew my immediate attention. Buried deep in one of the drawers there was a frame of some sorts. Against better reason, I pulled it out tentatively, noticing that it was indeed what I had suspected. A picture frame. The photo inside showed a seemingly happy family on first glance. A good-looking young man in a business suit, his beautiful wife, bearing a striking resemblance to Rei and a young girl. No more than three or four at best with the same dark, long hair as her apparent mother. Closer examination, applying the skills of observation I had acquired over the years, made me aware of some small things that were out of place though. The mother looked rather pale… and quite clearly sick. In spite of that the assumed husband appeared rather… cold and indifferent while young Rei – or so I assumed – seemed to be sad, sadder than a child her age should…

"That's the only one I have about all of us together."

I had a hard time resisting the urge to jump straight through the ceiling. Actually I all but wanted to at the startling voice which bore a tone of underlying… anger that made me wish I could really just vanish from the spot. Turning around to glance at Rei standing in the doorframe with an unreadable, cool expression on her face. Her eyes spoke of the same deep pain I had seen before when asking her about her parents and it was unmistakable that Rei was in no way happy to see me here, with the picture clutched in one hand.

Stupid curiosity… 

For a moment, time seemed to stand still or at least gradually slow down, freezing us in our individual positions. And the more seconds elapsed, the more uncomfortable I became. I knew I probably should say something but words were hard to come by at the moment. Tsunami was unusually silent too, but that I knew already. She'd usually let me handle my own problems, not wanting to patronize me all the time. Something about learning to handle situations like these by myself. I would have given a lot for her usual insight but… It's not like she didn't warn me, right?

"You are back early," I said rather lamely, feeling like a dumb idiot the moment the words came out.

"I am," Rei answered curtly, not going further into detail. Outwardly Rei seemed to be indifferent but I could tell that was certainly not how she was really feeling. The intense purple eyes focused on me were unnerving and I shifted slightly. I really wished I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me. It really would not pay out and would certainly impact on whatever form of friendship had formed between us. Rei was quick to invoke a royal temper that could rival my older sister's but she was usually just as fast to forgive as well. I wasn't too sure about the latter in this case though…

"Your… mother was very beautiful," I stated softly, glancing back at the picture, not sure what else to say. It was the truth though. The young woman in the picture was a very beautiful one, even by Jurai standards. In fact, the way she held herself despite her apparent sickness reminded me of the way Auntie Funaho would.

Rei didn't say anything right away. Instead the raven-haired woman pushed away from the doorframe and stepped closer. I relented my grip on the frame immediately when she reached for it. My host looked at it, a ghostly thin smile, still rather sad though. "Hai," she murmured before putting it back into the drawer and shutting it with a bit more force than necessary. I flinched at the banging sound. The miko still didn't say a word that would express her tangible upset feelings and that silence made me feel even worse than any angry rant could have made me. By now I had expected an outburst of temper and was all too ready to offer my sincere apologies. There was nothing to argue about anyway. I might have had good interests in mind but I probably should have gone about this differently.

"Rei…" I started but never got any further than that.

Without directly looking at me, staring at the spot where her hand still lingered on the closed drawer, Rei stated in a cold voice that made me feel like the lowest dirt on the planet at the moment, "I believe you have chores to do, other than looking through my stuff that is."

I felt a little numb at the cold indifference in the voice. I had known that her family was obviously a sore topic but had not expected it to strike this deep a chord. Her aura was one of barely restraint anger but also a great amount of disappointment, overshadowing a myriad of repressed emotions that I couldn't quite make out but were obviously making the older girl very uncomfortable.

Feeling a need to at least try to explain, I started to say something but when Rei finally looked at me with a look swaying between disappointment and betrayal, I wisely glanced away, shuffling out of the room, feeling very, very bad about the entire incident. I might as well have destroyed the sliver of trust that had formed between us.

"I'm…" I choked down a hoarse sob, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry…" And with that I all but fled the room, ready to lose myself in mundane chores. Who knows, maybe it was the last time I could…

(Rei)

The atmosphere at the Jinja that evening was… morose. The tension in the air was tangible and reached as far as grandfather's room. The older man had actually given me a meaningful, somewhat stern look that made me feel rather guilty in spite of still feeling angry. Right now most of the anger had drained out and what was left was a sullen mood that had crept from my heart into my mind, refusing to budge.

Stupid temper of mine.

I had been in a rather bad mood already when I returned home early. One of the few classes I had actually time to attend had been cancelled, making the entire trip to the college more or less pointless. Seeing as I already was making enough sacrifices in the educational field, trying to balance it out with keeping the Jinja running despite grandfather's illness, I believe I was rightfully upset about the short notice.

The other thing that had me thinking all morning was a call I had gotten earlier. Somehow, some of the visitors to the shrine had obviously gotten wind that Sasami's stay here wasn't quite… how to put it… legal. I DID check for her background or possible origin, alright, but would have to admit that my efforts had been less than enthusiastic lately. I had gotten used to the blue-haired girl's presence. After the fair this weekend things had become much more relaxed between us and I found it hard not to believe her when she said her presence wouldn't be missed at home. Her presence definitely would be missed here.

The episode from earlier in the evening was a hard to ignore proof. Without even really noticing, Sasami had filled this sanctuary that had always had a somewhat lonely feel with a vivid atmosphere only felt before when the others had been visiting, mainly Usagi.

Dinner had been just as splendid but the mood was impacting on its taste nonetheless. No word had been spoken. About two weeks before, that would have been the norm. Relative silence during the meals. Grandfather wasn't all that chipper and with his recent sickness, silence had become a product of lacking company. I was astonished at how much had changed in the two weeks since Sasami was here. Her gentle, cheerful spirit had given the whole place a new feel. And now that it was so clearly gone, it felt somehow… not right.

I shook my head in irritation, once again – as so often during the past two weeks – about the effect the younger girl had not only on her surroundings but especially on me. I was pretty sure she wasn't even totally aware of that effect. There was just that certain charm, that mixture of cheerfulness and sometimes almost adult-like maturity. You could just not be angry with her. Which the current situation proved very much since I was feeling guilty for my earlier… outburst.

It hadn't even been as much as that. In retro perspective my reaction was far harsher than a regular flare of temper would have been. On the one hand I believed to have had every right to be angry. After all Sasami had clearly violated my privacy and pried into matters that really shouldn't be relevant to her and which I didn't want to be reminded of. On the other hand, I wasn't much better actually. Making inquiries behind her back. True, they were probably more justified, after all there was still the suspicion that the girl was a runaway. But even that didn't lessen the feelings of guilt… Sasami had been very helpful, both around the shrine and to liven up the mood of the entire place, and I could still not even form the thought that she had any kind of… malevolent intentions.

Sighing, I moved to push open the doors to the walkway outside. I had been standing behind it for some time now, knowing that Sasami was sitting outside with no apparent intention to come inside anytime soon. A circumstance further gnawing on my guilty mind. I was amazed at myself that by now I was ready to forgive and forget. But as I said, it was hard, or better even, near to impossible to stay angry at my new assistant.

Without a word I closed the door behind me and proceeded to sit down next to her, feet dangling from the wooden floor. It kind of reminded me of that first meeting about two weeks ago and I couldn't help but reminisce about how much I had grown fond of the girl I had believed to be just another nuisance to add in my stressful life these days. How wrong I had been. The kami must have heard me that fateful morning, because Sasami seemed to be very eager to please and to share my burdens as I had wished for. I could hardly deny any more that after the night spent at the fair we had been well on the way to actual friendship.

"Gomen nasei…"

The apology slipped from our lips pretty much in flawless synchrony. Sasami lifted her head where it had been buried in her arms before, just as I looked back in startled amazement. There was that stereotypical gust of air that blew by – and yes, that actually happened – and then I couldn't help the first faint but quickly strengthening smile that was in turn answered by a first shy and then more and more radiant one by my companion. Finally we let go of the stored tension and broke out into a wave of giggles that lasted for several long, good and liberating seconds. I couldn't quite recall when I had laughed like this the last time but it surely had been a long while ago. Not even Usagi got me to do that often. Not that I didn't enjoy a good inspiriting humor but I never had felt the real need, the real reason to do so.

After we had calmed down somewhat, silence once again claimed a prime position but unlike before it was completely vacant of the tension that had been between us since the earlier incident. I was saved from a repeat of the first attempt to start a conversation when Sasami was a wee bit faster this time. "I shouldn't have done that, Rei-oneesama," the younger girl started, using a bit more formal suffix than the playful "-chan" that I had come to like, especially coming from her. Right now, the blue-haired girl appeared rather humble. A trait I had observed quite often. It had something of royalty but also a certain… divinity. I knew that would sounded stupid to anyone else, however, that was what my senses were telling me. And then there was the other presence I had felt more than once now. Sometimes separated, often mingled with Sasami's own. "I was curious because you looked so sad the other day when I asked you about…" She trailed off, the end of the sentence still unmistakable.

I said nothing for a moment, then heaved another sigh, shaking my head slightly. "And I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have known by now you only mean well." The smiles came more natural and more genuine around Sasami, and now was no exception. "So, we both know now what we shouldn't have done. Maybe we should just forget the entire thing happened to begin with?" I offered with a casualty that once more served to surprise me. It really shouldn't anymore. I wouldn't get rid of the positive presence of Sasami anytime soon. I didn't even want to.

The younger girl's eyes lit up. "Really?"

I chuckled at the wonder and eagerness to do just that. "Sure," I replied.

We both smiled at each other and continued to sit there in the cool night air. The weather had been pretty irregular. While typical for April, there had been a more steady increase in fluctuation the last years that worried me somewhat. I wasn't sure just what exactly to do about the other girl. But I surely did not want her presence gone from the Jinja, the positive element that would be removed, was too great a sacrifice in my opinion. And the ease with which this first minor fallout had been handled, was demonstrating once more that I would probably lose a possible good friend…

Or more.

I would have to call Ami about… arranging some stuff.

(Sasami)

Silence was quite an interesting thing if you took the time to study it. There were various degrees of it. Mainly those that gnawed on your nerves, making you jumpy and REALLY uneasy and those that were actually comfortable, an acknowledgement of peace and tranquility in one particular situation. Silence could be both a product of lacking company or ensuing between two or more parties.

I could safely say I knew a lot about silence. Often enough of the uncomfortable, lonely sort. I could list numerous such instances and they had all left lasting impressions in my heart. The entire time period where I did not understand Tsunami's gift properly, or that one time when Tenchi had pretty much died in the attempt of rescuing Ryoko from Kagato. I had felt it, literally so, and I did not wish to relive the experience anytime soon, or ever if it could be helped. I never liked to be lonely, I never liked the deafening silence that came with the void of any other living presence. That is why I usually tried to always immerse myself within friends and family, feeling all that much more at ease in the presence of others whose light shone with the vibrancy of life, keeping the darkness away from themselves and those around them in the process.

Yes, I knew about silence… and this one was one of the more enjoyable ones that I had encountered so far. Sitting side by side here with Rei, outside on the wooden porch in the cool night air, yet the temperature not really touching me. That had been different just a few minutes ago when my inner self was in full agreement with the physical outsides effect the occasional rather biting wind for this time of year had on me. However, it had just taken a couple of words exchanged, preceding that a heartily exchange of genuine amusement, in order to placate the negative effect my foolish actions from earlier had had on the tentative relationship – entirely platonic… so far – that had formed between the older miko and myself.

I was feeling gratifying relief at the easy forgiveness earned by the raven-haired miko. In my opinion, her anger was quite justified. What I had done was stupid, disregarding her privacy and intruding on a matter obviously dragging up past memories that didn't want to be dragged up to begin with. I could have handled that much better. It was in these moments that I became very aware how much of life's lessons I had missed. My childhood drastically cut short I had been forced to grow up much faster. While physically that had been an unavoidable side effect, especially as of late, the mental side was a totally different matter. Maybe I had access now to most of Tsunami's memories and knowledge but even her human aspect had barely lived past the dawn of adulthood before becoming what she was today, and her elemental side was of a totally different nature to provide sufficient parallels.

Combined it ought to be enough, yet that missing gap that was still between us and always would be until our full assimilation, often was enough to ensue a lack of the complementation that we would have when fully joined. While a combination of many different origins, we were in no way perfect, even all of us put together. And I think Tsunami deliberately tried to let me learn my own lessons. I could understand that, even if I sometimes wished she would just give me a fair warning in advance.

I did.

True enough.

I glanced sideways at Rei, sitting there rather relaxed actually, staring of into the night sky. I could only speculate what was on the older girl's mind. It was amazing just how easily that crisis had been averted. All evening I had felt like I had just destroyed the tentative bonds forming between us. In a way, I should have known better. There was something far more… potent that tied us together – I actually had a pretty good idea by now what – and besides, Hino Rei was not someone to stay angry at someone for long. There was a gentle spirit underneath of all the outward aloofness that most people saw and took for the norm. I should know, the evening at the fair had given me a pretty good glimpse, as much as the days afterwards. I hardly believed the miko was so cheap as to make judgment because of one incident.

I had learned my lesson but regardless of that, I still remembered the reaction and the underlying pain in Rei's eyes earlier. Submerged in my misery, I had spent most of my time piercing together the few clues into a greater picture. And yet they still left some questions open. I wouldn't press though. There was something else I could do, which hopefully would earn me some trust and openness in response. Not that I wanted to drag up painful memories but the reaction from the incident today had only firmed my resolve that I should do something for my host. I just couldn't stand by, seeing people distressed like this. Especially if it involved family. I had my own experiences there.

"Otousan is into politics too," I said quietly, nonetheless disrupting the silence and making Rei look at me in evident surprise. It pretty much confirmed my superficial theory. "I've been raised into this world… but I never particularly cared. I neither loved nor hated it… but I never quite liked what it did to Otousan… or so many others I know. _Politics_ can be a pretty harsh world. And it can change people, whether they want to or not."

It wasn't like I was lying. This was what it was like and right now it was rather irrelevant that I was talking about the greatest star-spanning empire this galaxy knew, or that my father was the Emperor himself… No, that didn't really matter and it was not the time to reveal this to the miko. Someday, maybe someday soon. I didn't like keeping secrets, not after the hurt it had cost me when I was too afraid to talk to my sister or extended family about Tsunami. But in this case, I herded my wiser counterpart's advise that it was better to wait for the moment.

As I said, that didn't really matter. I've seen and experienced firsthand what the exposure to the long debate over the succession after my parents mysterious disappearance about two years ago had done to our family unit. The wedges it had driven between us, the alienation that had taken place, the naked, carefully hidden and undeniable truths it had dragged up. It wasn't all the fault of those arrogant nobleman and noblewoman who had lost all perspective over the centuries and millennia… but it had certainly done its share.

Rei had contemplated my words for a long time. "Is that why you ran away?" Her tone wasn't judging by any measure, maybe actually understanding, compassionate. Obviously the shift in tactics was meeting with success. I didn't expect any grand revelations right now. And I had deduced most of what I needed to know already. The rest could wait for another time, when Rei was in the mood. I certainly wasn't going to push her, I never wanted to. Right now, all I wanted, was to give her some indication that I understood part of her pain. Without sufficient details, I couldn't be sure just how similar or different our experiences were but I hoped by opening up a little, to gain back some of the trust that at the very least had been scarred today.

"That's one of the reasons," I said, seeing no need to deny the words of the miko. "There is a lot more though…" I trailed off, looking up into purple eyes gazing back and for a short, startling moment I felt magnetically drawn to them…

Before Rei smiled pleasantly. I was so surprised, I could only stare down in wonder at the hand covering my own before slowly daring to look up again, seeing the same smile still there. "Why don't you tell me about that some other time? I made it a principle of mine not to dwell in the past… or at least for not too long and today has been rough enough on us."

With that she stood up and then extended her hand. "Shall we?" I was still caught unguarded by the sudden mood and topic shift. I had been pretty sure she'd address me on my open admission but it seemed like Rei had totally dropped the matter. The helping hand was just a gesture but it meant so much more. It was as much an outright invitation as I had ever gotten after pretty much dropping into the young miko's life.

With an answering smile that could have lit up the Imperial Palace back on Jurai, I took the offered hand and let myself be pulled up. It seemed the crisis was totally averted and by some miracle Rei had made the decision of wanting me to remain right there with her, regardless of my admission to, technically, having run away from home. I had believed to at least give some more explanations… but Rei had not even asked, regarding my reasons as unnecessary for the moment. It was almost as if she sensed my own reluctance, as if she knew instinctively that my reasons, whatever they were, could be trusted.

I knew that very moment, just what exactly I had felt upon our first meeting. And the realization both surprised and elated me.

(Rei)

Sitting in the main sanctuary of the Jinja, the chamber of the Sacred Fire, I stared into the flames that had guided me for so long, trying hard… and mostly unsuccessful to achieve a calm state of mind. Not that I felt troubled or something, I just couldn't find the right focus tonight. And if I was honest with myself, I knew the reason for that quite well.

Not a bad reason, mind you, not even coming close. Just a surprising one, a pleasant surprise. Not to mention quite a bit of confusion and mystery. Yes, I was thinking about Sasami again. She was out for the evening, said she had to "take care of something". The younger girl had appeared rather… apprehensive and it didn't take a genius to get the importance of whatever she had to "take care of". I hadn't made any fuss about it. In fact, I hadn't even thought about asking her for details. It wasn't like I was her mother or something…

No, but I was, at least legally, her chaperone now, and with all the mysteries surrounding my young assistant I should by all means be at least a little more curious. Oh, I was curious, all right. But not to the point where I felt threatened by the unknown factors. There was just no hint of wariness or worry about consequences. I simply trusted Sasami to tell me her secrets on her own time…

That was the most surprising realization I probably made in this last week. Instead of driving a wedge between us, the incident where Sasami had discovered the old photography that I kept carefully tugged away, we had actually gotten a lot closer. All hard feelings had been washed away in a mere instant and the following morning the event hadn't even been mentioned anymore. A part of me had wanted to stay angry, or at least sour at the younger girl. While I believed to have played my own part in the escalation of the situation, the fact remained that I should feel violated in my privacy.

I didn't though. For some strange reason, it didn't bother me that the younger girl seemed interested about my past. There was just no way she could have anything other than good intentions for doing so. To prove that I had actually gone and told her about my father, Kaidou and the… neglect that had always been there since I was little. I had never felt the need to express my feelings on the matter like that to anyone, not even my fellow Senshi. I didn't look back into the past. That was my principle. However, as hard as I tried this would always come up once in awhile, reminding me of those unpleasant childhood memories.

And with Sasami… I couldn't explain it, really, I couldn't. It felt… strangely comforting, relieving to talk to someone about it. Sure, if I had wanted to I could have gone to grandfather but I never felt the need to do that. It was in the past. There was nothing I could change about it now. And still, with the mysterious, young girl who had literally dropped right onto my life's doorstep, I was at ease. I could release the pent-up frustration and melancholy those painful memories stirred up and I knew they would be understood, they would be safe with her.

It was yet another mystery about my new companion.

By now, I felt no trouble in actually calling her friend. As I said, the incident had actually managed to bring us closer and I had learned some small things about her in return. A kindred spirit. A mixture of emotions was tied to the term. Usually that is how I saw my companions, my friends. However, I couldn't shake of the feeling that something far… deeper was there, connecting us. No, I already knew that. It was the nature of that connection that… scared me a little, but strangely enough excited me. While I tried hard to suppress the latter reaction, it was getting harder with each day and with each moment spent around the vivid, cheerful spirit filling the space of Hikawa Jinja these days.

I missed her presence already, which might be one of the reasons for my lack of focus. The place seemed empty without her. Strange how that can happen after not even a month…

I shook my head forcefully. I would not go through that again. I had come to a decision about this a long time ago. This kind of commitment was not for me. It would just end up hurting us both. I would not be so greedy. The friendship that had formed between us was already precious to me. If I wanted more, I knew it would be messed up, again. It was best to stay the way it was right now. Yes, that was for the best.

Heaving a sigh at my inability to achieve a proper frame of my mind, my thoughts wandering too aimlessly, I got up from my position and stretched, relieving some of the tension that had resulted from minutes of lacking success to meditate. I actually had allowed myself to consider it again, did I not? Despite my unwillingness to do just that. Had I not vowed to myself to never make that mistake… But, that had been before I've seen the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru develop and fare against all odds. The loneliness in me had longed for something like that. Still, a love like that, how often did this happen? What…

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, realizing that I was losing myself once more in the familiar spiral. Even now, when Sasami wasn't around, she was affecting me in this way. Maybe I should put a bit more distance between us. The thought was as quickly discarded as it was produced. Maybe even faster. An idea simply impossible to accept. It wasn't like I could just sent her away for awhile. Not even was the thought unbearable, but also the fact remained that Sasami was now officially registered, as far as the authorities went, as part of this household and thus I was responsible for her. When Ami had called me back about the matter of the social worker that had announced a visit, I was as surprised as our resident genius had been at the news she had for me.

I had been pissed enough that someone could harbor any ill intentions against the gentle blue-haired girl. She was friendly to anyone, any customer and visitor, be they ever so grumpy. That someone actually would spell trouble for her was beyond me and if I ever managed to track down the person who had involved the authorities in this… well, I wasn't sure what I would do but it surely wouldn't be pleasant. Furious as I was about that, I was unprepared for Ami telling me that she actually had found a file for one Masaki Sasami… A file that was as mysterious and non-saying as the girl herself.

While adequate for the authorities, Ami had easily figured out that it was actually a very well faked one. It shouldn't have surprised me. The exact data was irrelevant. Mainly because I was pretty sure that birthplace, family etc. were made up. Ami concluded that it had obviously been made by someone who understood what they were doing, a bit sloppy at some points but enough to slip past the notice of a casual examination. Well, Sasami had told me that she came from a political family, so I shouldn't be surprised to find a fake ID and such stuff.

It was disappointing though, since I had hoped to learn some more things about my new assistant. Ami had offered to look a bit more into the matter but I had declined, much to my own surprise. The incident had taught us both not to be too nosy. Sasami would tell me eventually. She had already began to open up after all, and I was confident enough in the girl's innocence to placate Ami's concerns.

Rationalizing that I wouldn't get any meditation done today, I left the room, seeking some other form of occupation until Sasami got back. I had really gotten too used to her, I mused. _Can't escape now, can you. Just have to go with the flow._ It was hard to argue with those thoughts. Whatever fate had planned for Sasami and I, I doubted there was something I could do about it. That tiny, repressed and lonely part didn't want to. Not that I was anywhere near ready to admit that out loud…

(Sasami)

Once again I found myself in the kitchen during the early hours of the morning. Whistling a happy tune, I didn't need to pay much attention to what my hands were doing. The motions coming flawlessly together by years of training-developed instincts. There was nothing special about today's breakfast, allowing my thoughts to wander in different directions, rather than focusing on the preparations.

And there was enough to think about. On the one hand what I had learned yesterday still spooked around my head and would probably always remain in the background with Tsunami being so concerned about it and I could only understand that concern too well. I had been eager to learn what had my other half so absent-minded and troubled most of the time. Of course, I had also been somewhat apprehensive when Tsunami finally relented and that apprehension had been well founded.

At first, I had been rather awed at actually visiting Earth's Yggdrasil and was wondering at the course of action. Obviously Tsunami wanted to explain the situation to me rather than just letting me access her memories, thoughts and feelings. In a way I was grateful for that. The environment had been soothing to me, the many impressions of the vivid forest and the magnificent tree had managed to calm my mind. True, not that I hadn't seen a Life Tree before, I was in the process of assimilating with one, but there were some difference between Tsunami and most other Yggdrasil. This was the first time I had met one of the _normal_ spirits in person. Martel was a kind woman, or so it seemed, and had greeted me rather warmly.

However, that is where most of the pleasant memories ended. I had heard about the ancient seal, holding one of the most malevolent creatures captive that the galaxy, maybe the universe as a whole had ever seen. From Tsunami's memories I knew about the chaos and destruction this monster had wrought upon Earth hundreds of millennia ago, just as much as I knew about the effort and sacrifices it had taken to seal it away.

No wonder Tsunami was worried. My mind still boggled at the idea that in just a few years time the ancient seal was weakened enough for the creature, known as Pandora to the people of those old times, to make a most likely successful attempt at escape. A shudder run down my spine, just thinking about the fear the human memories of Tsunami inspired. It was hard to believe. While still maintaining most of her humanity in spirit, the merge between her and her namesake tree self on Jurai had made her a lot less submissive to such emotions. Usually Tsunami had a calm, balanced nature, seldom swayed by extreme emotions. That had often been an anchor for me lately. Now the level of concern from my other half was far beyond normal levels and not helping at all to calm my own nerves.

I couldn't debate what was worst though. The fact that something so gigantic it put even Tokimi to shame was about to assault not only Earth but most likely the rest of life as a whole, or that there was nothing that could be done about it. I admit, I did not understand all the details and factors. What I could relate to were only the glimpses of memory that I had from Tsunami. I understood though that the seal in itself was a delicate matter. Tempering with it was like trying to extinguish a fire by pouring oil over it. It left me feeling helpless… A sentiment shared all the way by my nominal counterpart.

On the other hand there was the much more enjoyable. Returning home – a term that had become much more meaning as well – rather late, I had not expected to find anyone still up. But there had been Rei, sitting on the front porch, at such a late hour, patiently waiting. There hadn't been an inquiry about where I had been for so long. Instead all that I could detect was relief at my return, a reaction that warmed my heart considerably, chasing away the dark clouds that had clustered around my mind since the revelations of the two life tree dryads earlier. Rei had been unmistakably glad that I was back. Not so much because she had been worried, but more because… she missed my presence.

At first I had thought I had misinterpreted it but thinking back on the last week and the steadily growing… affection between us. There was a genuine friendship now and Rei seemed to make no effort to deny it. Neither in front of strangers or her friends, who I had met briefly, their own time occupying them equally as much as Rei at the moment. Those that I met seemed to be very nice though. Especially the girl named Usagi. They were all reincarnated star children, or so Tsunami had deduced, but the blonde seemed to have actually caused an interesting reaction of nostalgic interest. Not that I had that much trouble seeing the similarities between her and Tsunami's sister. But that wasn't of much importance now.

It had been a cause of much discussion between my other half and me, whether or not it would be wise to tell them eventually what lay in store for them. I felt like we should, I felt I should at least tell Rei… However, Tsunami had been surprisingly adamant about the matter. There was little to be done at this point and revealing our knowledge would only serve to throw their peaceful lives into disorder. Martel had obviously told her about what the Senshi of this age had gone through in recent years and I could sympathize that they deserved some quiet. Nonetheless…

I sighed in defeat. I wouldn't win that argument with Tsunami. And she had been doing this for many, many millennia now. Sacrifices for the greater good, just like the current one of leaving Jurai behind. It pained her, I could tell, but usually she had always been right in the past. I had to simply trust her on this and that had been something I had learned to do in recent years.

And so I rather concentrated on more pleasant memories. Like the growing relationship between Rei and myself. I had realized it that night, after the incident with the photo. I couldn't deny it anymore. The feeling was just like Tenchi and yet… far stronger in many ways.

"What are you going to do about this?" My concentration didn't waver at the sudden, ghostly appearance but I spared Tsunami a glance. I had expected her to ask me about this situation. I was aware that it was somewhat complicated with having to consider our impending assimilation. Tsunami smiled, knowing my thoughts immediately. "Not like that. Sasami-chan, you shouldn't be worried that I disapprove. First of all it is your life. And all decisions that we make individually will be absorbed into our final form. It was the same when I underwent this the first time. I might be less human right now but I still loved and still do love my sister and friends from that time. Nothing will be lost."

I smiled shyly. "I know that. I just keep feeling like I make decisions for us both this way." With a shrug I added eventually, "Not that it matters right now. I won't rush into this. I'm pretty sure about my feelings but Rei seems rather reluctant to admit anything beyond friendship. I'm sure she must have felt something by now… It's no surprise though, considering what she went through." It pained me to think about what Rei told me about her experience with love, both from family and someone she considered… close. There was no telling what pushing the relationship onwards by force could result in. And I had learned my lesson with Tenchi anyway. Young and naïve as I had been, I had wanted too much, too fast, and ended up influencing the outcome just as much as it had been predetermined. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

There was enough time for this to grow. And eventually, just maybe I would find the place where I truly belonged to after all.

You have grown up a lot, Tsunami said gently, her expression almost motherly.

I giggled at that. "Hai. It comes with the age." The tone was teasing, unlike the usual residential regret of growing up as fast as I had. It wasn't just to placate Tsunami's guilt though but at the moment, I did feel at ease about the circumstances. There was nothing to be changed about that anyway, and I had learned my own lessons through this, lessons that might as well help me now in pursuing something that could turn out to be quite… wonderful.

Higurashi Shrine, somewhere else in Tokyo (Sango) 

The morning was a beautiful one, the sunrise casting the city in a magnificent myriad of colors. Even after spending over a year in this age, I found myself still mesmerized at the sheer magnitude of what was called the city of Tokyo. So unlike what I had known, what I had thought possible to begin with. The state of human evolution into an industrial and technological highly advanced age was hard to believe for one from some half millennia ago. To say that I had been impressed upon first setting foot into this era would be a gross understatement. Such a shame though that only recently I had begun to feel the need to actually learn about this age and all its wonders. The curiosity that had been clouded by listlessness caused by the ordeal which's memory I had been fleeing from.

Lately I found myself often sitting here on the roof of the housing adjourned to the small shrine. The tranquility and peace of the morning helped to soothe my mind, taking it away from the dark places and the nightmares still haunting my sleep despite all the efforts of my companion. I couldn't discern if they became less or actually more in recent days. I would prefer to say the former but could not quite deny the latter either. Too much reminded me here of what I had both lost and endured in the long and brutal conflict waged in my home era with the Half-Youkai Naraku… and its eventual conclusion. A conclusion that was as much brutal as it was bloody, not to mention laced with sacrifices left and right that left us feeling none to happy after emerging the nominal _victors_. A war had no victors, only survivors.

It was a good thing that we were leaving. Not that I wasn't grateful for the kindness with which Kagome's family had treated me, welcoming me into their midst like their own without hardly batting an eye. And to be fair, I was glad that I had been able to live with a family that had enough ties to the traditional rather than some of the modern age ones where I would have found it much more difficult to fit in.

As it was, my training as a youkai taijiya had included enough spiritual practice that I found myself easily able to lend a hand to the kind if somewhat eccentric priest of the Higurashi Jinja. True, many things had changed over the course of the centuries, in both human evolution and the practice of religion. Some of that was quite mind-boggling to me. And yet I found Kagome's grandfather to be of a rather traditional, altruistic branch who more than welcomed and favored my insight of my own training.

Then there were of course the other members of Kagome's family. Namely her mother, a woman who I had no trouble in drawing a resemblance to my companion in points of character. She was a very friendly sort that was easy to get along with. I had learned a great deal from her, not just helping around the house but also in more than a few private talks that aided me enormously in fitting in with is age's many facet.

And little Souta… Well, just seeing him and Kagome interact reminded me of Kohaku and myself. Which in turn of served to make me fall into melancholy and depression. I cursed myself for that, knowing that I should rather be happy for them, but could hardly help it. How should I after all that happened after all? After the choice I had been forced to make. One love for another? One dear life for another? How could I not remember the untroubled times spent back at our village, where Kohaku and I had fooled around in similar displays of sibling rivalry and affection. It was still too painful to recall… and I wasn't sure if it would ever get better.

Yes, it was surely best to leave. I had grown to like this place and almost felt like part of the family already but too many things here sparked memories of the kind I would rather have buried than remembered. For over a year now I had sought to come to terms with what had transpired in the final stages of the battle with Naraku. And while especially Kagome's patient caring had done much to quench the flames of shame, loss and revulsion, I was hardly close to salvation. I probably would never be. That which happened was a part of my life, an undeniable circumstance of my past which I would have to accept eventually and let go so that I could live once again, to start a new life from the ashes left behind. Yet, I could not really let go. Not when everything here constantly reminded me of what I had lost. What we had lost… because Kagome, I could tell that without asking, was just as affected as I was. The tree, the well… Marks and reminders of the age we had left behind, the sacrifices we had left behind still haunting us.

A faint smile crept into my face as I spotted my companion, exiting the house below, with Kirara following close behind. She did not look around, instead turning around right away to glance up to my place on the roof, favoring me with one of her patent kind smiles that had many take a fast liking to her in my era. Many including myself. It was more strained nowadays. No doubt tainted by the same reasons I myself could not muster the will to be carefree and happy nowadays.

With hardly any effort I stood up and casually jumped down to ground level, years of training permitting me such feats with ease. "Good morning, Kagome-chan," I greeted and without waiting for a reply pulled her close in for a kiss that lasted well into several seconds and that made the appliance of the term "good morning kiss" appear horribly understated.

"Good morning, Sango-chan," Kagome replied when we finally parted, her breath somewhat hitched and her face just the tiniest bit flushed. She was used to it by now and hardly all so embarrassed as she had been at the beginning. Still, at times I could still manage to bring some coloring to her cheeks which was undeniable worth the effort. "You were up early."

Kagome's tone implied more than her words said. The dark-haired miko had clearly missed me upon waking. We had become so used to having the other close that we more or less depended on it. "Gomen, I felt somewhat restless this morning."

My lover inclined her head questioningly. "Nervous?"

It was easy to fathom what she was asking about. After all I had just spent reflecting on the matter myself. "Not really. I think a change will do us good. Not that I don't like it here, but…"

Before I could continue, Kagome had put a finger on my lips, effectively silencing me with that and a tender, understanding look. "I know," was all she said and yet I could see so much more in brown eyes that held a wisdom far beyond that which should apply to someone of our age. No doubt the result of her final merging with Kikyou but also the weight of seeing the cruelties of life firsthand and much too soon for someone so young. I was aware that Kagome had pondered to have us move away right after our return but was torn in her decision. She no doubt saw the need to leave the past behind but didn't want to leave her family behind so soon.

Now that she had finished with what they called Junior High School education – after repeating the year mostly spent in my era – we were now both more than ready to seek a different, a new path in life. I had to admit while the year spent here with Kagome's family had served to constantly remind of what we had left behind, it had also given me a sense of stability. I had been able to slowly get used to this time and age instead of rushing into things… In retro perspective that was probably a good thing.

Kirara started to head inside. Wordlessly Kagome and I both turned to follow and finish our last preparations, hands linking together with the familiarity of over a year of constant and deep companionship, giving us both a sense of shelter in each other's presence.

Hikawa Jinja (Rei) 

There was definitely an advantage having a cook in your household, even more so one whose skill level was on par with Makoto's, if not – and believe me I had not thought that was possible sometime ago – even exceeding it. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, you name it. Every time Sasami did her magic in the kitchen you were left very much sated and conflicted between either being thoroughly energize to tackle any tasks the day would confront you with, or reveling too much in the content feeling the meals were giving you. And magic it was indeed because how else could you describe those wonders of culinary deliciousness?

I chuckled to myself at the odd ways my thoughts traveled this morning. Not that I would deny their logic. Far from it. In fact, going about the morning ritual of preparing for the day, I had just finished another such "magic meal" by my nominal assistant. And it would indeed be a day where I could use all of the energy her meals tended to supply. How exactly I had allowed myself to be talked into this was still beyond me but nonetheless here I was, ready to greet yet another addition to these grounds that had had a lone or at best a duo of caretakers for the last several decades.

Oh, who was I fooling? It was Sasami's idea and by now I was fairly accustomed to the fact that even if I had sufficient arguments against them, I would usually yield to her suggestions. After all, the young girl had proven to be an enormous relief in many fields of my life. Her teaching in the Shinto faith was crude, sporting many unusual practices – which no less amended to be effective in the end – and could adept very quickly. Further more, her friendly, usual cheerful manner had – how to put that without sounding too exaggerating? – considerably boosted Hikawa's reputation. And that when I had thought Grandfather's illness would produce quite the opposite effect.

I even had had more times to actually spent studying and at campus these last days, feeling more secure now that Sasami could handle herself. She seemed to pick up on base and advanced principles of my chosen faith that I had practiced and learned for years in the blink of an eye, quite literally. Sometimes I wondered if the younger girl was really somehow divinely guided or an angel in disguise. I would not totally dismiss the notion because her aura suggested at anything but ordinary.

While I had never thought her to be… dangerous – a concept that seemed to go against the very nature of her existence as any amateur spiritualist could have perceived easily –, now even my earlier, base suspicions had all but evaporated. And as fast the speed with which our friendship was developing seemed, I was aware that I would miss her terribly if she were to be gone.

Then again. I had felt the same after meeting my fellow comrades, the other Senshi, yet not too such an extent and such speed. This was a fateful encounter indeed, I was not blind to that. Just how fateful I was still wondering about…

My mental reflections were brought to a halt upon discovering in dismay yet another testament that for all her possible divinity, Masaki Sasami had a weird sense of mischief, involving to play the occasional practical joke here and there. As it was, the traditional miko garb, the robes that would mark me as one of my current station, were gone… and I was pretty sure I would not find any of the spare ones in time. Instead of the traditional white and red what I found brought a smile of mixed affection and bemused irritation to my face.

The robe was somewhere in cross a style between that of a miko and that of a priest – or priestess in this case, close to the intricate designs of a standard kimono while it had something more… royal. Even though I thought the term odd, it was the only one that seemed to fit. And not just because the color tone was off a royal blue, highlighted by the fiery red at collar and sleeves. There were curious designs all over it. Little white animals, bird-like, the closest resemblance being somewhere near an eagle, crossed with a butterfly... Actually, I was rather versed in ornithology and I could neither draw from that nor from my past life – who had encountered a considerable greater variety of species – any accurate determination of the kind of creature.

It was probably not even meant to resemble anything. Just a design. I shook off the feeling that it meant something more. There was also another object I had spotted. The analogy to the hat of a priest was hard to mistake but actually the head garment was more like a laurel wreath, well without there being any laurel… as much as I could tell. It was of some kind of leaves or other natural material, I determined, having picked it up and running my fingers alongside the curious article. While not quite laurel, the term wreath could easily be applied as it would fit around the head of the owner quite nicely. The front could be easily made out as the material was woven into a triangular shape pointed downwards.

All in all, this was rather beautiful and, as much as I tried not to be affected, efficiently touching. Now, I knew for a fact that Hikawa Jinja did not own this and had trouble thinking Sasami could have purchased it on her own. First because I had never seen a style quite so unique before and didn't believe it to be casually sold in the next clothes shop around the corner… and even if, the price would probably far exceed which the younger girl should have been able to afford. Which left only the option that this might be her own, in some manner… Yet another mystery to be added to my charming assistant.

That was a thought to be pondered later though. Our guests would arrive soon and while I still wasn't quite certain of the younger girl's suggestion it did have some merit and I would at least reserve judgment whether or not the two girls, who would come as "exchange mikos" on recommendation by a priest from a another shrine that my grandfather knew quite well, would serve to be quite as potentially gifted as indicated and thus a further aid. The offer was made in the vague hopes that a change of climate would do the priest's granddaughter and one of her friends to some good, something new to leave behind what sounded like some tragedy in their recent past.

A month ago, I would have declined. But having Sasami around had showed me that I could very well share my own dream with others and accept their aid. If anything, I owed Sasami and her efforts, that I was willing to at least see for myself who those Higurashi Kagome and her companion were.

Grabbing a hold of the curious robes, I shrugged in defeat, knowing I had not the time to find anything else. And besides, this had been Sasami's idea to begin with. And so I slipped into the fine garments with a nonchalant, "Well, let's humor her, shall we?" that came from the experience of roughly one month spent around Sasami and the wisdom that came with it. The wisdom that going along with that little "prank" – though one could mistakes this instant more as a gift – was inevitable. Best to just show our potential additions just who they got themselves involved with.

(Sasami)

The climate had begun to stabilize over the last days. Unfortunately, I knew as much of the reasons as I knew that such chaotic temperature difference would be more frequent in the following months and years to come. The planet was reacting, in dismay and more than a certain amount of trepidation, to what would be coming, soon.

I closed my eyes for a moment, applying one of the techniques I had learnt from Aunt Funaho, centering my thoughts on the here and now instead of dwelling on the past or in this case dreading the future. All too often I had found myself doing so. As much as I tried to be happy within the present, whenever I was alone or without sufficient distraction my thoughts tended to wander along darker paths, reflection and vision alike, all of which rarely being pleasant. In that aspect our assimilation proved none too helpful either. While our joining gave us a sense of eternal companionship, Tsunami herself had always been prone too worrying too much about events past and forthcoming. Other than her sister who would live every day with the unwavering hope of a brighter future. Both of us had tried to be like that but often found ourselves failing more than we would like to admit.

At least, I decided, it would soon not be so lonely anymore around here. Not that I wasn't content with Rei and her grandfather. However, there were times, when Rei was away to college and such, that the shrine tended to feel like Tsunami had after our departure from Jurai. Vivid but yet not sufficient to hold my personal shadows at bay… I was being ungrateful just thinking that, yet I couldn't entirely help it. It was selfish, maybe the one true thing that I would readily admit to being such, and still I needed the company of others. The warmth and love of family, the light of loved ones. I tried to give it in return but what good was it if no one was there… Which wasn't true anymore. Rei was there and… her presence alone was enough to make me feel immensely lighter, taking away the many burdens I always felt weighing down on my shoulders…

I exhaled lightly, having found my center, once more with the help of but a mere thought regarding the raven-haired miko. Fascinating, enthralling and altogether titillating. A gentle, peaceful smile played around my lips as I recalled the image of the fair beauty who was – and that was no metaphorical exaggeration – the very heart of this shrine. She was the physical avatar of the spirit residing here and as such none of those that had come before her could have hoped to develop a stronger connection to this place.

Suddenly becoming aware of other presences in my immediate vicinity, my eyes blinked open and I could not help but blush in embarrassment being caught in such entranced contemplation which was only half the attempted meditation. If I had truly been meditating, I would have sensed their arrival earlier. Simply put, I had been more daydreaming than meditating. Not even to begin with the fact that I had currently been standing upright, leaning on my broom with which I had been cleaning just a few minutes before…

Giggling nervously I quickly covered my embarrassment with a cheerful smile and wave of my free hand. "Ohiyo!" The two girls were clad in casual clothing. Both were black-haired but with enough superficial difference to tell them apart. The one on the left wore her hair open, falling past her shoulders, wearing a combination of a blue shirt and white miniskirt in typical Japanese school uniform fashion. She had light brown eyes, just like her companion. The girl on her right was clad more like someone who was expecting to move any given moment with their utmost capacity. Convenient instead of formal. Black leather pants and a shirt. I wouldn't define it as much tomboyish as the attire chosen by a warrior. Her hair that had a lighter shade than her companions, coming close to an actual brown with the right bit of illumination, was fittingly tied into a braid.

They made a striking contrast to one spiritually gifted. Their inner spirits were honed and sharpened, and I could tell that as much as I was measuring them within the space of a few moments, they were doing just the same which created a respectful but somewhat vexing silence between us for but a mere second.

"Oh," I finally said, "You must be the ones from Higurashi Jinja, am I right?"

"Hai," the one with the darker hair and more… feminine style said. With her my senses were flaring actually. There was something particular… soothing about her. No doubt that she possessed great skill in the spiritual. "I am Higurashi Kagome, and this is Sango. We came here to seek a new beginning in our lives." She was also rather polite, I noted. With no word did she comment on my age or raise a question about my presence even though I was fairly sure Rei hadn't given her family any indication that someone else was already living here.

On the contrary, her companion was not so polite about it. "Excuse us, but you seem somewhat young to be the granddaughter of the priest who we were told to expect…" the one named Sango pointed out, earning herself a chiding look from the other girl. Bowing her head in apology, she relented. "What I meant to ask is if the one named Hino Rei is in attendance?"

I smiled non-judgmental much to the girl's relief. I dared not pry deeper. I've never been one to do so if it could be helped. The gifts at my disposal could probably reveal me much about their different paths. I did not wish to disturb their privacy if not necessary though. And just looking at the surface of her aura I could see that a terrible wrong had been done to this Sango, several actually, which had buried a colorful spirit under a mountain of bitterness, loathing and other such emotions, her sole real anchor being the other girl. For that last fact I didn't need to read auras. They were holding hands after all, doing nothing much to conceal that circumstance. That should be a dead giveaway for anyone with a little bit of imagination.

"Ah," I said at least, "I have only come recently to this shrine. I doubt you have heard about me. I am Sasami by the way." I extended my hand and found it willing shaken by the other miko – of that I was rather certain. "Rei-san has been so kind to take me in when I had no other place to stay and I've been helping her out since then."

"She sounds like a nice person," Kagome said, her eyes betraying the casual tone. In that one handshake alone I had felt the great spiritual potential in the other girl and I was certain she had glimpsed something of mine. This one had sharp senses, maybe even sharper than Rei at her current level, and I had a feeling it would be hard to hide my peculiar nature from her.

She plays an important role though.

Before I could ponder that ominous statement from my other half though, I could sense Rei emerging from the main building. "Ah," I said out loud. "And there would be Hino Rei, caretaker and head miko of the Hikawa Jinja." I gulped slightly at the glare – lacking real ire – leveled at me when Rei came into view but the sight was worth it. The garb I had… exchanged for her usual clothes was a gift I had received from Auntie Funaho for my last birthday celebrated on Jurai. It was a little bit too big for me to fit in yet and besides, it suited Rei even better. I could not help the humorous smile and did not try to veil my affection. Rei's glare did not vanish but there was a hint of affection there too, as if in reply to my own.

"Don't let the little Miko-chan fool you. She is not as innocent as she makes one believe," the raven-haired girl said aloud. However, as she stepped past me to greet the new arrivals, she whispered, "That was mean, missy. Extra chores for you." In a more gentle tone, she added though, "It's still beautiful though." Rei favored me with a quick grateful smile and then she was past. It took me a moment or two to compose myself again, my heart still fluttering.

(Kagome)

"Excuse my assistant, she means well. Really," the older girl said as she came to a halt some feet across from us. For a moment I thought of her in traditional miko robes instead of the strange… garb that she was wearing and could not deny the uncanny resemblance to my former incarnation as Kikyou. Hino Rei seemed to instinctually project all that you would expect from someone in her position, carrying herself with dignity and yet humbleness. I had at once the conviction that the Kikyou of old, before her tragic death, and this young woman would have gotten along well. And I didn't really need to access the latent memories that were a side effect of the final remerging of our soul.

"That's okay," I said simply. I had never been one of overt formalities and judging by the interaction between the older and younger girl, I had the distinct impression that they weren't really the traditional, close-minded sort that you often discovered when dealing with religion nowadays… not that there hadn't been enough sad examples in the older ages. The lack of openness in a religious concept that was supposed to be more a way of life than a religion itself, had been scandalizing when I first fully comprehended it after I was able to see the entire thing with new eyes. My visits in to the Sengoku Jidai had taught me a great deal of respecting the traditions that grandfather had always tried to teach me. But only after acquiring most of my past incarnation's memories and knowledge upon our final merge in the eve of Naraku's demise could I truly see that many who thought to understand their faith, were blind to the reality.

Kikyou had not just been a powerful priestess because she was gifted accordingly but even more so because she knew what to do with her gifts and what her faith really entitled. Many Japanese were not better than other practitioners of a different religion. Following prefabricated wisdoms without ever really understanding what they meant.

Hino Rei though seemed to know very well that there was much more out there in life than the classical and traditional Shinto faith covered. True, Shinto – combined with Buddhist – faith might as well come closest to the workings of the world, if taken strictly and applying the core teachings instead of the many slogans found nowadays. But even we could not claim to know everything, neither could we claim our faith to be perfect and without flaws… or to put it better, missing certain aspects. And without really needing to ask, I could tell that Hino Rei had made similar discoveries over the years.

For a few moments we stood like this in silence, each measuring the other. I wondered what the other girl was thinking about me. I knew that coming back into this time for good, many had commented on the change that had overcome me. In truth I did not so much saw me as having changed, but rather more having matured, grown a little wiser with the experiences, both good and bad, that I had made in the past. Without those adventures I would probably have never discovered my potential, always leading the bleak life of a normal schoolgirl. The typical example of Japanese society…

There had been times I wished to never having fallen into that well but then I would remember all the good that had come with the traumatizing and bad, and I would reconsider that notion. I couldn't see myself going back to such a simple life, unaware of the world around us, and frankly I didn't want to.

"A nice style," the silence was eventually broken by Sango with this dry comment, laced with a little bit of humor that one saw so scarcely from her these days. She had really had it hardest from all of us and it was mostly for her sake that I had so readily agreed to Grandfather's idea. For once he actually had had a good one…

I smiled in reply to my companion's remark. While the style of the raven-haired girl's robes was somewhat like a kimono, I had not seen something like that in this time and age, at least not in the normal small and unimportant shrine. To me, it appeared more like the formal clothing of royal house. And the laurel around her head was surely not standard fashion for a miko. "I think it's nice."

As if on cue, the younger girl with the very curious and mysterious aura piped up in ready agreement. "Isn't it? Where did you find that, Rei-oneechan?" The innocent look in the pinkish-red eyes could have fooled me, really, it nearly did… If not for the withering stare leveled from older upon younger miko. Thus the equally innocent-seeming batting of eyelashes made me chuckle involuntarily.

Rei seemed to bristle for a moment, displaying a fierce temper the likes that I could sympathize with albeit having become much more controlled in recent years. Then she sagged her shoulders in defeat and in a dry tone complained, "Oh, have fun with your hostess, will you not?"

Both Sango and the younger Sasami joined into the genuine laughter and after awhile even Rei's resolve crumbled and she joined into the casual display of kinship so easily displayed. Here we were, two groups of relative strangers, meeting for the first time, and we were joking about the interesting choice of clothing of our new hostess, apparently some kind of jest played by her younger apprentice or assistant or whatever position she held. It was nice to know that our lives hadn't turned so bleak that we could no longer enjoy such moments.

My instincts, that I had learned to trust more than in fifteen years before my first travel to the past, told me, however, that something far deeper had just transpired than just casual and gentle amusement. There was a connection here between us that was intriguing. This meeting was not mere coincidence, it was fated. That much I had at once been able to perceive. There was an easy kinship immediately forming.

That was something to be contemplated for another time though as the current episode was interrupted by a soft mewling sound that drew our hostess' and her younger friend's attention. I looked down and noted that Kirara who had been trotting behind us before was pacing over to the young blue-haired girl. That was odd enough, considering that the cat Youkai did not immediately trust everyone, but here she was, all but purring and rubbing against the younger girl's legs upon reaching her.

I shared a look with Sango who was equally baffled and felt myself confirmed in my earlier estimation of Sasami's aura… and the strange lack of disturbance that any would inflict upon surroundings when not totally in harmony with the Wa of the place. And she had said herself she hadn't been here long either. The innocent-seeming girl was indeed mysterious but by no means dangerous or harboring ill intentions, that I could tell with an immediate clarity that startled me. Considering all this, maybe it wasn't all that surprising to see Kirara act like this.

"What is that?" Rei asked with a look of scrutiny, studying Kirara intently for a moment. "Some type of cat?"

In the meantime Sasami had picked up Kirara, favoring her with an adoring smile and settled the smaller form of the Youkai on her right shoulder where she began to purr contently as if she never had done anything else than sitting there… which baffled both Sango and I even further.

Recovering from the shock, my companion replied awkwardly, "Something like that." I doubted either of the two believed that. They were both gifted and skilled way beyond what was to be considered normal in this day and age. It was a good thing though that Kirara's current state was not really a guise to hide her true self but simply a different form, which was not so easily perceived.

Rei seemed to take Sasami's unspoken approval as reason enough to not ask any more questions for the moment. Turning around she indicated for us to follow with a wave of her hand. "As long as it doesn't scare the birds away… Come on, girls, let us get you inside. We can talk more when you are settled."

Crown Fruit Parlor (Rei) 

"We are really sorry this comes so late. But you know, studying and all that…"

I glanced with a mixture of exasperation and incredulity at the blonde on the other side of the booth. While the apologetic behavior was becoming tiresome, hearing Usagi talk about studying like it was something important, was still something that had the quality of mind-boggling. I suppose it is just a matter of finding the right motivation, I thought to myself. Our Princess had surprised us all when applying for Junior College with the intention of taking Art classes. However, if you looked a bit more closely you would easily see that she had improved in exponential leaps after taking the club in High School.

"Usagi. I told you already, it's alright. I barely had time myself, and things are just now starting to wind down a bit." Actually, they were winding down immensely. It had been a little more than a week after the new additions to Hikawa Jinja had arrived and between the four of us the hectic that had controlled my life in the last month had quieted down to bearable levels. I actually had time to concentrate more on my studies and catch up on the lost time of the last month. I could now easily go out in the morning for lectures, since the other three were always around.

As for their education… Well, I wasn't sure about Sango but Kagome had barely finished Junior High School as far as I knew, repeating a year, and had voiced no clear intent on higher education. I wasn't quite sure if it suited her anyway. From all the new _help_ acquired throughout the last month, Kagome possessed the most obvious knowledge and skill. I wasn't so sure about Sasami's level since I had the impression she was hiding a lot of what she actually knew and could do, but Kagome was another story. It was easy to see that she was the granddaughter of a fellow Shinto priest. I had an easy time acknowledging her as an equal. In fact her profound knowledge about herbs was better than mine. She was a natural-born miko and would make a fine priestess one day.

"That is good to hear," Ami said from her place next to me. "And we know how it is. That's the first time we've all been together since March." She glanced down at her watch with a frown. "And I barely have much time to be doing this." I could sympathize. From all of us, Ami had it even harder than me in that first month of new education. Of course she had applied for Tokyo University to further her medical studies and coupled with that she was working at her mother's hospital part time as well as occasionally helping Setsuna with the project she had been indulging in for over two years now. The rebuilding of the Mugen Gakuen.

"Now, Ami-chan, I'm sure we have time to at least have a small party for Rei-chan," Makoto admonished from where she was squashed in between Minako and Usagi, the latter having claimed the window seat. Said party consisted of some drinks and two cakes currently both about half-emptied... It didn't need to be said who ate most of them. "This is REALLY good, Sasami-chan," the brunette admitted appreciatively, chewing on her piece. Usagi nodded vigorously in consent with our groups nominal cook. The others murmured in agreement. I couldn't quite hide a grin. It was a totally new event for Makoto's cooking to be contested but having sampled Sasami's skills for about a month now, I was not all too surprised.

"Yes, you are so lucky," Minako said with an envious glance in Sasami's direction, who was blushing from the praise. "Having someone who can cook for you constantly and this good…" She sighed. "All the fame, and I still can't do a decent meal." And when she grabbed for the next piece, having just finished hers, and collided with Usagi who had done the same. The resulting tugging war that ensued was ignored by the rest of the table with polite indifference.

I think we all needed some carefree event like that. Especially Minako had become far too… serious, too distant. It pained me to see her like that on more than one occasion. Despite being serious and mature than it came to Senshi matters, she had always been a vibrant girl. Displays of such childish behavior were rare these days and thus all of us ignored it, actually happy about them. She really needed to have some success in her love life, I concluded sadly, my own gaze involuntarily drawn to the form of the younger girl on my other side, giggling at the antics of my Princess and leader. When I caught myself for staring, I quickly averted my eyes before it had any noticeable outward effects. It was enough to struggle by myself with my growing… attraction… for the younger girl. Didn't need to let the others know.

It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the growing affection between us. Especially with the arrivals of Kagome and Sango. Those two didn't make much of a secret about their relationship. Not that I was judgmental or something. Having spent enough time around Haruka and Michiru I think all of us had come to a point where we viewed same sex relationships as a natural circumstances that needed no further contemplation. Those two were rather open about it though, much more so than Japanese society would normally accept. I wasn't that narrow-minded. It was apparent in their aura alone that a lot about their relationship was about comfort and necessity. There had been something in their past that had been pretty traumatizing, especially in Sango's case, and so they provided each other with a much needed anchor.

Minako eventually came out victorious in the struggle, making Usagi pout in a show of over-dramatized sulking and grabbed another piece, this time from Makoto's cake.

"Geez," Makoto commented dryly, "I think I should be offended." The playful smile belied her reaction to suddenly becoming the replacement choice and the look she and Sasami shared was one of mutual acknowledgment of the other's skill. It was not hard to believe that they had taken an instant liking to each other. Actually all of the other's had. They knew about Sasami staying with me by now of course, but I had been a bit reluctant to take her along for what was supposed to be a private Inner Senshi "party". Somehow I had the undeniable conviction though that I owed the blue-haired girl.

It showed just how far we had come to grow accustomed too each other and it wouldn't be too long before the others would pick up on the significance of bringing someone along for what was supposed to be an event for our inner circle only… Minako had already given us a speculative look that all but said she knew right away what was going on. Dreadful, I tell you. For all her bad luck with own relationships, applying her skills to others had an almost hundred percent efficiency.

All at once Usagi stopped devouring her piece of cake and stared at Sasami. Or more like the plush cat that she tended to carry around almost permanently… well, recently it was often Sango's strange pet creature – who's exact nature I still couldn't discern –, called Kirara, that followed her around. Obviously Usagi hadn't paid attention to the toy kitten before, but now her eyes lit up in childish glee. Some of the quirks that still lurked through her more serious, humbling behavior here and there. We wouldn't have it any other way, I suppose. Sometimes her resemblance to Serenity these days was… disquieting. We had all gotten so used to the quirky, cheerful blonde that it needed some getting used to, to see her really act more and more than a Princess and future Queen. These moments were assurance enough that Usagi still was herself underneath it all.

"Oh, how kawaii," Usagi exclaimed, "Where did you get that?"

Sasami smiled happily, patting her plush kitten. "Rei-chan won it from me when we went to the fair on her birthday." She rewarded me with a fond and grateful look that threatened to tear apart my resolve with hardly any effort. Did she have to bring that up now? And give such a direct answer…

Predictably Usagi's eyes widened. "The one in Harumi? No way!" The blonde turned with an accusing expression towards me that made me wince without meaning too. "That's not fair! You went to the fair without us! And you even got her a…" She trailed off and seemed to think about what she was going to say, looking back and forth between us, before focusing on me again with wonder, "… gift?" she finished.

I was aware that everyone was looking at me now as if I had just done something totally out of character… Fine, I was never one to be known for giving out gifts or going out of my way to win some prize for someone. That is, of course, because I never had someone who was worth the effort… I rethought the statement and scowled slightly at the implications.

Huffing I did what I could best. Relying on my temper to divert the embarrassment I felt just now rushing to my face. "Yes, a gift," I shot back at Usagi, "So what about it? Am I not allowed to do get a new friend who just tried to make me feel a bit better something in return?" The moment the words slipped out and I realized how that sounded, I wished I could take it back.

Usagi didn't react for quite some time before eventually settling back into her seat, a small, knowing smile playing over her lips, that was almost as aggravating as the peculiar look Minako was favoring me with. Thankfully at least Ami and Makoto were tactful enough not to show much of their own feelings on the matter other than a short, meaningful look shared between them.

The most annoying thing was that Sasami was watching the exchange with her patent innocent expression, as if she didn't get at all what had just transpired. Thereby I doubted Sasami was as innocent about the matter as she pretended to be.

_Great_, I thought to myself with a scowl. _I'm doomed._

Hikawa Jinja 

Connecting. Achieving a total harmony with yourself and by doing that with kami. I had always been good at that. At first, when I came to Grandfather's shrine, it was a way of centering myself, of leaving behind the sadness created from my mother's death or the anger I had felt by my father's coldness. I had readily taken up Grandfather's teachings that gave me another purpose, a different outlook on life, other than the loneliness and fury I felt at this time.

Over time, I had come to accept the fact that this, being a miko in Grandfather's Jinja, obviously had been meant to be my fate from the very beginning. I was able to connect with the enshrined Fire Kami with an intensity and success that quickly surpassed even that of my own grandfather. It was a natural affinity, a closeness and normalcy that I often found comforting but also overwhelming.

Understanding about why I had this ability of nearly direct communication with the spirit worshipped here came with the discovery of my other self. The reborn Senshi of Fire. No wonder the Sacred Fire often had felt more like a friend, a brother even. My control had even further increased parallel to my powers as Sailormars. It had really astonished Grandfather, and then he had often mumbled something about knowing that I was the right person for keeping up the tradition after all.

My memories of my past life, which had returned gradually after the Galaxia battle, had helped to further strengthen my spiritual focus and understand better just what was out there. However, what had helped me most to ascend in my own spiritual training, was to spend about one month with Masaki Sasami. Granted, the girl had never been a miko or any other sort of practitioner of the Shinto faith. However, Shinto had never had a fixed doctrine. There was no ultimate truth or an ultimate power like in the Christian religion. Over time Shinto had integrated many different concepts from other religions like Buddhism. We were flexible… or at least supposed to.

My assistant had a couple of rather revolutionary views on spiritual conduct, views that were surprisingly effective and that I could easily appreciate with the knowledge of past time memories and our understanding of the universe in itself during the Silver Millennium. I had found some of Sasami's ideas eye-opening. Especially her understanding of the spiritual plane – by some called Astral Plane – or the concept of subspace were refreshing and actually enlightening. While she admitted to only have some rudimentary knowledge, I'd still like to meet her teacher… assuming she had one.

And yet, with all my achievement in the spiritual area, this one tedious task still escaped my powers constantly. It was like trying to catch a mole in a field full of pits. Every time I thought I had a lock on the particular spirit it was gone again. Slippery like a frog or something… With a frustrated growl, I relented the effort, relaxing my sharpened senses for a period of recovery. There was no way I was giving up on this but frankly I was starting to exceed my spiritual limitations.

I had been so immersed in the meditative trance I hadn't even felt the other presence in the inner chamber and reacted now with a start. Turning my head sharply, I forced myself to relax my tensed muscles as I spotted Kagome just standing there watching me closely and with some concern.

"You shouldn't tire yourself like that, Rei-san," the black-haired girl chided and then, with a thoughtful look at the Sacred Fire, added, "Are you still looking for the Youkai?"

I nodded my head. The _Youkai_, as Kagome called it – to my knowledge regarded as a type of evil or mischievous spirit in the Sengoku Jidai era – had been _seen_ around the city for a few days now. Nothing major had happened to attract attention but Ami had tracked its energy pattern back to some minor incidents. Seeing as this appeared to be a minor, spiritual problem, she had reported it to me. Frankly I think that hunting it down with all Senshi would be overkill. That made the task of actually catching it not easier though.

"Maybe you should ask Sasami-chan for help," Kagome continued nonchalantly. It really seemed nothing more than a passing comment but it offered an immediate reaction. As I had already been able to see within the first days after the two new girls came to stay here, it was becoming noticeably harder to hide my own growing feelings. Anyone who paid close enough attention could see the openly affectionate behavior between Kagome and Sango. And I had a feeling they wouldn't deny it either if someone openly asked… Which I wouldn't. For both politeness' sake and a possible confrontation with my own budding feelings for a certain…

No! I had sworn myself not to do this to myself. I didn't trust myself with love. All I would end up is hurting not only myself but also, and especially, the other person. The examples set to me had taught me as much. True, Usagi and Mamoru had set another kind of example but I hardly believed that such fairytale relationships happened more than maybe once in a long time. I wasn't sure if I would have the inner strength to go through the hardships they had to endure. Thus, I was better of without loving someone completely.

It sounded much more convincing not so long ago.

I glanced back at the fire as well, staring into the crackling flame as if it held the solution for my current problem. As much as I wished it to be, I knew as well that the Hikawa kami was not almighty, none of them were, and that that was a problem I had to solve myself. "How do you mean?" I asked quietly, not wanting my curiosity to peek through. I wasn't too sure if I succeeded.

Kagome shifted behind me, her robe rustling slightly, as she sat down. When after awhile she hadn't said anything, I turned my head to regard her solemn, serious look. "You two have something rare and I think you know it. There is a strong connection between you. A connection that could overcome many hardships if you let it grow." The haunted gaze of sadness overtaking brown eyes startled me momentarily, as Kagome continued, "Do not waste too much time pondering, Rei-san. Sometimes before we really know what we have, it is taken from us. Beyond our reach." She shook her black hair, willing away the melancholic look and then with a faint smile added, "It's just a friendly advise. Feel free to ignore me."

I wasn't quite sure what to answer. I had seen it the first day already, that there was something fairly heavy weighing the two down. Some event in the past that had had a drastic impact on the people they were now. I hadn't pried, it was not my place. Besides, it seemed all of us four had a similar tale to tell. Maybe that was why we fit so easily together. No one would question the other, mindful of their privacy and own feelings. It was alright that way. And yet I could not help but wonder what could bring such bitterness and pain to the younger girl. She was normally such a nice person, always mindful of other's needs.

"Was where someone like that for you… or Sango?" I carefully breached the line rarely touched between the four of us. I felt a bit more comfortable doing so than being questioned myself about THAT matter. While I was ready enough to let it drop if need be, there was a certain distance between all of us, and it might be time to bond more than just through the casual acceptance.

Kagome didn't answer right away. In fact, she stared unblinking into the fire for several seconds, stretching out into a full minute. I was about to tell her to forget the question but then she bowed her head slightly and was about to say something when…

At first it was a faint buzz on the edges of my awareness but it quickly came closer, becoming more pronounced and more familiar. Familiar because just minutes before I had been trying to scry for it without much permanent success. And now it was here. Right at the Jinja…

Right outside where…

"It's here," Kagome remarked, having stifled her answer and listening with senses other than her primary ones.

I was already in motion though. I didn't even stop to think about the rationality of the action but all I could think about was that Sasami was supposed to be out in the yard right now. Kagome's words from moments ago came to mind and refused to let go. With grim determination I rushed outside, ready to take on whatever was there threatening my youngest assistant.

(Sasami)

Life was looking up right now. I hadn't even thought of it like this when I suggested Rei to take up the offer to have Kagome and Sango stay here, however, it seemed the seeds for a close quasi family had been sowed and there were high chances for a deeper friendship developing between all for us. Oh sure, a bystander could probably tell that there were quite a number of secrets and mysteries about each of us, but that was fine. Everyone seemed to accept that as a given. There was a basic level of trust already, from moment one onwards, and the barriers between our two groups were becoming thinner with each passing day.

Funny that in my mind I already considered Rei and me a "group". The other two girls were beyond doubt a couple, but Rei and I had barely known each other and yet, after just a month, I felt already very much inseparable from the older miko. It seemed love on first sight was true after all. Actually, that was a fact as far as my experience was concerned. Love was awakened at the first meeting. You might not recognize it for what it was at first but it still happened. Sometimes you wouldn't recognize it at all. Being maybe too stubborn to admit the truth to yourself, or being too innocent to understand. The latter was the case for Tenchi, I suppose. I was barely eight years old in all aspects but chronological age when we awoke in Earth's orbit. How was I too understand love then?

Rei was a stubborn case though, someone scarred already in the past and I would have to be very careful in pursuing a relationship. I wouldn't make the same mistakes as I had with Tenchi. From him, I had expected too much, too fast. I had clung to his promise before we left for Jurai, clung to it because deep down I knew, even though he had not acknowledged it, that his choice had already been made. Subconsciously I probably had tried to force the issue then by pushing a little too hard… Something I regretted now but that was impossible to change.

Rei though, Rei was different. What I felt for her was similar to what I had felt for Tenchi, yet different. Stronger, more potent, and responded in kind. I knew very well what it had meant for Rei to take me along to the private party with her friends. The, for her, enormous show of trust. That was something to build hope on. Carefully of course. Rei was emotionally rather fragile. Hiding herself behind a certain aloofness, repelling any kind of deeper commitment. However, I had seen the real her. Both with and without her friends who she obviously cherished very much.

It would be a slim path to walk but I was prepared for it. I wanted to succeed here, I wanted to gain Rei's full trust and her heart. We were meant to be. I was certain about it. I had to be. Why else had I felt that strong pull when we first saw each other, so unlike anything that I had experienced before?

And unlike Tenchi, I was certain that the miko would understand my unique condition when the time came to reveal this. I could tell her now, maybe I even should because I felt more than a little guilty being privy to her own secret, but I also wanted to see, wanted to know if my pending assimilation with Tsunami was such a great obstacle as it obviously had been to Tenchi and I, or if it didn't matter all that much. I needed to know that. For myself.

I smiled fondly at the mewling sound from my right shoulder and ceased my current work of sorting in the new ofudas Rei and Kagome had made just yesterday. Reaching up I petted Kirara much to the creature's delight. One could easily mistake it for a cat if not for the two tails and the eyes. Cats were supposed to be rather intelligent already but this one had an almost human-like awareness. Of course I could tell what she really was and that knowledge had my curiosity on fire, wondering what a creature of her origin and power was doing with two normal girls who all but radiated supernatural skills themselves to my sharp senses.

"What do you say, Kirara? Do you think I'm right that Rei likes me... like that?" I asked, seeking some sort of confirmation besides being rather sure of the progress we were making. However, I was also unsure that I wanted to or even could take another rejection, not when what I was feeling was so intense already that it would have made me blurt out my feelings if not for knowing that the very thing might make Rei uncomfortable enough to ruin the entire thing.

"It's not always easy, isn't it?" I turned at the voice, seeing Sango coming up through the yard. Kirara made a sound and jumped down to join her actual mistress. "One-sided love probably hurts the most," she continued in a distant tone. My heart reached out at the sorrowful expression on the other's face but I was also a little puzzled by the comment.

Sango seemed to notice, snapping out of the moment more or less immediately. "Not that I think it's one-sided between Rei-san and you. You two seem to be practically inseparable to me. Hard to believe you only knew each other a bit more than a month." Saying this, her gaze became distant once more, but she shook it off. Admirable I had to admit. Despite all the stain I could clearly read in her aura, Sango still managed a brave front most of the times.

"You and Kagome-chan seem to love each other very much," I remarked carefully, gauging a reaction, stating a fact both Rei and I were certain of but had never acknowledged out loud so far. I could hardly believe the other girl would consider her feelings one-sided. Maybe their relationship had started out on a different basis but a blind person could probably see the deep affection, the obvious love between the two.

For a moment, Sango was about to say something but then stopped, deep in thought. After a moment her face lit up as if she just realized something very important, a thin but genuine smile starting to form on her lips. "Yes… Yes, we do that, don't we?"

I was a little perplexed at the sudden shift in behavior, since I had hardly believed my statement that prying or creating such a positive effect. At least she seemed more happy now. Not the bitterness that would occasionally peek through and vanish then just as quickly again in regret when the other girl realized it. From what I saw, whatever had happened to her should have broken a normal human, but Sango had a strong willpower that seemed to carry her through and actually began to win against the looming shadow covering her spirit, slowly but surely.

"She cares about you a lot. You must feel very lucky to have her," I said. In fact I had often felt just a tiny bit envious of their open admission of feelings for the other, longing to experience a similar thing. "I think she loves you very much. I'm sure you are grateful for that."

Sango's smile brightened a little more and she closed her eyes, looking for all the world as if nothing could hurt her that very moment. "I am," she whispered, sounding actually surprised saying that.

You have such a talent for that, you know? I could hear Tsunami's fond voice echo in my mind.

Huh…?

Before I could voice my confusion, however, Sango's eyes suddenly snapped open and with two steps was standing protectively in front of me, Kirara hissing at her feet. Blinking, I began to focus on my surroundings, discarding Tsunami's comment for the moment. I had been so preoccupied in the conversation and with Sango's confusing reactions that I had almost missed the approaching presence if not for Sango's reaction.

I squinted my eyes at the direction from where I felt the presence approaching rapidly over the Astral Plane with an obvious malevolent intent. There was something unsettling about it though, something that didn't feel right. Unnatural. And I felt the sudden impulse that it's intention was too strike swift and fast. And Sango was not able to deal with a spiritual attack like that, the giant boomerang she had brought with her currently absent from her attire.

_Drastic measures then_, Tsunami and I thought pretty much in synchrony, focusing our essence mainly on the Astral Plane, ready to confront whatever was about to come…

Only that the spirit or whatever it was, abruptly stopped its approach when it caught sight of us… or better Tsunami. Wavering for a moment, the presence shifted uneasily before turning tail and running away faster than it had approached, if that was even possible.

Well, there were definite benefits being bonded to a Yggdrasil's dryad, I mused and turned around when I heard the commotion of running footsteps announcing the arrival of Rei and Kagome who must have sensed the spirit's approach too.

(Sango)

I blinked confused at the sudden retreat of the spiritual life form that had had my senses tingling brightly just a moment ago. I turned my head towards the younger girl standing behind me, narrowing my eyes slightly. There was something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on. She didn't let anything on, whether she had even sensed the same thing as I had – which I was pretty sure of – or being responsible for the hasty retreat. Kagome and I had quickly established that the youngest member of our group was indeed powerful, just how much though was hard to tell.

Any question I might have directed at the blue-haired girl was cut short though when Rei burst out of the main building, Kagome only a few steps behind. The raven-haired "Head Miko", as all of us liked to teasingly call her since our first meeting, was beyond doubt frantic and worried. She masked in well under a hard mask of grim determination. Her eyes briefly scanned around the yard but were always drawn back to us… or actually to Sasami.

I exchanged a look of mutual agreement with Kagome when Rei practically ignored me and started fussing over a stunned – but quite obviously happy – Sasami, inquiring about her wellness and the sort of things a concerned lover might do… I smirked and wryly commented, "Gee, thanks for not asking how I am doing."

Of course, the statement was mute, since the next moment Kagome had stepped next to me, resting a gentle hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I could see the concern in brown eyes and suddenly had to swallow a lump. That brief talk with Sasami earlier had made me see something very important, something I hadn't allowed myself to really acknowledge yet. For various reasons, reasons that I really needed to talk about with Kagome. I needed to be certain, just for my peace of mind, I guess.

I looked at the other pair of would-be lovers and shook my head softly, tugging at Kagome's hand. "They'll be busy for awhile. Come on, I need to talk to you." The timing was probably horrible, what with the almost attack and all that but I needed to get this out before I started to doubt again.

Puzzled Kagome followed a good distance away from the other two miko before finally speaking up, worry still evident. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," I assured her. "The Youkai, or whatever it was, suddenly stopped and retreated. Just like that." At Kagome's dubious look, I added, "I really don't know what happened. Maybe it was her…"

Further confused, the black-haired girl asked, "Who?"

I chuckled softly, walking a few more steps, back turned to my lover. "She's quite an intriguing girl. I can't figure her out. Somehow she seems to be able to say just the right thing to get under all your defenses. Without any real conscious effort, I believe." Sasami's words had indeed not seemed like she meant to provoke the reaction that she got out of me. Yet, that innocent, plainly spoken manner in which she stated the obvious, or what she thought to be the obvious, was positively refreshing.

"Oh," Kagome seemed to catch on. "Hai, she's quite amazing." After a moment, Kagome asked thoughtfully, "You think she has anything to do with the Youkai retreating?"

I turned around and walked back the short distance between us. "I'm not sure. I just know that I didn't do anything that I am aware of." Kagome still looked somewhat confused, unsure why exactly I had wanted to speak to her in private. I had to smile fondly at the expression and reached out to touch her cheek, running my fingers along soft skin. "I love you. You do know that, right?"

For a moment Kagome closed her eyes at the touch, her features softening, becoming almost serene. My smile deepened. "I do, Sango-chan," she answered with no doubt in her voice, but still clearly bewildered. It was not exactly the answer I wanted to hear. I chewed on my bottom lip, biting back speaking out loud what I thought. That wasn't the point here, not really. What exactly was the point… that was something I wasn't totally sure of myself. Just that we had to talk about this.

"You still love him," I said, without judgment or bitterness. Or at least so I thought. Of course she still loved him. After all that happened… Even if someone you loved once was beyond your reach, it did not diminish those feelings. I should know that myself and on some levels I did. Still, this was obviously one of the main reasons for my doubts… and fears…

Kagome blinked, startled and for a moment not quite understanding. But then comprehension dawned in her eyes and she got that look, a mixture torn between compassionate and apologetic, a little sad too at the memory of Inuyasha. "Of course I do, Sango… I…" Kagome echoed my thoughts, making my heart sting despite my best efforts. From the confirmation but even more so from the unfairness of my implied words. Kagome really didn't deserve this. She had been there for me all this time, who was I to forbid her these undeniable feelings? "That doesn't change anything between us though. I thought you knew that I…" she trailed off, swallowing the words that were on the tip of her tongue but wouldn't come forth, hadn't come forth. In all this time over the year since I had followed her to this era. And that was the root of the problem now, wasn't it?

"You still can't say it, can you?" Again it was more a statement than a question. It was obvious enough. Those three words I longed to hear, just once, she couldn't bring herself to say them. I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because she was still clinging to Inuyasha's memory. Maybe something totally different.

Kagome looked away, shame briefly flashing in her beautiful eyes and making me feel like a complete idiot once more. She stepped away, turning her back towards me, and only after awhile replied softly, "Do I need to?"

And once again, I recalled Sasami's words from earlier and the truth that lay within them. If someone as young as her, albeit awfully perceptive for her age, could see it, how could I still deny myself the truth? All this time Kagome had been there for me. She had come for me when Naraku had me tortured, she had been there for me when Kohaku… She had been there for me all this time, comforting… loving. "I would like to hear you say it," I admitted, "But, you are right, I don't NEED to."

Kagome turned around surprised, looking at me questioningly, "What do you…?"

I stepped forward and took her hands in mine. "You've shown me more than enough times but I never really appreciated it. I guess, I… Maybe I was scared." I had to admit, having known the simple truth for quite some time now, but afraid to see it, afraid to acknowledge its presence. I had always been strong, needed to be strong. But after the ordeal just prior to Naraku's demise… I had been broken and alone… But at the same time not. Kagome had been there, all this time, despite all that happened.

"Why?" my lover asked softly.

I wasn't really sure what to answer. "I… don't really know. Maybe, because my love was used against me once already…" It had been my feelings, so carefully tugged away that had almost hurt the one I loved most so direly. And not only that, but also my feelings for Kohaku had made me vulnerable. And then the horrible choice that bastard forced upon me… I could still see it now. Clear as if it had been yesterday, frozen in my memory that horrible moment when those I loved most were pitched against each other and I had almost lost them both… I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the nightmarish memories, haunting me many nights. "I have already been tainted once… I don't want to be the cause of your…"

Kagome's hands had slipped free from mine and I felt a finger against my lips. "Shh… You are NOT tainted. You are the bravest and sweetest person I know, Sango-chan. Your heart is strong and I DO trust you with my life." I melted at the words, spoken with utmost conviction, no doubt clouding her beliefs. The amount of sincerity and trust was overwhelming.

"Kagome-chan… Arigato, for being there for me, all this time…" I whispered hoarsely, fighting back tears. Barriers I had put up ever since that accident, against everyone and everything, even against Kagome, especially against Kagome, were falling apart all of a sudden. The last months had built up towards this moment, I suppose, but first after arriving here at Hikawa Jinja had I really started to think about the true state of our relationship. I had been content in its idle, stagnate state, giving me some resemblance of order. But it was not that simple and I wanted more. I wanted to finally break free of the memories of the past and really start my new life here in this time, with Kagome who had been at my side all this time.

"I will always be there for you. I promised, remember?" Kagome said. And that was true. She had promised. And it had never been a promise just out of necessity or because Inuyasha had asked her to. I realized that now, fully, totally realized it and that realization chased away the fears and nightmares for the moment, leaving a healing warmth behind.

"Hai," I acknowledged and following the overwhelming need for closeness, pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. The younger girl melted against me and tilted her head upwards to meet mine in a rough kiss, that was slightly bruising and definitely demanding. I could feel her hands tightening on my back as small whimpers escaped from her occupied lips. Pent-up emotions were released in the process as I basked in the willing reciprocation of not only desire but love. It really didn't matter whether she said it out loud or not, I already knew. They say, actions speak louder than words, and in this case the saying held absolute truth.

I felt more free than I had in a long time and even Kagome glowed positively when we finally pulled away. We had delayed this confrontation for far too long in my opinion, had lurked into the security of the basic understanding of our relationship. But now, that I had this talk behind me, I felt so much better… and was, quite frankly, in need of something more… intense. I looked over Kagome's shoulder at our fellow miko and confirming my suspicion, said in a husky voice, "I think those two will be occupied for awhile. Let's go inside and…"

Kagome giggled, her smile deepening, "What do you have on your dirty mind?"

"Hmm…" I purred, "You'll see." And with that I pulled the unresisting Kagome back to the main building, and our room.

(Sasami)

_Well, so much for that_, I mused. That had worked out easier than I thought it would. That thing had been rather determined to do whatever mischief it had planned. I just wish that I had gotten a better look. Linked as I had been for a short moment with Tsunami, I could have told exactly what kind of entity it was that had just evacuated the Jinja quite frightened. It would come back though. I wasn't sure how I could tell but I knew it would.

I think we drew some attention, Tsunami commented as we pulled apart once more. I felt somewhat dizzy, those instances of quasi-assimilation were taxing and I almost always needed some time to reorient.

Under Sango's scrutinizing gaze I felt quite exposed though and with resolve forced a somewhat nonchalant expression on my face. Not that it would do any harm for them to know but truth be told, I didn't want them to know. I had thought long and hard about this, especially about telling Rei. And I had to admit, a small part of me was scared of my newfound friends reaction. All I wanted was to be accepted as a normal person and not showered with feelings of awe or maybe even fear. Tsunami was a part of me but she also wasn't a Goddess or some such nonsense, something many did not understand. I would tell them, eventually, when the time was right and when I was sure they would accept me for who I was, not for what I represented.

Thankfully, Sango's attention was diverted by the arrival of Rei and Kagome, most likely drawn by the alien presence invading the Jinja grounds just moments ago. I was still a little fuzzy from the impromptu channeling and was thus caught off guard when Rei practically made a beeline for me, only looking around a few times, confirming that the area was clear.

I was rather shocked when Rei placed her hands firmly on my shoulders, the taller woman looking down with unrestrained worry in her purple eyes that made me swallow quite a few breaths for a moment. "Sasami, are you alright? What happened here? I… We… felt something… That evil spirit I've been tracking… Did it hurt you?" The words were jumbled, eyes scanning hurriedly up and down my body with increasing concern.

And I smiled. A thin, hidden smile, but I smiled, seeing my earlier observations confirmed so thoroughly. "I'm fine, Rei," I said softly. "Whatever it was obviously decided it wasn't worth taking the risk." Which was more or less true. I guess Tsunami and I had overdone it a little, channeling our will like that, but neither of us wanted to take any chances as exposed as we had been. And so, confronted with such a display of power on the Astral Plane, the creature had rather sought to retreat and think up a better strategy… which would give us time to prepare as well.

"Really?" Rei asked, still quite troubled but relief showing in her voice. "Good. That's good." And then, the raven-haired miko blinked, the sudden rush of adrenaline obviously ebbing by the placating of her fear for my safety. HER fear for MY safety. My heart had to have made a few flip-flops. This was exhilarating!

Rei's face took on a slightly rosy color now, as she stuttered something incoherently. "I mean… I…" As if just now fully realizing her actions, the older girl turned away, flushing with obvious embarrassment. "That is good, yes… Very… good…" She took a few deep breaths as I watched patiently, basking in the apparent concern, brought into the light by the situation. After several more seconds, she squared her shoulders and turned back to face me again, features controlled once more but it wasn't hard to see how fragile this control was. "Gomen nasei, Sasami-chan. I'm not sure what came over me…"

I decided to take pity on her and also give her something to think. Placing a gentle hand on the taller girl's shoulder, I looked up at her and made sure she saw exactly how grateful I was. "You were worried about me. Arigato." It felt indeed very good. Rei was so hard on herself, showing extreme emotions so rarely. Especially when it considered matters of the heart. I felt sad about the apparent lack of love she had experienced during her childhood. A feeling I could to a degree sympathize with, even if for different reasons.

A repressed shudder ran through the other girl's body before she pulled away abruptly, taking a few steps backwards to put some distance between us. Normally I would have been offended or saddened at least, however, I knew how hard this was for her. I had seen it so often happen to my sister, trying to reign in her feelings and being only partially successful. Especially when it concerned Tenchi. Besides, I had already gotten a wonderful gift out of this and whatever Rei might say or do now, the message her concern had delivered was crystal-clear.

"Ah, I was just… concerned about Sango and you being all alone out here with something we have no information about…" Rei tried to cover and I nodded for her benefit but kept the partially hidden smile. Evasive tactics were good and fine if they were appropriate. But the earlier reaction rendered this one quite meaningless. "So, you said it suddenly turned tail and ran?" the older Miko asked dubiously in an attempt of changing the subject.

I nodded, noticing just now that Kagome and Sango had retreated to another portion of the yard and were talking. "Seems so," I answered guardedly. "Maybe it was afraid of the holy energy here." Rei's look as much as told me that she didn't believe me and for a moment her eyes narrowed. I was almost sure she would query if I had done anything and I really didn't like outright lying.

However, just as I thought Rei was going to say something, her resolve seemed to break to my considerate surprise. Heaving a sigh, Rei turned to the side, her long hair hiding her face from view. "At least you are safe," she whispered, too soft for ordinary hearing to pick up… but then again, I wasn't to be considered ordinary. Neither of us was.

My smile was now quite open and I took a step towards her, reaching out to touch one of her hands with my own. Rei glanced up sharply, caught off guard as she had obviously not counted on me hearing her. "I can take care of myself, Rei-chan." The suffix didn't slip out unconsciously. We had grown much closer and when in private like now, I sometimes let a certain familiarity slip in, watching carefully for a reaction. So far the other had not shown any offense by it.

Now though, Rei hesitated a moment before pulling her hand away, averting her gaze again. "I know that… It's just…" She sighed again, frustrated this time and then after awhile of fidgeting, she asked with both confusion and seriousness. "What is happening to us?"

I hadn't expected such a direct question but it was obvious that Rei had realized there was no covering for her reaction and that I understood implicitly what it meant. "I don't know what's happening to you," I said eventually. That wasn't exactly the truth though. I had a pretty good idea but most of it was still speculation and I would surely not decide the feelings of other people. That was something for Rei to figure out. "But," I stepped forward again, noting that Rei stood her ground, watching me out of the corner of her eyes probably, "I think you already have some idea," I finished softly, reaching out to brush the long black strands away hiding the older girl's face.

Rei's gaze seemed torn, confused… vulnerable. "Sasami, I don't know… I can't…"

"Then don't," I stated firmly before standing up on my tiptoes slightly – Rei was still a good bit taller than myself after all – and placed a soft, fluttering kiss on the white skin of her cheek. "Don't rush yourself. I can wait." And with that, I passed her by and walked back to the main building, wondering slightly what had made me do this.

Didn't you say that you didn't want to force this? Tsunami asked, picking up on my own thoughts.

I did, didn't I? But then again, it was apparent that Rei was struggling with herself and it would still be some time until she resolved it. Some motivation would be good and also… I wanted her to know. What I had done just now was nothing short of declaring my own deeper feelings for the raven-haired miko who had taken me in. I had long since admitted it to myself that I had fallen in love with her. There was no sense in keeping that a secret anymore. In fact, not knowing how I felt in return, could just as well provoke Rei to shy away from making up her own mind.

It wasn't really pushing for a reaction. I just wanted her to know that I would be open for more than friendship and that it was in her hands now. I wouldn't do anything more besides that. The experience with Tenchi had taught me that. I had sworn not to make that mistake with Rei again.

Anyway, what was done, was done. Rei knew now that I appreciate her concern – and more. I'd have to see what happened next. In my heart, there was the unmistakable conviction though that this time, I had found the right one for me. All that was needed now, was time.

(Rei)

Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!!!

Raging at myself didn't get me one step further but at least it was distracting. Only slightly though. The scene just a few hours ago was still fresh in my mind and would obviously not budge for a longer period of time. It was even breaking through the tight meditation and making me stray from my internal focus more than once… which only served to further frustrate me.

How could I have acted so… so… foolish! Yes, foolish! Like some lovesick puppy, emotions overriding reason in a way that surely wasn't healthy. Physically but mostly for your sanity. I didn't need that, I had told myself time again and again. I was fine on my own, with my companions, those kindred souls I was gratified to call friends. That was enough for me… And then one month ago my entire worldview was thrown into chaos by one single girl with a charismatic smile and an aura full of intriguing mysteries. Only one meeting was necessary, only one look, one time our eyes had locked… And just like that, I was lost. Lost, defenseless against her in ways I had previously thought impossible.

But I couldn't be. Love for me was destructive. It had destroyed mother and father in the end, making everyone unhappy. How was I supposed to be better off? It's not that I didn't long for it. I could admit that to myself, that a part of me had never stopped to wonder, to hope, for someone, somewhere at some point of time… And yet it was impossible. I was… scared. The truth was shocking me for a moment but it was true after all. I was scared, scared of the same thing happening to me that happened to my mother, the disappointments of a love and trust shattered… And I was afraid that I could be the cause of such a thing. And she didn't deserve that. No, Sasami surely did not deserve this.

But what could I do now? A fool would have gotten the message. I wanted to deny, hide myself behind the veil of doubt, of uncertainty. Before it had been so easy to tell myself Sasami wouldn't be looking for something like that. I had been able to list numerous of reasons. And still, in the end they all failed to stand upright in the face of the simple truth that from our first meeting onwards something had formed between us that tied us involuntarily together.

And Sasami knew.

I bit my lip. What could I do now? What should I do? All my training had not prepared me for this, had not taught me how to handle a situation like this. How should it? I lacked the normalcy of a loving family, parents happily married to set an example of support and constant affection. And I had long since accepted this, resolving myself to the life I had found here with my grandfather and the fate I thought so clearly belonging to this Jinja.

_I'm not getting any further with this just lamenting_, I chided myself, hardening my resolve. _After all, she said I should take my time, right?_ It was a comfortable alleviation of the problem… Such a shame that I also knew taking too much time could very well hurt her feelings. And that was something, I really didn't want to do. Did that mean, I… No, all it meant was that I cared. And what was not to care, to like about the gentle blue-haired girl? There was…

No, not now! I strongly resisted the urge to take that path again that I had caught myself following so often as of late. I needed to get my mind cleared. Not only to sharpen my focus on that particular problem, but also the current one. That evil spirit was still in the vicinity, not too far away. Whatever – or whoever – had made it flee like that, had obviously only tempered triggered its flight instinct. Actually, it was much easier to follow now since it seemed to stay mostly in one place. If I were to hazard a guess. I believed it was plotting.

What I had glimpsed before was some low-level spirit gloating with overconfidence doing some mischief but that had changed already when I caught it moving here. There had been a sudden focus, a sudden increase of anger. What before seemed like a purposeless, erratic pattern, suddenly seemed to be centered. Now more than before. Could it be the spirit was after something in the Jinja or on these grounds? That would rule out the assumption that the holiness of the area had served to repel it. I found that hard to believe to begin with. The sudden fixity on this area was clearly marking some higher interest. But what kind of interest? For what… or for who?

I pushed back the emotional response, knowing that the timing was most likely coincidental and it could just as well have been me and Kagome out there instead of the other two. It didn't need to be Sango or… Sasami.

But it could.

I shook my head angrily, irritated and tired. Not so much physically but mentally. After the uncharacteristic burst of panic and the scene that followed, I felt somewhat drained and it took me a lot more effort to find the proper concentration. And yet just the thought of a repeat of the circumstances that had made me act so rashly were enough to at least confirm that the creature, whatever it was, was still in the immediate area… Although it appeared unlikely that it would make another move anytime soon, considering it had been in one location for hours now.

Gently slipping out of the meditative trance, I stretched my tired limbs before getting up in front of the Sacred Fire. It seemed we were safe for the night. It was already late and I definitely needed a couple of hours sleep, if only to get my muddled feelings into order and set my priorities into the right order again… Whichever that was.

There was no way though I was going to be caught unprepared again. Right now I couldn't trust myself that in the case of the evil spirit moving here again, while we were all asleep, that I wouldn't wake in a similar state of embarrassing panic, overcome by unreasonable concern. I knew logically that Sasami was talented enough to defend herself – especially since I hardly needed telling that there was a lot more to her than met the eye – but my heart would not allow me the luxury of logic and reason. Besides, I was responsible for the safety of those under my roof, and no demon, evil spirit or Youkai, as Kagome called it, was going to catch me napping twice. The next time it dared to enter here, it would learn the folly of its actions.

With that in mind, I left the inner sanctum of the Jinja and headed outside. Gathering a couple of ofudas, I spent the next minutes carefully and strategically placing wards around the Jinja grounds, making sure to draw on some knowledge from my past life as to how to overlay their effects best in order to create a sufficient shielding that would take quite a bit of both power and prodding to break through.

When I went back to the main building I found Kagome standing in the sliding door, watching with a thoughtful look. As I approached, she nodded towards me, "Looks good to me. Somehow I get the feeling though that we are missing something here."

I snorted. "We are missing a lot of somethings. For example why that spirit is interested in this place so much that it suddenly developed a focus for what it was doing. Or why it suddenly fled although having a clear interest in this area."

Kagome nodded again, thus confirming my theory. And I valued that, really I did. The other black-haired girl albeit slightly younger had a vast pool of knowledge and amazing spiritual perception. She hadn't said how long she had studied but I was sure, it had to be probably as long as I had… since childhood. "That's not what I mean though. There is… I don't know, a familiarity. I know I felt this particular aura before…" Her gaze was unfocused, obviously deep in thought. After a few moments she shrugged though, "I'm sure it is nothing special though. Together, with all our skills, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Yes," I mumbled, acknowledging the logic but still not quite able to shake off that nagging feeling of unease. "I hope so."

(Kagome)

I wondered what was bothering me so much about this. It was definitely a Youkai's energy. I could distinguish that even from this far. It wasn't terrible strong, actually rather strange, distorted, as if cloaked by something else… A shame that I never had much chance to test and hone this ability. Since neither Kikyou's nor my senses had been that strong, I was still wondering if this new ability was the jewel or a side effect of the merging after all. In this modern age though, the creatures of myth and times long past were mostly hiding and I had never had much chance to really tell apart just what I picked up. Ability without experience.

It would help a lot now. It would help even more if I had had it back then. So much that I knew now, would have helped back then, would have made so much of a difference, could have… I cut off that thought, irritated to find myself so lost in "would be" and "could have" possibilities. It was done now, it was time to leave it behind and move on. Sango needed me now. Not just in presence, but also in actual life. I still hadn't let go after all, had I? Torn between that what was lost and what was still there. I had committed myself to helping her through her own trauma without really mastering my own, pushing it back…

Sitting on the edge of the bed, my thoughts too occupied for sleep, I let my fingers ran through the dark strands of the sleeping Sango's hair. I wished I could be as strong as her. It seemed she was finally getting around, just as Grandfather said – as amazingly as that was. What she needed was some time away from familiar surroundings, somewhere away from where she could not lose herself in the ordinariness. And so needed I. I wondered if my grandfather had thought of that. Possibly. I had always admired the other girl's strength of heart, even after all that happened she was still alive and not giving up. But for whom…

"I don't really deserve this, you know?" I said softly to her sleeping form. Sango had been right. I hadn't let go of him. But how could I? There was so much to remember about Inuyasha. I could still see it before my eyes, those last moments… The arrow, MY arrow…

Breaking of the thought, I tugged out the chain from underneath my robe, staring into the gleaming depths of the purplish jewel where… "What should I do, Inuyasha? I love her but…" I couldn't say it out loud. I always felt like I was betraying him. Making an absolute choice, deciding for one and discarding the other, never admitting that feelings had existed in the first place. That was foolish though. He was gone and even if I was with another now, it didn't less what we had, could have had… And if he had still been alive and I made the choice… Did that make my feelings for him just disappear?

No.

I honestly couldn't say why I could not just tell her. It's not like there hadn't been a spark even before Naraku started to lay out his ultimate trap which eventually had led us down to the path we had to follow. We had already came closer then. Closer than I had ever thought possible. I had to admit that learning about Sango's feelings had shocked me a little… and also flattered me somewhat. I had never been all that popular with the boys in school and hadn't really cared much. But ever since I met Inuyasha things had changed a lot, I guess I had changed a lot to. I hadn't know what to do with Sango then, knowing that I did love Inuyasha but not wishing to hurt her either, especially not after what she went through. I understood perfectly that what she did, she did for me and that left me felt torn, unable to reject her. That would have surely broken her.

In the end, the decision had been pretty much taken from us.

And now look where we were today. One would think that it was Sango who depended on me after the unspeakable things done to her. Maybe that was true, but I had also come to depend on her presence. We had no one else left here – well, except Kirara – and we could offer each other mutual consolation. But it had been over a year already. Wasn't it time that things changed, for the better? Wasn't it time that I started to try and leave the past behind? Sango was trying so hard… I should do too. So that I could return her feelings as much as she deserved.

The jewel glowed slightly between my fingers and I smiled softly. _You heard me, didn't you?_ I thought silently to myself and then tugged it away again.

It was good after all that we had come here, for both of us. That reminded me that I really had to thank Sasami. I wasn't sure what exactly she had done but I felt a little lighter now knowing that Sango was getting back on track… and that I had realized my own need to return to the present instead of dwelling in the past and the comforting veil of idleness. We both needed to move on, not just because I promised Inuyasha, but for ourselves, first and foremost.

With that resolved, I stood to shrug out of the robe, ready to join my lover in bed and maybe a bit less troubled sleep than usual. In fact, Sango was breathing easily, no signs of nightmares so far. I was happy about that. Of course, it could be that she was still worn out from our activities earlier. I smirked, knowing that – for all her physical fitness and superiority – I could still manage to do that.

Just as I was about to loosen my robe, a sudden movement caught my attention, making me halt in my action. Kirara was awake and hissing softly in the direction that let outside to the yard. She stood agitated and poised, ready to jump into action every moment now but was obviously unsure herself of what exactly had triggered her senses.

I was about to say something while already checking with my own skills, a supposition taking already form, when I was startled again by Sango suddenly sitting up. It was silent and had I not watched her, I probably wouldn't have even registered her moving. One could see years of training coming to the forefront as she carefully looked around while sliding out of the bed and grabbing for her clothes. "It's here," she said simply.

That was unnecessary though. I could already sense it. Too preoccupied with my thoughts, I had not noticed the Youkai move. But now it was like a bright flame in a dark room. There it was. In the yard! Past the initial wards already! How was that possible? I had watched Rei place the wards. It shouldn't have been that easy, not if the power level I had estimated was the true one. Or was that cloaked, too?

"Kagome," Sango shook me out of my thoughts, already dressed in her casual clothes that were no real replacement for the armor she had usually worn for battle but offered best nimbleness while drawing minimal attention, "We have to stop it before it starts to wreck havoc here." And with that she grabbed Hiraikotsu, her trusted boomerang made of Youkai skin, shouldering it easily.

"Right," I nodded, falling into step behind her as Sango rushed ahead. I really wished I had a bow and arrows at hand. It's not like we carried our weapons around here. This wasn't the Sengoku Jidai. Back then, barely anyone would have batted an eyebrow. It was normal in those times of war and constant conflict. Nowadays carrying around a giant boomerang and a bow with quiver and arrows was about to draw some attraction. Also, what would we need it for? After all, who would attack us here?

Well, there was my answer. Slithering and hissing in the middle of the yard, blood red eyes turned our way as soon as we burst out of the building into open air. Eyes filled with the bloodlust of vengeance. And suddenly, confronting the looming, oversized snake Youkai face to face I knew exactly what it was.

"Sango," I called out, "that is…"

"I know," she responded darkly, catching Hiraikotsu, that had passed through the creature without doing any damage, "I see it now, too. A dead's Youkai spirit, bound to this plane and unable to let go of whatever grudge it is feeling."

"Yessss," the snake apparition hissed menacingly, "And I ssssshall have my vengeanccce!" And then its eyes flashed darkly, just before a sudden wave of water appeared out of thin air, threatening to bury us underneath. Too surprised to react, I probably would have been flushed away. However, Sango had reacted instinctively and the next moment I found myself airborne held in a strong, protective grip.

The Youkai spirit didn't give us any time to catch our breath though.

(Rei)

Half an hour later and I still wasn't in bed… Kami, I really did push myself too much sometimes. This time though the events of earlier in the day were still playing havoc on my calm state of mind... or would if something like that still existed. The situation had come to this after all. Just as I feared… and hoped for – just a tiny part of me, but it was still there. I had suspected from the start that there was something deeper than just a possible friendship behind our meeting. That there was more to be gained… or lost. Now I stood in the face of the problem that had become undeniable, Sasami all but dropping any pretense. It wasn't like she had been persistent, expected a reply or something like that… Maybe it would have been better like that. At least then I could have blamed either heart or brain if something went wrong otherwise. Now I had to decide what to do… and that was the root of the problem.

"Rei, what troubles you? You look like you've been scared by a ghost," Grandfather observed. I had gladly welcomed the distraction when I found him up and about, sipping some herbal tea in the kitchen area that Sasami had obviously prepared. His physical state had gotten better recently. Surprisingly enough, where Sasami's mere presence before had helped to achieve this, Kagome's knowledge of herbs and natural medicine was surely Kami's blessing. Where modern medicine failed to combat a problem properly, nature always found a solution after all. It wasn't like he was totally healthy again. The long illness had left its marks and he was still rather pale and weak. It was getting better though.

"It's nothing really, Jiji," I replied evasively, cursing once again his perceptiveness, had to come with the age. I could do without it right now.

"If you say so," he shrugged and took another long sip and after that added casually, "Sasami is a fine young girl, she seems to have grown on you, too." The hidden smile neutralized the effort of a seemingly innocent comment and I found myself blushing. Grandfather only smiled more openly. Respecting and honoring your elders or not… Sometimes I hated it that Grandfather had to be always so… wise whenever it came to my personal life and problems. He usually left me alone with them but never made much of a pretense that he didn't know what was going on in most cases. Even now when he had spent most of his time in bed! I tell, you annoying!

He didn't elaborate further on the subject though, obviously sensing that I was too aggravated already. Instead he gave me a critical look as if to evaluate my worth, which made me somewhat uneasy but the eventual result of the examination was a crooked grin. "Nice dress by the way." I blushed, realizing that I was once again wearing Sasami's robes. At first I had just done it to defy the teasing of the others and after that… Oh, who was I kidding? It had done good to see Sasami's happy and pleased smile whenever I did. "A bit unorthodox I have to admit but hey, who am I too complain. At least it shows that my hardworking granddaughter is special." That was typical Grandfather for you. Mixing jest or teasing and appraisal together. The veiled praise though did make me feel good. I wasn't quite sure how Grandfather actually took all the new additions over the last month, from a priest's point of view. That he obviously appreciated – at the very least acknowledged – my efforts was actually managing to calm my heart a little.

"I didn't do it alone…" I began, by all gratitude for the praise, knowing that a big part of my success had been due to the other three girls… and especially Sasami, of course. That was when I felt the sudden invasion of the grounds. Already past some of the initial wards. Not broken, just bypassed.

Grandfather made to rise but I quickly admonished him with a sharp look. "Not in your condition, you are not. Stay here until I… we get things under control." Narrowing my eyes I delivered the silent message that I would bear no argument on this and only relented when the older man nodded sagely.

Wasting no more time I was in motion already. It was the same aura from earlier in the day. I had not expected it to move tonight. It didn't seem like it would try so soon, not after the hasty departure of earlier. Either the spirit was just rash or actually smarter than I thought, anticipating that we would not expect it to move so early again. Whatever it was, I had sworn to myself not to let it come even close to harming anyone under my care again. And whether I wanted it or not, Sasami and to a degree the others too, were under my care. Staying at my home, I was responsible for their safety.

I nearly bumped into Sasami running down the corridor. It was obvious she had been alerted to the alien presence on the Jinja grounds as well. I shot her look of concern, not wanting her involved in the coming conflict if somehow possible… But Sasami shook her head firmly, her eyes boring no argument. There was something ancient, far older when her physical age, lurking beneath pink eyes which threw me for a moment. That other presence I always felt somewhat linked to Sasami was much more prominent now, radiating maturity and reliability.

We were wasting valuable time. Knowing the other two, they probably had felt the spirit already. So, I sighed resignedly and continued to hurry outside, Sasami following just a little behind me. There had been another reason why I didn't want Sasami involved. If the others were around, I could not fall back on Mars if worse came to worse. And soon enough I found myself wishing I could. Just as we had stepped outside battle instincts took over and I barely managed to push Sasami and myself out of the way of the sudden… rush of water impacting against and shaking the old building.

I glanced sharply at the scene before me. Seeing the giant snake loom in the center of the yard. Sango, one arm around Kagome, carrying both in an evasive jump to safety. While I still marveled at the agility and subtle strength of the other girl I quickly found out that the supposed safety was a relative one. The snake hissed in obvious anger – or more like rage actually – and turned to their new location, summoning another torrent of water, too fast for the pair to evade this time since they were just touching down. Sango pushed Kagome away and took the blunt of the attack, throwing her through the air quite some distance. The demonic creature took quick advantage of the situation and the now seemingly helpless Kagome, conjuring up another burst of water magic…

"No!" Sasami burst forwards before I could hold her back, running right for Kagome to my growing horror.

I grabbed for an ofuda but realized with certain trepidation that I would be too late. The demon, or whatever the creature was, was very fast with its attack and soon enough a just recovering Kagome was beginning to be buried under another cascade with enough force to crush a weak dam, and with her my younger blue-haired assistant, the girl who had become such a good friend in barely just a month's time, the girl that had just today more or less declared her willingness to deepen our relationship. The girl that I cared too much about to lose now to a random whim of fate.

"No…" For a moment only my heart clenched with sudden cold, only for a moment. Because in the next it flooded with relief again, albeit accompanied by a fair amount of wonder. The onslaught of high pressure water was suddenly met by a blazing globe of blue-green, tiny wing-like blades of light could be seen whirling about in a protective circle. A barrier of some sorts. My first intuition was to believe Kagome responsible, the other Jinja daughter had certainly enough skill and power at her disposal from what I could tell. But looking closer now I could see Kagome still kneeling and it was actually Sasami who stood, clearly straining, maintaining a high level power of such quality that I wondered if it not even surpassed Saturn's Silence Wall…

It was eerie, actually scary and very hard to comprehend… But right now all I cared about was that Sasami was safe, that both were safe, and, turning to regard the demonic creature who had dared enter these grounds and thought it could go around attacking and killing those under my care, that something was going to pay dearly for this. I sharpened my boiling anger, not suppressing it but fueling my focus with it. Right now I was the one responsible for the Jinja, for its safety and that of everyone who lived here. I would teach that evil spirit that no one angered Hino Rei, Sailorsenshi or not.

(Sango)

I have been trained to fight since I was little. Actually I had participated in my first real battle much earlier when was normal for the children in our village. Often had I faced impossible odds but always found that I could rely on my training, instinct and wits to prevail against any opponent with very few exceptions. Hunting and exterminating Youkai was a dangerous job, one that could get you easily killed when you made a mistake. All of us had made a mistake, not seeing Naraku's trap before it was too late and that had ended up nearly killing us all. That was when I had met Inuyasha and the others and started to rely more on group work and support than usual. Yet that didn't mean that I wasn't able to take care of a problem myself anymore.

That is, if the problem didn't happen to be a several feet tall snake-like Youkai. That alone wouldn't have been a problem. The real unnerving thing was that it was technically dead already, driven by an infernal thirst for vengeance. Vengeance obviously directed at us now. I wondered why that was? I was pretty sure we had never fought a giant snake Youkai before. I think I would remember that.

Tugging myself into a roll I managed to land on my feet, moments after taking the beam of water into the side. My mind was feverishly trying to think up a way of combating this thing. Physical attacks would barely harm it. The seemingly solid body was just a shell, a tool. Which left only… That was when I happened to glance back towards Kagome, realizing with dawning horror that the Youkai spirit wasn't focusing its attacks on me. My breath caught for a long, infinite-seeming moment as I saw the torrent of water snapping its hungry mouth shut over the place where I was certain my lover was right now.

_No!_ I screamed internally, my mind rebelling against the thought that this could happen again. Thankfully enough the moment was broken just as quickly as it had begun when a barrier of blue-greenish light flickered into existence that made me simultaneously gasp in relief and astonishment. The only thing I could really compare it with were Miroku's barriers, but his paled in sheer potency against this. And it wasn't Kagome who did. That wasn't the Shikon's power.

Deciding that I could dwell on that later, I took the opportunity just as Rei started to draw the Youkai's attention away from the pair, displaying an angry but calculated rage that was all too understandable. I felt like renewing my attack as well but held my feelings in check, my strategic mind overriding the impulse. My own spiritual powers were barely adequate. I was a fighter, not a priestess, miko or other form of spiritualist. I did know a little but not enough to be of great help here. This was more in Kagome's area.

Or Rei's, as I noted with fascination, seeing her engage the snake spirit in fierce, spiritual combat, keeping it busy for the moment. But it was apparent that her ofudas and spiritual powers barely seemed to do anything more than annoy the creature, which really worried me. I could not fathom how something reeking this much negative energy could even breach the Jinja's barriers. There was something more going on here.

Shaking my head, I realized that standing around here thinking about it was not getting me any further. I was sure Kagome had already figured something out. What she needed now was a bow and arrows. It gnarled me to leave the side of the battle, but that was the only and best thing I could do right now.

(Kagome)

I was still dizzy from the fall I took when Sango pushed me away and my immediate concern was with her and how she had taken the hit. I knew my lover was tough and had survived much more. However, without her armor… So I was distracted and did not realize my own peril until it was almost too late. Making a split-second decision, driven by the crystal-clear realization that I could not leave Sango alone now, not be the another loss, I concentrated on the Shikon no Tama and…

Didn't need to even drew an ounce of power – much to my relief – since the next moment I saw a flash of blue – other than the water – rush in front of me, followed by an outburst of almost overwhelming spiritual energy. The barrier was made of pure mana, or that is at least what I thought, a power output that would have sent even Kikyou into stupor.

That was when I saw it though. The apparition with blurry outlines and I recognized right away what it was I saw there. _A dryad_, I thought in wonder, _and a very powerful one._ It bore a striking resemblance to Sasami actually and sure enough as I fully focused on the figure standing in front of me, I saw that the ghostly figure was merely an extension of the younger girl's aura who stood her ground right now with strained concentration.

_What is she?_ I wondered, still stunned by the discovery. The girl wasn't normal. I had already known that when we first met. That she was already bounded to an elemental of such high standing and power only underpinned that theory. There was still more though that even with Kikyou's knowledge I wasn't quite able to grasp. No dryad, be they ever that strong, should be able to manifest that much power as I felt in the barrier. Not unless…

I suppressed the shudder and was thankful when my focus was broken by another impact against the barrier. Sasami shuddered under the strain. I could see through the semi-transparent field that Rei had a hard time getting through to the Youkai. In fact her efforts didn't even seem to bother him. Something just wasn't right here. There was something protecting it from the positive-charged attacks of the older miko. The thing wasn't that strong on its own and a dead spirit should be especially vulnerable to clerical power. I had been suspicious already when it started to conjure up water so easily as if it itself were some kind of elemental creature and not just a lousy…

I glanced back sharply at Sasami and the discovery I just made about her… She shuddered under another attack and I could see the form of the elemental growing more pronounced the stronger her host concentrated.

Of course! The cloaking power I felt earlier. That was it.

"Rei-san!" I called out. There is an undine spirit attached to it! That is how it could slip through the wards!" I wasn't sure if she heard me or if it would even do any good. This was a Fire Jinja. If the thing captured itself an elemental spirit of the opposite power it would act as both a shield and a cloak against the holiness of these grounds and the attacks Rei threw at it. Elementals were natural beings, they weren't effected by holy powers as much as a more demonic creature would. The Youkai was obviously borrowing its powers right now. There was something familiar about this too. Borrowing powers…

Just as realization hit me, Sasami fell to her knees, still holding the barrier upright. I doubted that the problem was that the field wasn't strong enough. Without wanting to exaggerate, from what I could sense it probably could survive the backlash of a heavy detonation at point-blank range. No, the real problem was that keeping it upright was putting a strain on the younger girl.

If I just had my…

As if on cue, Sango, who I had lost sight of, appeared at our side, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. Thank the kami that she was clever enough to read a situation instinctively and act correspondingly. "Sasami-chan, let go. I take it from here." The blue-haired girl almost immediately collapsed the barrier, thankful for the breather. Rei had managed to temporally distract the Youkai spirit again, but not for long.

Snatching the bow from Sango, I stood upright and had an arrow aimed within a few moments. Narrowing my eyes and forcing myself not to see with my peripheral vision, it took but another moment to detect what I was looking for. There was obviously the working of a magical entrapment and a presence similar to that of Sasami's dryad.

"You are still the same dirty cheater, _Suijin_!" I called out drawing its attention but much too late since the arrow was already flying, leaving a blazing trail of holy energy that struck home with clear accuracy, breaking the binding spell that held the undine inside captive. It was yet too weak to break free on its own but the source of the Youkai spirit's power was gone, as was the protection it could draw on against our efforts. "Rei-san, now!"

The older miko didn't hesitate much longer. Holding up a single ofuda she chanted under her breath, her voice rising in volume as the simple paper strip began to radiate in a deep crimson, fiery glow. Deprived of its equally stolen power source, the spirit was once again the low level creature it had once been in life. It didn't stand a chance at all.

(Sasami)

The conclusion of the battle had been anti-climatic really. Rei's final attack had pretty much ripped apart the spirit, freeing it finally of the vengeance thirst that had driven it for a long time. That was what puzzled me actually. Tsunami was certain the spirit was old. At least several centuries. However, it seemed like Kagome and Sango knew the creature when it was still alive and that grudge that chained it to this plane was obviously caused by them. Neither had elaborated much and in fact we were all too tired to discuss everything right now. It was the middle of the night already and the battle had exhausted me.

I had never before summoned the Light Hawk Wings like that. Tsunami had told me that I should be able to do so with growing experience and age but the strain was phenomenal. I really wondered how Tenchi did it. Then again, his projection was self-made while I still partially drew from an outside source. I suspected that when we were fully assimilated, summoning the Wings wouldn't be that much of a problem anymore.

That didn't make me feel much better right now. Keeping up the barrier had drained me of pretty much all my internal resources and I would have opted to sleep right there in the yard, not being able to move a muscle and honestly not wanting to. I smiled inwardly at the memory of a gallant Rei picking me up and carrying me back to my room with utmost care. And here we were now. I, on the verge of slipping into dreamland, and her, sitting on the edge of the bed, her expression pensive, much more open than usual.

Silence hang in the air like a heavy blanket while I studied the older girl carefully, trying to judge her mood and what she might be thinking right now. She hadn't made to move – and leave me to sleep – for about two long minutes now, just sitting there, staring out of the window distressed, troubled. It was as if she feared that I could vanish on her any moment. While the thought of that much concern made me feel giddy, I could also see the unease in the raven-haired miko.

Mustering some remote strength, I reached up with one hand to touch her cheek, making Rei blink and focus on me with startled, purple eyes. "I'm alright, Rei, really. Just tired. Nothing a good night's sleep can't cure," I assured her, managing a soothing smile.

"If you say so." Unfortunately it did little to dispel the troubling expression and as nice as it was to know that Rei was concerned about me, I never liked to see people sad or worrying like this. The older miko surprised me by taking my hand in hers holding it in a firm grip. "You scared me out there," she admitted softly.

I closed my eyes, knowing that this might come but unable to suppress the pang of disappointment and sadness in my heart. That was why I had not wanted to reveal too much of my own power, did not want to let her see what I was capable of before I was certain of her feelings, certain that it wouldn't matter. I had been so sure that she was the right one for me, that she wouldn't… But I suppose it was only natural to be scared of the kind of power I wielded. That didn't mean that she thought any less of me…

"I could have lost you tonight," Rei continued, startling me out of my thoughts. Blinking my eyes, realization dawned on me that I had just made a false assumption. The other girl hadn't even referred to the feat I had just pulled of, she had been scared of possibly losing me. I couldn't contain the flush of embarrassment and neither the flattered feeling. "And I…" I glanced up seeing a storm brewing in purple eyes boring into me with an intensity in which I threatened to drown. "I couldn't stand that. Not until I know, for sure, what I…" She struggled with her words, clearly reluctant to admit anything more than she already did.

I squeezed her hand gently. "I'm still here, Rei-chan. Thanks to you, and everyone." I couldn't help the question that sprang to my lips though, curious about the one thing that I dreaded could drive a wedge between our growing relationship as it did with me and Tenchi, with me and the others. Everyone I cared about… "You… aren't even curious about what… I did?" I queried, believing the issue had simply been pushed back for the moment, overridden by the stronger emotions of concern for my welfare.

Rei blinked and wondered obviously what I was talking about for a moment. Finally she got the implications and her voice became serious. "You saved Kagome and yourself," was all she said at first, as if that already was the end of the matter. Eventually she added, "Of course, I am curious. However, we all have secrets, don't we. Kagome-san and Sango-san too. How can I expect you to tell me yours if you don't know my own or that of the others?"

I thought about that for a moment, amazed at the sincerity and conviction in the older girl's tone. The logic would have been more comforting if not for the fact that basically I knew her secret already, thus making me feel guilty for holding back on mine.

"I'm sure you will tell me when you believe it's the right time," Rei clarified, curiously enough saying exactly the thing I needed to hear right now, to placate my guilt and firming the impression I had that if that time came, Rei would understand, probably better than anyone ever had.

"I'm glad," I admitted simply, giving her hand another squeeze before letting go. I was horribly tired and really needed my sleep now. As if on cue, a yawn escaped my lips. "I guess I should sleep now," I said with a chuckle, intending to lighten the mood.

Rei seemed not entirely convinced yet that I was alright, despite the physical and spiritual exhaustion that is. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You can stay in bed tomorrow if you want and rest. I'm sure we can manage one day without your divine cooking." A faint grin played around her lips.

"Sounds nice," I replied with another yawn, finding it hard to even concentrate. And from what I could see, sheer stubbornness was the only thing holding the other girl awake, concealing her own tired state. I reached out once more to touch Rei's cheek and with a gently chiding but firm tone, said. "Go to bed, Rei-chan." And unable to resist the opportunity, added teasingly, "Unless you want to sleep right here." The other girl's face flushed crimson. "I'm sure it's big enough…" I trailed off.

As if stung by a bee, Rei hastily jumped up. "Ah… That's not… necessary. I think I can still make it to my room." She hesitated for a moment longer, looking back at me once more. "Are you sure that you are…"

This time I sent her a look that showed my unrestrained annoyance. As nice as the concern was, I REALLY needed my sleep and if she didn't let this drop right now, I intended to make good and serious on my teasing and drag her under the covers with me just to get some sleep.

To my remote disappointment, Rei seemed to get the message now and backed out of the room quickly. "Right." With a softer voice just before she closed the door, she added, "Oyasumi, Miko-chan."

I stared at the door for a few more seconds, wondering if I had imagined the last bit in my drowsy state. A nickname? Deciding to dwell on that later and that trying to dispel the possibility would rob me of a pleasant feeling, I closed my eyes, whispering softly, "Oyasumi, Rei-chan…"

TBC

Author's Notes

And another down. Beginning this side arc I had planned to do only two main parts but then things began to develop more and more in my mind and I soon realized that wouldn't work, it would become too long. So basically I made a cut here since it was the best spot to do so.

As for notes. Well, I think I started to hint at some of the secrets and background here. Keep in mind that when you read this, there has been some time between canon end/where I interjected into canon and this story, so a lot of things have happened that you are not supposed to know about unless you are me, my muse or Ay-chan. :) Those histories will be revealed in due time. Some here, some in the main arc. It's a big and interwoven project after all. For now, speculate all you want, this part should have given you plenty of fuel to do so.

Yes, the Inuyasha element only follows canon to a certain point from where I changed the story "a little" as you probably suspected already. Don't ask me what exactly happened to the two girls that made them what they are now. As said above, all in due time.

I'm not sure if I mentioned that earlier but I think I didn't. Most of the references to Rei's past are based on facts and my own conclusions and speculations from the Casablanca manga special that came with the Kaguya special issue. A lot of what I talk about has its origin there. Of course, a lot of time has passed since then and now (it's easy to figure out that the Casablanca special took place shortly after Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter got together), so that is why Rei's view has changed a little.

I hope I managed to portray the confusion in Rei's feelings believable. I find Manga-Rei a little harder to write than Anime-Rei in my honest opinion and really hope I managed to do so well enough.

A short note for everyone who happened to read the older version of part 1 and is now confused about this point (it really wasn't around long before I corrected this). Rei's grandfather in the manga isn't exactly the same as the perverted Happosei-clone in the anime. Actually he seems to be a regular old man judging from the Casablanca special and doesn't show up nearly as often as anime-grandpa does.

Err, if anyone wonders about the portal reference in the beginning at the fair… Go play BSSM Another Story… If I go around explaining all that now, it would take too long and it isn't really necessary to understand this story. Not at all actually.

So, Rei and Sasami are getting closer (am I doing a good job there?), Kagome and Sango are getting better. Only two people left to complete the "Miko Sisters" as you know them from Dusk already. So wait for the next part. I've just got my admittance for university, starting October. I try to wrap at least the main portion of this side arc up until then. Can't promise anything though. So if you have to wait a little on this, it is most likely because Real Life claimed most of my time.

Feedback as always to the addy above, expected to come plentiful.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	3. Miko Sisters

Title: Miko Love

Subtitle: Miko Sisters

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minarugmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Drama/Angst, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), Tenchi Muyo (OVA), Inu-Yasha and Vision of Escaflowne (both later on)

Main Pairings: Rei/Sasami, Kagome/Sango

Timeline: Mainly about three years after the manga (BSSM) and OVA. This is part of the Soul Lights Continuum

Summary: After a hard decision of leaving Jurai Sasami and Tsunami find unexpected shelter with a young miko on Earth and something else…

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (http:sl.catstrio.de), Starsinlove-group ), ), Mediaminer ), ASMR ), Shoujo ). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

Quick Note

Regarding Mizuki who will be in this part (together with Hitomi). I'm pretty sure I mentioned where she comes from already in one of the main arcs notes of Dusk but for those new to the Continuum, I'll say it again here.

I realize that everyone bare of the most addicted hardcore otakus of the Tenchi Muyo universe would probably be able to recognize the name or the person behind it. To make it short. Mizuki is a character from the Tenchi Muyo RPG for the Super Famicon. It's not incredible good but anyway… that is not the point here. The game introduces to new characters mainly Mizuki and Kusumi, her mother/creator, (another) rival of Washu from her academy days (geez, she got a lot, huh?)….

SPOILER WARNING

The plot is rather simple. Mizuki gets sent to Earth to draw out Tenchi and the others by first capturing Sasami. The latter is rescued during the game and Mizuki failing to defeat Ryoko is shunned by her mother. Now Ryoko is captured (and later temporally controlled) by Kusumi. Mizuki decides to join Tenchi-tachi to get some revenge on being treated like a failure. After Kusumi's eventual defeat, Mizuki goes and beats some sense into her and the "family dispute" seems more or less resolved.

END SPOILER WARNING

Hikawa Jinja () 

Grandfather Hino stood in the yard of the Jinja, the place he had tended to for many years, decades actually. When he had taken over the duty, he had soon found out it would be a life of solitude. No one of their family cared anymore about the family tradition. And he should be proven right. His son turned out to be a disgrace. Not so much in his decision to choose another path in life but more so in his foolishness to pull others along, whether they wanted to or not. His daughter-in-law had been promising. She had often come to visit but loyalty to her husband kept her from deepening her interest. With some training, she could have been an excellent miko, maybe even priestess…

The old man sighed, the memories weighing heavy on his old heart. He cursed himself for not intervening more strongly. He had still been head of the family, it would have been in his right… But he trusted that his children would find their own way and that it was not his place to tell them what to do with their life. It had been foolish of him not to see the destruction this wrought on everyone involved, and the one suffering the most under it had been little Rei, even now the effects were still visible.

At least until recently. She was being so much happier these days. The place that had long been such a lonely sanctuary was now filled with virtue, joy spreading from one end to the other. Ever since the four girls had banded together in an unlikely yet strangely harmonious group over the last couple of months, Hikawa Jinja was not the same anymore. And his heart felt enormously lighter knowing that.

It was almost odd, downright eerie, to have the place as deserted as it was now. At least he could once more fulfill his duties since his physical health had recovered greatly. Not that the girls had done a bad job. Not at all. In fact he felt quite pleased knowing the Jinja in such capable hands. But for now, he could be priest again. He was getting old and might enjoy this for a bit, especially after being in bed mostly for over two months!

It was still lonely though. Not the gentle voice of Kagome or the bickering between his granddaughter and the sturdy Sango – they tended to get into arguments a lot and he had a good idea of the cause. And there was not the happy laughter of the young, carefree spirit that had caught them all under her spell. Young Sasami who was a delight to be around and who his granddaughter had obviously taken a great liking towards. If he interpreted things right, the feeling was mutual. Now if Rei would just get over her innate fear…

The old man sighed once more. His granddaughter was making progress, a great deal thanks to the blue-haired girl for which he would be more than happy to forgo close-minded traditions – or rather prejudices. All he wanted was for his Rei to be happy, not to be caught up in the same tragedy that was her father and mother. Unfortunately that was the problem and he thought bitterly that a miracle would be necessary to lose her reservations about this kind of love.

Then again, if anyone could pull off that miracle, it might as well be Sasami. Maybe they'd be getting closer on the trip the four girls – young woman – had taken. With that in mind the old priest turned to go and speak a prayer for his granddaughter and her new friends.

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Miko Love

Miko Sisters

A Soul Lights Side Story

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Tenchi Muyo(c)Pioneer

Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2(c)Takahashi Rumiko

The Vision of Escaflowne(c)Kawamori Shoji, Yatate Hajime

(Sasami)

I had to admit that I missed this. When I was staying with my sister at Tenchi's place, it had been rather remote and the fresh air there was positively invigorating. As time grew by I had actually delighted in making longer walks through the mostly untouched nature, basking in its beauty. I suppose that was partly a natural attraction, being bonded to a Life Tree and all that. City life was exciting sure, especially seeing that on Jurai I never had the chance to walk the common streets freely and unbothered. However, there was something about fresh mountain air and the impressions of untouched nature that was calming. Actually the effect was widely known throughout the Empire which is why many Tree Ships liked to generate a forest-like subspace setting to make their human partners more comfortable.

"I have to say. That was a great idea," Sango commented from her place where she was sitting submerged in the water next to Kagome, with one arm around the raven-haired girl's shoulders. She looked quite content, although it was debatable whether that was from the closeness to her girlfriend or the relaxing hot liquid.

We were currently all lounging in one of the many hot springs located here in this particular area. Since Rei's grandfather had gotten better to the point where he could take care of his priest's duties once again, Rei had made the offer to take us all along to one of her favorite spots for spiritual purification. Or that was the official cause. I knew her well enough by now that I suspected she wanted to give us all some private bonding time outside of the shrine duties. The incident with the spirit a little more than a month ago now had served to coalesce us into a stronger unit and served to make clear even more than before that our meeting was not just pure coincidence.

"Yes, this was a fantastic idea, Rei-dono. We've all been working so hard, it is nice to relax like that. And there are enough springs so that we can be on our own," Kagome added. The reservoir was actually well-visited from Jinja all throughout Tokyo and even other parts of Japan but the quantity of springs guaranteed a certain privacy to the various groups that came here.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Rei asked mildly irritated, getting a round of giggles in reply. It had become a common theme. At some point after the incident with the spirit, Kagome had pointed out that our little group needed some kind of leader and so my little joke from the day of the pair's arrival at the Jinja had been taken up again and we started to address Rei as "Head Miko" or simply with the more respective "-dono" suffix. Rei always seemed torn between pleased and embarrassed when we did. I believed that she secretly liked it.

"Besides," Rei continued. "We are not supposed to be relaxing. We are only here to cleanse our minds and hearts."

I giggled again at that, earning a cross look from the oldest among us. "You sound like an old monk who has spent decades in solitude."

Sango laughed at that. "She's right, you know. You can't just always concentrate on duties and responsibilities. You have to take time to relax once in awhile or life will pass you by before you know it." Something in her tone made me assume that the other girl was speaking from experience.

Rei glowered for a moment at Sango. Those two tended to be off different minds once in awhile. It wasn't nearly as dramatic as say, my sister and Ryoko – then again, barely anyone could match them – but where Rei was often arguing more on the spiritual side of things, Sango turned out to be more a practical, forward person who would rather take the more simple approach compared to thinking about it too long. She was a trained fighter – in what I wasn't too sure – that much I could tell.

Eventually our nominal leader sighed in defeat. "Oh, fine. Have it your way. I feel much too good right now to argue." And with that she leaned her head against the edge of the pool and closed her eyes. I had to smile fondly, catching myself for not the first time admiring her physical form in her semi-naked state with just a towel wrapped around herself. It was an opportunity I was thoroughly delighting in. Others might be scandalized that a girl of barely fourteen years – physical – age was entertaining such improper thoughts but I wasn't your ordinary fourteen year old, and back on Jurai many children, especially the royal ones were trained much earlier in the "bedroom arts" when the majority here. We were expected to marry early after all and produce heirs. Another thing that had played a role in my leaving – although that was more a pleasant accessory circumstance.

Besides, Rei and I WERE getting closer. Not so much on the emotional plane than on the physical one. That expressed itself by a heightened degree of unconscious actions, mostly on Rei's part, like holding hands, the occasional touch here and there to signal the other of your presence and silent support. We hadn't talked about what happened in the eve of the battle with the spirit but it was apparent that it was not just on my mind and that the older girl was getting more and more comfortable with our growing closeness.

The progress was a silent, not openly acknowledged one. But it was there and that alone gave me hope and the patience I needed to see this through. With every passing day I was falling more and more in love with the older miko and honestly could not even bring myself to entertain the thought of not living my life by her side. This feeling was much stronger, much more intense than anything I had ever felt for Tenchi before and had to admit to myself eventually that I had deluded myself into thinking a simple crush could be about actual love.

Feeling a bit bolder by now, encouraged by Rei's own growing signs of affection, I moved so that my hand was touching her shoulder underneath the surface. "You shouldn't stress yourself too much, Rei-chan. It only makes you more irritable and grumpy. I should know, Oneechan often is like that."

Rei shivered slightly at the contact but didn't pull away or showed in any other way that she was uncomfortable. In fact, a humorous smile played around her face, making her look even more radiant in my eyes. The body was one thing, but I often felt myself drawn back to her face, the smiles coming more freely and openly now. For me. That made me feel very special indeed. "So speaks my private consciousness," Rei teased and I blushed lightly but inwardly glowed at the comment.

Kagome and Sango shared a knowing look. "Do you miss your sister and family?" Kagome asked. One would be surprised to find that none of the others would make any inquiries about my past. I had been comfortable enough around the three older girls to talk more openly about personal things, like the occasional comment about my family, one of my friends… None of them had ever pressed the matter. I suppose that was a part of our common bond. All four of us shared some past experiences that we would rather not talk about and so the respect for that privacy was rather instinctual, and also the understanding and compassion should one of us let something slip.

"Hai, I do," I replied wistfully. In fact I had often thought back on my family back on Jurai and how they would be coping. Actually I knew some of the things through Tsunami and her connection to her children. Just because I left didn't mean that I stopped to care after all. I was pleased to see that things had started to quiet down but was a little saddened at the apparent concern I had caused. That couldn't be helped though.

I was startled feeling Rei's hand touch mine under the water, squeezing gently. Her violet eyes were resting on me with mild sympathy. I didn't really think about it when I leaned my head against the older girl's shoulder. Rei made no move to object though. "But I have you all, minna-san. And that is good enough for me at the moment."

Sango smirked but didn't comment.

(Kagome)

It was a little later, the sun had already vanished behind the mountain tops, when I found myself walking outside, relishing the clear air. I had to admit I had missed this. City air and nature air were two entirely different things. Before my first trip to the Sengoku Jidai I had never really noticed it. It was like realizing that there was a whole world outside your own house or something like that. The change had been gradual but I started to notice the difference… and I started to notice that I would prefer the clearer air of the past over the often smog-filled streets of modern Tokyo. Oh sure, I would complain about stuff like the lack of a proper bed or other such day-to-day comforts. Secretly though, I didn't really care all that much anymore. Despite trying to pretend otherwise, my bed had never felt the same again after my first trip through the well.

Then again, I suppose a lot of that was also because of Him. I could honestly say that meeting Inuyasha had changed my life. If positive or negative that was for others to judge and for me not to care about. Not anymore. It was done and I felt comfortable with who I was today. A little stronger and wiser. Not just your ordinary schoolgirl who had had no clear idea what to do with her life past school. My life had gotten a purpose back then and it had affected everything up until that moment.

And now I had knowledge, too. Knowledge no normal girl my age should possess without the proper training. Rei had asked me earlier how long I had been training to be a miko. Not really thinking about it I had answered as truthfully as technically possible, that I never had much interest in my grandfather's attempts of teaching until my fifteen birthday, which was now about two years ago. Not to surprising, Rei had been rather dubious.

I sighed. Sometimes it made me uncomfortable, that parting gift from Kikyou. We were so different. Reincarnation or not. Our very outlook on life was different. And I wanted to be angry at her for playing her part in the tragedy revolving around the now-thankfully-dead Naraku. But I couldn't really. Not after I had received all those memories and understood intimately what kind of life she had lived, what kind of sacrifices she had made, just for the very thing now hanging securely around my neck wherever I went. And thinking about that, I just couldn't really be angry anymore.

_Still_, I thought, _sometimes I could do without all the extra knowledge. There are things you should rather stay oblivious to, for your own sanity's sake. Like Sasami for example._ After the battle with the Youkai spirit who turned out to be an old adversary of ours – who had once impersonated a Water God and given us quite a bit of trouble in the process –, I had taken aside the youngest member of our group and carefully commented on what I've seen. She hadn't been terribly surprised at my discovery and asked me to keep quiet about it. She wanted to reveal things on her own time. To Rei mainly – it didn't take much to figure that out. I agreed but…

It's not all that easy to know you share a home with a walking embodiment of life. Kikyou had heard about the Life Tree, of course, and as much as I tried to deny it, there was simply no normal tree to match the power level of the dryad I had seen. And Sasami's harmonic aura that staid that way EVERYWHERE she went made much more sense this way.

I would respect her wishes though. What else could I do? I owed her already for how she had – unconsciously or not – helped Sango and I to finally begin loosening all that excess baggage from our experiences with Naraku. And Sasami was such a nice person. I didn't know any more details about her connection with that powerful elemental being but from what I could speculate, it was mind-boggling enough.

I had become rather sensitive though to how people felt and when they were uncomfortable. Sasami wasn't someone who threw her secret around with the intent on impressing people. I could say that with almost absolute certainty. In fact from what I had gauged from our short talk it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She wanted to be treated as normal and not as some supernatural being too far out of synch with _normal_ life to be considered one of us. It made me sad, reminding me too much of Inuyasha. That was another cause why I staid silent.

She and Rei made such a sweet couple… potential couple. I wouldn't ruin that. There was no danger posed by Sasami, that was enough for me. Although I could not deny a certain curiosity. The blue-haired girl was a mystery. Her aura was so colorful and manifold it became confusing to figure it out. I had a feeling there was much more to her when just that one secret. It was not my place though. Not really. It was Rei who had to deal with it, who was supposed not to freak when it came to the revelation part. I was fairly certain she wouldn't.

I knew how common people reacted to what they did not understand. Even the gifted were prone to error or misjudgment as I had found out on the one or other occasion myself. Rei didn't strike me as the type of person to easily pass judgment. Once you got to know her, you found a compassionate, young woman who cared a lot for the ones she loved – especially a certain blue-haired girl lately. Quick to anger but also quick to forgive and forget.

Between Sango and I it wasn't so much a question whether or not they would get together anymore. Just a question of the When.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I suddenly found my path blocked. Looking up surprised, I found a young-looking man – barely past his early twenties if I was to hazard a guess – standing there, clad in the traditional garb of a monk from some monastery. He was bald and shaven to the point of blinding, wearing a grin that might be impressively flattering to some girl but much too smug and false for my liking.

"My, what is such a delicious young flower doing out here all alone. Surely the gods must jest having such a rare gem without suitable companionship," the monk said with mock-outrage.

I could not help the blush. Even though I was already a little disgusted, I could not suppress the old urges. Until after I visited the Sengoku Jidai I had never had much experience with boys or love in general. But then men seemed to fall over me all of a sudden. Kouga, Houjou, and, of course, Inuyasha. It was a little flattering. And I might have even acknowledge that the fellow now was certainly handsome if not for the dramatic sweet talk.

I was ready to do something quite nasty – and you really don't want to know what – when he made to touch me, but I was saved from that particular course when the monk suddenly cried out in apparent discomfort. His arm had been grabbed and twisted slightly in a strong grip – and I could attest to the strength from firsthand experience – by Sango who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"You must be mistaken, mister. My friend here," she emphasized by stepping around the taller man, still holding him immobile in a rather easy-seeming manner, and pulling me against her with her other arm quite possessively, "is taken already. So, go harass some other girl. Preferably where I can't see you."

The man put up a brave and defiant front for a moment but Sango obviously wanted to make a point and the angry hiss, punctuating her claim, made the monk avert his gaze sharply, stumbling back when the Taijiya let go of his arm. With that Sango turned us around and started to walk away. I had not much choice but to follow along. A glance over my shoulder revealed that the fellow stood there quite stunned, looking after us with the appearance like a fish on dry land.

I chuckled, despite feeling more like shivering in positive delight at the possessive way Sango kept holding me. "You are pretty jealous," I commented teasingly.

Sango remained serious though. "I have every cause to be. After all I have the prettiest girl around here as my girlfriend."

I blushed again, this time genuine. Tilting my head, I put a fluttering kiss on the other girl's cheek. "I don't mind that you are possessive. It feels nice," I replied softly and with an affectionate grin added, "my protector."

(Rei)

I had come up here often, both before and after I became a Senshi. This place was a perfect place for meditation and – even if I was damned to admit that in front of Sango – relaxing. The air was clean and perfect and the hot springs definitely refreshing for body and mind. And it also was a place away from the general hubbub of the city. A place of solitude. Perfectly suited for me… Or that's what it had been like before and shortly after I met my comrades. The last years, I had felt more and more lonely here. To a point where I had invited Usagi and the others to come with me last year. I think it was probably the first time I did something like that. A testament to the sisterhood existing between us. I had wanted to do the same this year but not all of them had found the time. Technically, I didn't have the time either. I still had studies to catch up with. However, visiting here had been kind of a ritual in itself for years.

And so I had taken Sasami and the other two along. It made sense after all. We were all working at the same Jinja now. We needed to get along better and this was a perfect opportunity… Of course, I already knew that we worked great together. That had been proven not only by the brief skirmish with the evil spirit but also in the time afterwards. An immediate kinship seemed to have formed between us. Unconsciously, without much words or actions. It was just there. Six or so years ago, before I met Usagi and the others, I would have been wary. But now, things were different. I couldn't master the motivation for skepticism, to always see the negative in closer association anymore. What we had was a good thing and I wanted to enjoy it.

Too long had the Jinja been a lonely place. They had given the place a new, brighter light. A light I hope we could preserve. Together. _Guess I am getting soft_, I thought and chuckled at the observation.

Kagome had gone out to take a late night stroll some time ago. Sango had followed a bit later. Not surprisingly. Those two rarely strayed far from each other and even more rarely did they stay apart for any greater length of time. I wasn't sure they even could. As much as that sounded like exaggeration, it really wasn't. There was a kind of desperation in their bond, like an invisible chain that tied them together and which would snap and couldn't be repaired if they spent too much time without the other. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know the exact cause behind this, that wasn't my business. But it made me a little sad and also angry for whatever wrong had been done to them.

I acknowledged that aspect though, trying not to have them separated too much. When it came to handing out chores, I made sure they would be close together most of the time. A little annoying, but a minor sacrifice to make them comfortable. And I would be a bad hostess – and _Head Miko_ as they continued to label me –, if I didn't make sure that those under my care were indeed comfortable. We were friends, kindred spirits. Why would I want them unhappy?

Thinking about the pair brought me involuntarily back to Sasami and myself these days and our own… well, let's call it "hard to separate" status. I was aware of the subtle changes in our… _relationship_. There hadn't been any words exchanged regarding the younger girl's more or less revealing actions. I couldn't bring myself to do that and she wasn't pursuing the issue. Something I was both relieved and anxious about. It was obvious that Sasami was giving me time but I had no idea how to take that, what to do with it. I was torn in two directions and unable to decide. And so covert actions had to speak and they did indeed form a message… A message that scared me. I was no fool, I knew what it meant. And I would have let my heart jump at the opportunity maybe if not for…

I shook my head. It seemed more and more like I was already caught in the spider's web with no way out and the more I struggled, the more entangled I became. And still I couldn't help it. I was too scarred to just plunge forward headfirst. I just couldn't do it.

And still I was looking for her again, was I not? Sasami had just gone out to get some refreshments but hadn't been back until now which could have numerous reasons. One of them the simple fact that the line in front of the café that was up here, serving the reservoir's guests with food and drinks, was quite large. I groaned inwardly. Had I become so… dependant on her presence? _You've become pathetic, Rei_, I chided myself but continued onwards nonetheless.

Soon the café came into view and it took me only a moment to spot my query. After all, I didn't need to locate her unique aura. Hairstyle and color were rather outstanding around here. She wore the traditional white and red miko garb and I had to admit it suited her just fine. Actually it made her look rather… No, I would not go there!

She hadn't seen me yet being almost at the front of the line. I decided to wait here since she had to come back this way. That was when I saw something that made my blood boil. I knew the fellow. He had a reputation around here for being a womanizer, came practically every year, just like myself, and never failed to attract some attention. And he was talking to Sasami. Sweet, innocent Sasami who…

I pushed through the crowd, ignoring irritated shouts. It was one of these instances again where I didn't really think about what I was doing – happened a lot lately when it concerned Sasami. All I wanted to do was getting the younger girl away from that lecher. I arrived just in time to hear him spout his usual nonsense. I was fairly disgusted.

"How far have you sunken already, Touchimaru. Now you need to harass younger girls already. Did no one else want to be rescued by you?" I sniped coldly, putting my hands on my hands and sending the older monk who had whirled around startled a murderous glare.

It took him a moment to compose himself but when he did, I regretted that I had not taken Sasami and left right away. The stupid fool didn't take refusals well. He tended to develop a sort of obsession. "Hino-san! What a delight to see your beautiful face again. Alas, I have no time for you right now. I have already promised that fair maiden to spent the evening with me. You would have to agree that such an exotic flower can hardly be left alone and without…"

I groaned audibly. I really didn't want to hear that nonsense any longer than I needed and I was seriously considering breaking some of our basic rules and transform right here, just so that I could roast him well for having the nerve to bother a minor. Not to mention Sasami of all people. What I did though, was once again more instinctive than rational. Pushing past him I interrupted his speech and slipped an around Sasami's shoulder. Glaring up at the older monk I made certain that he understood exactly what I meant with my next words, "You are mistaken, Touchimaru-san. The fair maiden is not without companionship. In fact she is with me and I would approve of it if you leave now and not bother my friend again."

For a moment, the monk stood there perplexed, then his expression darkened considerably and turning away with a scowl I barely caught his mumbled words when he stalked away. "What is it with girls these days? Don't they appreciate a real man anymore? Surely the gods must play a dirty joke on me today."

I had to smirk at the comment. From his words I had the distant idea that he had run into either Kagome or Sango. And that that hadn't gone well for him was not hard to figure out. Served him right in my opinion.

That was when I became aware that I was still holding Sasami protectively and that we had attracted quite a bit of attention. Sasami hadn't said anything yet. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the contact and while my rational mind was screaming at me to let go, I could not deny the sudden rush of warmth I felt right now.

Unfortunately Sasami had to say the worst possible thing then. With a teasing look she finally glanced over her shoulder. "You are getting awfully possessive, Rei-chan."

(Sasami)

What did I do? What did I do?

The one thought ran frantically through my mind. I kept thinking back on what happened just a few minutes ago. It had started innocently enough. I had been thirsty and told Rei that I would get something to drink, asked her if she wanted something too, of course. Arriving at the café, I had found a rather long line but I wasn't in any particular hurry. Then, almost to the front, some stranger addressed me rather untowardly. I have to admit, I was not the type to get that much attention, especially from older men. Even possible marriage candidates had often treated me more like a child and, thinking about my sister, I was always comfortable with that. Even Tenchi could often not see past that circumstance…

But that bitter thought didn't belong here. I had learned how to deal with Touchimaru's kind though. Ayeka had taken me aside once and told me a couple of things. How to treat nobles who got a little bit too personal for your liking. And that guy reminded me too much of their sort back on Jurai. Thus, I had been prepared to deal with him accordingly. I might have been a little flattered since advances like that didn't happen to me often but I had not completely lost my wits. Beside, my focus was set in a different direction already.

Turned out that I didn't have to do anything in the end. I had no idea why Rei showed up – maybe she got lonely without me? – but I was definitely glad about it. Really, really flattered actually to have her hold me like that. In public. The old cliché about dying right there and being happy had a certain appeal. It might have even been preferable to what followed.

I had just been teasing. She should be used to it by now. And I really had not been aware that I was crossing some sort of line. She never had reacted like that before. Alright, maybe she tended to get a little uncomfortable when I hinted at any kind of closeness displayed. But Rei had never…

I sighed. It had to be what I said, couldn't quite figure out the why, but it had to be. The older miko had looked white like a ghost there for a moment and I've been really worried then. I had reached out for her when she had let go of me to step back. I wanted to know what was wrong. She'd looked at me really scared then. For a moment I had thought it was me and that had hurt. That was exactly the sort of reaction I didn't want from her. For a fleeting moment I had thought that she might have found out my secret, that maybe Kagome had told her after all. But that didn't make much sense. And then I realized that it wasn't me. She seemed more… scared of herself.

The realization came too late though. Rei had already disappeared in the crowd by the time I regained control of myself. And now here I was, frantically looking for the older miko all over the place. I was frightened that without knowing I might have damaged whatever we had beyond repair and that fear made me feel cold and helpless. With every moment that passed, every place I didn't find her at, my anxiety grew and I could think less and less straight.

_Focus, Sasami._ I wasn't sure if that was my thought or Tsunami. Regardless, I knew I had to follow it. Aimlessly running around would do me nothing. I could find Rei when I just concentrated. Even with as much spiritual-gifted in the area as here, the raven-haired girl normally stood out like a vivid flame. And the connection we shared should make this even easier. I wondered how much time I had wasted walking and running around, simply trying to find my quarry by sight alone. Love could really make you crazy, I suppose.

Forcing myself to stand still, I searched for my inner center and then reached out into the surrounding area. I could feel Tsunami's comforting presence in the background, gently surrounding me and aiding my focus. There were Kagome and Sango. I smiled at the image I got. But where was… Ah! There she was. Not really far from here. Surprisingly enough I had unconsciously searched in the right direction, as if drawn to my nominal love interest.

That taken care of, I resumed my accelerated pace, this time with more purpose. I had to get to the bottom of this. The thought that Rei might want some time alone, didn't even enter my mind at that point. I had to know what was going on and what I had done wrong. How else was I supposed to know what to watch out for the next time. Besides, she didn't seem angry at me, more like a personal problem. And even if I had no feelings at all for Rei, I did not like seeing a friend hurt.

While I followed the spiritual trail, I went over the scene earlier once more and wondered once again what could have upset the other girl so much. Situations like this showed that despite being physically around fourteen, my experience in the love field were barely passable and equaled more my chronological age… if at all. All my skills and knowledge didn't do me much good here. Tsunami never really had a love interest herself and couldn't help. Which left me. The young girl forced to grow up too quickly, skipping some fundamental lessons in the process.

This wasn't the first time that circumstance reared its ugly head. I had expected too much of Tenchi when we returned to Jurai, I had unconsciously pushed him too far where he was already stressed enough by the political chaos at that time. I might be growing up much faster, but that didn't exactly mean that I had fully left behind my childhood. Quite on the contrary. Where others went about that change gradually – as it should be – I was often torn between the one and the other extreme. And that often showed in stupid, childish actions or simply the inability to understand things on a more mature plane. In short, I was making mistakes without even realizing them and could not do a thing about them.

I'm sorry, Tsunami offered sincerely.

"Not your fault," I reassured her, finally spotting Rei in the distance. She was sitting on a formation of small rocks on the edge of the mountain. From here the path winded downwards, back into the valley.

Slowly I approached her position, making no attempt to hide my presence. She probably knew that I was there anyway. Keeping a worried eye on her averted form, I settled down right next to her, keeping just a little bit of respectful distance. Rei made no move to acknowledge my presence, neither positive nor negative.

I followed her gaze for the moment, looking out over the valley. Bits of Tokyo could be seen in the distance, the mighty Tokyo Tower for example. The view was breathtaking, I had to admit, and had the situation been different, I would have been happy enough to just sit here and enjoy it. As it was, there was once again a thick silence, reminding me of that one evening shortly after my arrival at the Hikawa Jinja. The other instant where I had almost lost her friendship. In the end, everything had been put right surprisingly easy. That was when I had figured out for certain how much I really cared for Hino Rei. That I was thoroughly in love with my older host. Things had looked up from then on. I wondered if this now was the end of my pursuit. The ultimate defeat. It felt like it. Then again, I had thought that as well the last time.

I risked a glance towards Rei again. Shyly, carefully. What I found were troubled purple eyes moving to meet my own in utter synchrony, lips slightly parted as if to say something. Just like my own. A weak smile formed around my lips. A tiny knowing grin on the older girl's face. A secret smile of mutual humor shared by us both.

No, I reasoned, as I turned look forward again. Not a defeat. This storm would be weathered as well. And whatever was troubling Rei, I would try and help her as much as possible. I would show her that I wasn't so easily deterred and that I was willing to care for her, for all her needs.

(Rei)

I had gone and done it again. I had acted impulsively instead of rational and calm. What good was all my training if I couldn't control my feelings when it mattered? Not that I normally couldn't. It was just her. It was always her. Before I met Sasami I was fairly proud of my level of self-control. It was by far not perfect and I knew my temper shown through sometimes. But only if I found it really necessary. Sasami could throw my entire composure off-balance by just merely being in my presence.

She brought out the best and the worst in me. That was probably the easiest way to describe it. Was that love? I guess it was. After all I was getting possessive already.

_Gee, now you are getting sarcastic in your head_, I thought bitterly. The problem was that I knew that more than a spark of truth lurked behind it all. And yet, I cursed myself for having overreacted like this. I should have known better than to take her words this seriously. The poor child probably had no idea in what wound she accidentally stepped. It was annoying really, that after all these years, all my attempts to close that chapter of my life permanently, I could not leave it behind. I didn't like living in the past and still…

I sighed. It seemed like I had no choice but to tell the younger girl just what was the matter. Knowing her, she wouldn't rest peacefully before she knew, and I really owed her an explanation. No one had ever been so caring towards me before. Not on such a deep, personal level. I felt like I could really trust her. She was already more than simply a kindred spirit. Much more…

And I desperately hoped that turned out not to be a bad thing.

Sasami shifted slightly. "Rei-san, I want to…"

I held up a hand. "No please, don't apologize. I was being stupid and if anyone should apologize it ought to be me." Without really knowing what I did, I reached out to put one hand on her shoulder, forcing myself not to avert my gaze from her pinkish-red eyes. "I made you worry."

Sasami's eyes were gentle. "I like to worry about you." Once again I felt my cheeks flush at the affection directed at me. I wasn't used to that, but I did not look away. "I tend to expect too much sometimes. You know, I really am not as old as I seem but on the other one maybe much too old at times. It is hard to find the balance." Somehow I had the feeling she wasn't being figurative here. "I am just as inexperienced with this as you are. The only other person I thought I loved before…" She turned away, a barely audible sigh escaping her lips. "I expected too much there. I don't know very much about love other than childish notions like the knight in shining armor that comes and sweeps me off my feet at one point." I had to smile at that and Sasami seemed to relax more. Her eyes though, focused again on mine, were still serious, solemn even. "I only know that I really like you, Rei. And when I said something wrong earlier, please tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

It was my turn to avert my gaze, the deep flush thoroughly embarrassing. For someone who just claimed she had not much experience on the love field either, Sasami sure could create a striking effect with most of what she said or did. Then again, I had never really had to deal with someone else on this emotional level since Kaidou. Maybe that was why I felt so easily flattered.

"Some time ago, I realized that I didn't want to fall in love," I began silently. "I thought I would want to make everything mine if I did." This was still a sore issue. I had made that particular resolution after the incident with the Rain Trees. The memories invoked in that time had been too much to bear and I didn't have someone to really confide in, to trust like… like I trusted Sasami now. And that was why I was able to let my shields down around her, wasn't it? The thought was more comfortable when thinking that it was her who could tear down my barriers so easily.

Things had changed since that time, too. I had seen other examples. Usagi and Mamoru. But I had often treated them more as the exception. Their love was something special. Something seemingly untouchable. "I know now, that that's only part of the truth. Love is both selfish and selfless. You decide that for yourself but…" I didn't believe that love like this could ever be for myself. And that was why I could not help, could not stop to doubt, could not stop to be scared of it – and it was time I admitted that to myself.

There was a moment of silence in which Sasami obviously mulled over my words. Very carefully she asked eventually, "Is this… about your father?"

Was it? That was a fairly good question. It started there, I suppose, but I could not blame my attitude solely on him after all. Only a fair-sized portion. "He wanted to have everything, too. Family and his career." And that was when it started to go downhill, that was where I really started to blame my father. "They were happy when they got together – or that is what Okaasan had always told me… He should have let her go then. That or give up his career." I had seen pictures of them. When they were younger. At their wedding and before that. Grandfather had shown them to me and I had always had trouble comparing them to the cold and distant man of the present. "But he wanted both and… We ended up suffering under it. I don't really blame him for choosing his career. I blame him for being so selfish."

I was startled when short arms wrapped around me and Sasami leant forward to rest her head on my shoulder. I shuddered and wrestled with the impulse to draw away from the unexpected and quite intimate contact. It felt so… safe, so right. The impulse to pull away lost and I found myself awkwardly returning the hug. That was probably as far as one of us had ever went since that telltale kiss on the cheek weeks ago. It felt so natural to hold the younger girl like this, and to be held in return.

Sasami lifted her head to look at me, with quiet compassion but also a gentle firmness in her eyes that would allow no argument. "You are not like him," she said softly. And the way she put it coupled with her totally convincing expression, I was inclined to believe her.

And yet I whispered back my own fears, rhe root of the entire problem, "I'm afraid that I am."

Once again. I could not predict the reaction. Not at all. That was part of the mystery that was Sasami. You could never be totally sure what to expect. There was happy, carefree Sasami, there was the more mature Sasami who often brooded too much for her own good. And so many more facets in between.

Right now she was giggling, pulling away so that she could catch her breath. I couldn't help feeling a little hurt and conveyed that in the bewildered look I sent her way. It took a few seconds for the younger girl to calm down enough to explain herself and my confusion grew with every passing moment.

Sasami took a deep breath before speaking again. "Gomen. I just… From what I've seen so far, I can't believe you think you are like your father. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. You can't be like him, I doubt you could make a decent politician even if you tried."

The blink was probably heard at the other end of the mountain.

It took me several moments to figure out just what she meant by that statement. And it was only her innocent face that seemed to be on the verge of breaking out in one of those playful grins that I realized she had just been teasing me again. Not too mention insulting me in the process. Not that I minded the observation since I pretty much agreed. But insult was insult. "Why, you little…" I lounged for the shorter girl but she had already moved. Squealing the blue-haired tease had already evacuated the stones and was bounding away giggling madly.

This was outrageous, totally different from how I had always thought of myself. But… In the end it didn't matter. As I was moving to follow with the fleeing form of the younger girl I could feel the tension draining and for a short while I was able to forget all those dark memories.

She had done it again. But I wasn't angry. I was actually very glad to have Sasami at the moment.

"Wait until I catch you!" I yelled, not caring about onlookers as I chased the squealing girl across the mountain.

(Sango)

Summer had hit full force on Tokyo this year – not that I had more than the past year to compare with in this time – and I was really glad to be up here where the air was cooler and more agreeable with me. For someone who came from a time period where smog and all the other strange, unhealthy smells of a modern city were unknown, it had been a bit of an adjustment. Not as big as one would think but still an adjustment. In a life as a taijiya, you were just as exposed to venomous often enough, some probably more dangerous than the level of pollution in this age.

I still preferred air like this though. Up here it was still more or less untouched. Kirara – who was currently back in our room – thoroughly delighted in it. Her nose was more sensitive to the change and she had had a much harder time getting used to the modern era.

"Ah yes, right there. Oh, that feels good."

I smiled delightful at the drawn-out moan of appreciation that came from my friend. After the episode with the obtrusive monk – who reminded me a little too much of a certain Buddhist priest… Then again, Miroku hardly was THAT bad. Not that the line of separation was very thick…

Well, as I said. After that particular episode, Kagome and I had decided to take a late night bath. The temperature was still high enough not to catch a cold and the hot water did the rest. Hot baths were more or less readily available in this era but the traditional method still had its flair, not to mention a certain health value that even Kagome had to acknowledge.

At the moment we had an entire pool to ourselves which gave us all the privacy two girls could wish for. Especially two girls like us. Kagome was currently at the edge of the pool with her back turned to me and her head resting on her arms. I couldn't see but I had the feeling that she had her eyes closed as well so that she could fully enjoy the sensations of a thorough massage.

My hands worked with purpose and a certain roughness that was needed to work out all the kinks. Not that Kagome was far from relaxed, but a massage never failed to please my lover. I had been taught how to do this by an older woman in my village. She had been like a mother to me and I've learned a lot of stuff from her. Stuff that my father for all his skills could not teach me. From him I learned to fight, not how to be a woman.

Finished with Kagome's neck, I was just about to turn my attention to her shoulders when I was suddenly interrupted in my ministrations by a somewhat astonishing sight that made both of us stare. Rei was chasing a giggling Sasami all over the place.

It took both of us a few moment to regain the ability to speak after the pair vanished into the distance. Eventually Kagome said, "They are making progress."

"Looks like it," I agreed, resuming my earlier task, much to the younger girl's pleasure. With precision I kneaded muscles so that even the tiniest tenseness was worked out. "You are enjoying that a lot, aren't you?" I commented, liking the effect I had on the other girl.

"You are a goddess at that, Sango," Kagome replied with a sigh. I had to chuckle at the remark but kept up the pace, methodically working lower. First over her shoulder blades, down and around her arms, until I found the bare flesh of her back. There was hardly a thing about Kagome that I didn't know intimately by now and it was simple enough to touch just the right spots to draw out just the right reactions.

"Sango?" Kagome asked all of a sudden after a period of silence in which I continued my massage. It almost startled me. Whenever I did that Kagome was rather tightlipped – for the obvious reason of enjoying herself too much.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy being here?" The question threw me for a moment, not making much sense, until the younger girl explained further. "I mean. When you came with me, you were hardly in a condition to choose otherwise. All you wanted was to get away from it all. I understood that. But now, looking back…" She trailed off and I finally got some inkling what my beautiful lover was talking about.

"What does it matter? I'm here now. The past can't be changed," I replied casually, letting my hands wander lower, almost to the hem of the towel now. I had really not thought about it much. Mostly because I didn't want to think about it much. Remembering was too painful. It was much safer to stay in the here and now and concentrate on what I had. Kagome first and foremost.

"I would have followed you, even if all that didn't happen," I continued after awhile, realizing Kagome wasn't entirely satisfied with the answer. "That is if you had wanted me to," I added. Thoughts like that would assume Inuyasha was still alive and there was no telling what my chances would have been then. Probably very slim. Who knows, maybe I would have even settled for Miroku as an alternative. He had his good points after all.

"Maybe I would have stayed if things were different," Kagome said wistfully and I had the impression she thought about the same lines as I had just now. And that made me a little sad. But I had come to terms with that by now. There would always be other factors, there would always be Inuyasha. There would always be the feeling that I only had Kagome now because he wasn't there anymore and we needed each other. "Maybe I would have stayed with Inuyasha," Kagome mused, all but confirming my suspicion, "maybe with you." Wait, that last bit was unexpected. "You are right though. The past is done and we have to make the best of what we have now."

"Kagome-chan?" I asked carefully, stilling the movements of my hands which had just slipped beneath the towel in order to reach the concealed area of her back better.

The dark-haired miko shivered a little at the unmoving touch of my hands resting on her back. I really would have not expected her next words. I had thought a couple of times in the last month that she might be ready to say them and I would truly have accepted them in any form. But right now, I was thoroughly unprepared.

"I love you, Sango-chan." Kagome paused, stunned silence falling between us. I believe I was gaping but my body was unable to check right now. My heart thumped loudly. It was the first time. The first time that Kagome ever said those words. I might have said I didn't need to hear them but the fact remained that I wanted to. More than wanted to.

"I knew that for awhile now," my lover continued thoughtfully, "but I needed to be sure, I needed to assure myself and I needed to be able to assure you that what I feel for you isn't some kind of substitute, that you are not a second choice because of circumstances." Her head slightly turned, brown eyes looked up at me with sincerity and… love. "I thought about that a lot lately and now I know that I COULD have just as well chosen you if there would have been a choice to make. I AM certain now."

"Kagome…" I whispered, feeling the rush of emotions, the giddy sensation in my heart, the great leaps it was performing. Gently I lowered my head and touched my lips to her in an awkward kiss due to our position. Without really thinking about it, my hands that were still under the towel, slipped slowly around to the other girl's front. The kiss became more heated and so did the atmosphere. A circumstance that had little to do with the hot springs. "I love you too," I breathed into Kagome's ear huskily when we parted, making my lover shudder.

"M-maybe we should head inside," Kagome suggested breathlessly, clearly excited by now. She squealed in a mixture of surprise, protest and probably a good dose of arousal when I found the swell of her breasts under the towel.

"Nobody is here," I pointed out. "And I really want to show you how much you mean to me, Kagome-chan."

The younger girl soon was in no state of mind to protest.

Somewhere in space (Mizuki) 

With growing irritation I stared at the transparent globe cutting off all exits. I had spent nearly an entire day trying to find a weak spot, before I finally settled on breaking through by concentrating on one point constantly. That process though was exhausting. I had to rest to not run out of reserves but could not let up for too long as well since the barrier would regenerate itself.

_You have to give it to her. She understands her handiwork_, I thought bitterly. However, all the work was finally paying off. One spot was much too weak already. It would take just one more concentrated shot. The energy supply of the artificial prison was frantically working on repairing the damage but could not compensate fast enough anymore. I had allowed myself another short breather. Wielding so much energy over such a long span of time, near constantly at that, tore even at my considerably high reserves. So close to success though, I was not about to let fatigue stop me.

Concentrating, I directed all my internal energy into my hands. Blue-white light appeared between them in form of a wide spear. Arcs of power sparkled around the sphere as I sought to stuff as much energy into it as I still could without making me pass out. I still had to walk afterwards. I could rest when I was free and on my way after my wayward mother/creator who I had to thank for my current predicament.

Feeling my limit was reached I made a motion and let the concussive blast fly forward, ripping right through and collapsing the barrier as if it was merely of paper. _I wish…_ Gasping for breath, I sank to my knees for a moment. I had certainly improved to a point where I might stand up to the Ryoko of about two years ago – of course, she probably improved since then as well – but that had still been taxing. Nearly a full day the effort had cost me and catching up with my mother would be hard to achieve. I had no time to lose.

Pushing myself of the ground, I forced my body to move. Phasing or teleporting was out of the question. However, from here it was only a short distance to the outside where my best hope for regaining the lost time waited.

I stumbled out of the makeshift lab that we had set up months ago here on the fifth planet of the Rejinau system. I had helped mother in researching the so called Red Star Desert and some curious phenomena that had been reported until just a few days ago when my creator began to act weird and revert to ways I had thought she had long aborted. I should have been warned then already but didn't act on it properly until it was too late.

Just outside the large dome stood a large ship. Mother's design. She and I had worked on it constantly since the disaster two years ago. It was a smooth bird-like design. Two gracious wings were angled in such a way to allow maximum balance of speed and agility. The hull was a chromic black but unlike what one might think, it was part organic. Not exactly a Ouke no Ki or a second Ryo-oh-ki, but as close as somehow possible. It was technically finished. Unfortunately it was also untested.

_Well, it will be the real thing instead._ With that I gathered my last energy to teleport the short distance onboard. Reappearing on the bridge, I collapsed into the command chair, brushing my green ponytail out of the way that had fallen in front of my face. "Aquila, boot up all systems."

Consoles flickered to life and little bird-like crystal units began to swarm the bridge. The main unit was a tad bit bigger and looked more humanoid, like a winged girl actually, as it dropped from the ceiling to greet its captain. "Welcome, Mizuki-sama. Are we making our maiden flight?"

I smiled faintly. "Something like that. Can you track my mother's ship from here?"

Aquila made a sound I couldn't decipher past what I would vaguely expect an upset bird to make. It was obvious the ship's unit felt offended. I was going to tell Mother to fix this. A main unit with some eccentric personality was nice but I could do without one who thought it was the best around.

"Of course I can."

"Look," I said exasperatedly. "Something is wrong with her. She looked really out of it when she locked me in that damn prison. Took me nearly a day to get out." I closed my eyes taking several deep breaths. "I really wish we had more time to get to know one another but I have a feeling wherever she is going, I won't like the outcome. Can you tell where she is heading?"

At least the semi-humanoid AI was clever enough to sense that I was in a mood where I could well end up blasting her units if she got too much on my nerves. "From the data I can gather, your mother's ship appears to head for Colony 315."

"Earth?" I wondered out loud. "What would she want there?" I had actually half feared that would once again have something to do with my mother's old rivalry with the genius Washu… But the entire Royal Family who had been residing on Earth was back at Jurai as far as official sources went, including Washu. Actually, new Emperor Tenchi had just married his wives, Princess Ayeka and Ryoko. What would my mother want on Earth?

"What should we do, Mizuki-sama?"

I pursed my lips in thought. "It does not matter. I'll have to figure it out when we are there. Calculate the FASTEST course to Earth." It took the ship's AI a couple of seconds but then a map popped up showing what I had requested. A route that under other circumstances and with a lesser-equipped ship, I would not even have considered as possible. Now it was only a little dangerous. Risks I could and had to take in order to catch up with the woman who had created me before she ended doing something foolish… again.

I really could not fathom. She seemed alright the one moment and then went to totally obsessed with something else, abandoning her actual research. Mother had not let me look but I suspected she had searched for something… or someone. I had been worried about her since she was neglecting work that she had spent months on completely. I had been about ready to confront her about it. That was when she surprised me and got me locked up. Obviously she feared my interference – rightfully so – in whatever she had planned.

She must be controlled or something. There was no way my mother was doing this on her own. She had changed. The conflict two years ago had altered her and we had been getting along rather well. She had actually often expressed her guilt about treating me so unfairly before. I doubted that had all been a farce. I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Bring us on course, Aquila. I'll take a nap. If something comes up, wake me." And with that I closed my eyes right there, already beginning to drift into unconsciousness. The effort of breaking free had been even more taxing than I had thought.

"Certainly, Mizuki-sama," I heard Aquila reply before sleep claimed me.

(Sasami)

As often as I had seen the sight by now, being in a planetary orbit – especially Earth's orbit – has always invoked a sense of awe and wonder in me. The beauty of seeing the entire planet before you, with all those landmasses that seemed so tiny from your vantage point was a very special feeling. Obviously that was one of the reasons why people on Earth became astronauts. To see this spectacular view for themselves.

Right now the sun was creeping around this half of the planet where Tsunami was circling in orbit. The brilliancy would have been blinding if not for the natural blenders that protected my eyes from the burning rays. There was hardly a comparison. Watching a sunrise – or sunset – on a planet and watching it from orbit in space. The system's star was not toned by the atmosphere and thus provided a whole new experience. Back on Jurai a sunrise in space was even more impressing than here. I would like to take Rei up here one day and show her… Maybe someday soon.

I felt like we had crossed another line at the hot springs about a week ago. Despite our different and difficult pasts and the many secrets that should honestly stand in the way of a working relationship, a level of trust had built in barely four months time now that I found hard to believe and exhilaratingly thrilling. I had gotten to know the older girl pretty good by now and was rather sure that she wasn't as willingly open to share painful past experiences with anyone as she was with me. Not that I wanted to make her sad deliberately. However, those instances of openness served to warm my heart and further fortify my feelings.

Slowly I got to know more about the young woman my heart couldn't stop thinking about anymore since we arrived on Earth in the beginning of April. And the more I learned, the more I wanted to be there for the raven-haired miko, to soothe the wounds her soul had suffered by lack of attention and love from family, by a childhood spent in loneliness that made my own experience in the feeling meager in comparison. I wanted to take away those burdens and show her how wonderful love could be.

The only problem was that I was often rather awkward about it. Somehow I managed to not make many grievous mistakes yet – and the two I hade made, had been forgiven with surprising ease – but what I told Rei back at the hot springs was true. I really didn't have much experience in the love field. Tenchi had been a crush, a crush I thought was supposed to be more. That was something I was ready to admit to myself without trouble now. It had been unfair of me to think that I was in love with him just because everyone else seemed drawn to the Juraian Prince. I should have seen the lines of fate that were between him, my sister and Ryoko, and only them. That was how it was meant to be. But I was young, just growing into my powers, and when I realized that he was drifting from the rest of us – mainly Mihoshi and me – I had started to blame things on the political conflict after my parents disappearance and the ramifications of the revelation of my secret.

Of course, I had a good right to blame the Holy Council and whoever had played their role in this, obvious signs just how infected the ruling body of Jurai had already become by the natural virus of long prosperity and relative peace. Yet, that hadn't been the entire reason why the gap between Tenchi and Mihoshi and myself became so vast. I realized now that in the end, circumstances had just managed to speed up the inevitable decision. Tenchi had known instinctively who to trust fully at his side. He had made his choice and even if everything had transpired differently, it would have not changed the outcome, for us on a personal level that is.

Rei was different though. I felt it in every fiber of my being. From our very first meeting onwards there had been a gravitating force between us that I was unable to resist. Even with all the bad experiences I had just left behind. In fact, the older girl had been the light that pulled me out of the darkness I had felt like drowning in once more. I had clung to that light instinctively and that persistence had paid of. Or it would soon, I was certain of that. It had to be.

Sighing, I turned around from the sight and my contemplating thoughts and walked over to the front area of the bridge. Unlike other starships there was barely anything that would even identify Tsunami as such. Oh, she could manifest a full bridge, complete with captain's chair, all sort of consoles and whatever the pilot desired. That wasn't really the nature of our connection though. Ouke no Ki and chosen partner were known to be bonded on a higher level, in our case though that bond was more than just a mere spiritual connection. We were nearly one unit already and I really didn't need any intermediate means to communicate with my other half.

"Alright, Tsunami. What did you call me up here for?" I had been spending little time in the ship since arriving on Earth. A bit more than a month ago I had come to check up on events on Jurai, merely out of curiosity and a good dose of concerns for those I left behind. Seeing Tenchi finally convincing the council and taking up the mantle of Emperor, as well as marrying Ayeka and Ryoko, had made me feel both relief and regret, but also helped me to further realize the truth. This was how it was supposed to be. If they were able to do what Tsunami and I hoped for from the beginning, that was another matter altogether.

This morning though, Tsunami had called me up here on an urgent matter when I had just been conversing with Rei's ravens Phobos and Deimos, or more like her spiritual guardians. I wasn't entirely certain what they were. Not entirely human but also not strictly spiritual. Enough of the latter though to immediately recognize Tsunami and I for what we were, or at least part of our aspects.

Tsunami's ghost-like form appeared next to me and with a wave of her hand the front window displayed a map screen with a portion of the galaxy that I recognized of being somewhere close to here. Occasionally a white light would blink into existence for a mere moment before vanishing again just as quickly. "I picked this up merely by coincidence a few days ago. Curious, I tried to track it down with a wide search and came up with those responses." White points appeared all over the map, located at various positions where they had formerly been mere glimpses. A blue line began to link them together and was then extended. It hit the edge of the map and another one was shown. I had a sinking feeling in my gut that told me even before the visual confirmation that the end point of what was obviously the objects course would be here.

"Jurai or GP?" I asked hopefully. As annoying as it would be to be found so quickly – and surprising too – it would at least be a not so troubling occurrence. I was certain I could deal with that, somehow.

Tsunami shook her head and my heart fell. "I would know about the former before one even left and the second I would be able to identify without problem." What was implied here didn't sit very well with me. It almost sounded like the most powerful ship of the galaxy wasn't able to identify the object at all. I raised an eyebrow in question. The troubled look directed back at me was an obvious sign that I was closer to the truth than I hoped. "It is hard enough to keep track of the ship. I cannot even tell for certain that it is one. There is something very strong cloaking it. Something familiar, too. It was by mere chance that I even picked it up."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, at a loss of what to make of this. Technically it could be everything. There wasn't even a reason to believe that the ship or whatever it was wanted anything from us. However, the mere fact that Tsunami had trouble to penetrate whatever was shielding it from view, left hardly any other conclusion. Cases like this usually had to do something with us. Or they usually had something to do with Jurai, the Royal Family and the like. Everyone else was back on Jurai though, which only left us.

But no one was supposed to know that we were here.

It took us awhile to agree on a course of action.

(Hitomi)

I strode through the halls of the local college, gliding through the masses of students and guests. Azabu Junior College was hardly a big place but in recent years known for its success in the business field. However, there was also the uprising branch of old history, especially focusing on myths and legends. Like a special one that I was fairly interested in and which was the main subject of an open lecture today.

Atlantis.

Nearly two years had passed now since my adventures on Earth's mysterious shadow planet called Gaea and I was now in my last year of High School. It was time to look for a university or college to attend. That was only secondary for my visit today. I was more interested in the lecture, hoping to receive some insight, some theory I had not heard yet. Something new to give me a different perspective, an innovative lead, anything…

Before my adventures on Earth's shadow planet – or whatever you wanted to call Gaea – I would have hardly thought I'd ever do something in the field of history. I had always been more inclined in sport activities, like running track. Sitting around in libraries, taking hours to go through old, dusty books had never been my idea of fun.

People changed, I guess. I had become rather interested in old myths and legends, especially the ones concerning Atlantis. What I had learned on Gaea intrigued me and I had that nagging sense that there was more to the story of the ancient empire when I knew now. There had been so many questions left unanswered in the aftermath of the conflict I had been drawn into.

When all was said and done with, I had been content with living my life normally again. Over time though I had come across a few curious discoveries that had awakened my interest. And there was still the question of my heritage. My mother had not been very helpful but… I had the inkling feeling that there was more than just the genes of a simple earthling in me. Why else would Dornkirk have deemed me so important? And why did I have these abilities?

It wasn't the pendant. I had thought so at first. But then I had left it with Van but it had made hardly a difference. Not that I had to actively use them like on Gaea since then but small incidents hinted that I still could do everything I had been able to with the pendant in my possession. My guess was that it was merely meant as a focus.

There was a purpose for me, other than Gaea I mean, in this world. And I needed to find it. There was the irresistible impulse to find that purpose that had driven me onwards the last years, directing my life in a new direction, with a new goal. I could not entirely tell why but I felt that something was going to happen. Tomorrow, next month, in a few years. I honestly couldn't tell. I didn't need a vision to tell me that. It was a feeling of certainty anchored deep in my heart.

_Or maybe I just want to forget about HIM for awhile_, I thought somewhat sarcastically but chastened myself immediately for the thought. I had already began to travel down this path when Van and I had started to drift apart. No, that wasn't exactly the correct term. Our lives had merely continued and we had grown up. What had once been between us had morphed over time, changed. The intensity of our connection had weakened somewhat. We had realized that we lived in different worlds and that this was the way it was supposed to be. There would simply be no permanent "us".

That's why it was alright with me that he was pursuing a different relationship. Really it was.

I sighed heavily. It seemed as much as I tried to rationalize and as much truth was in that reasoning, there would always remain a part of me that was jealous and… disappointed. But that part was joined by another that pointed out that if I wanted to start throwing around the blame that I should point as much of it at myself as the jealous part of me pointed at him. That usually helped to settle the matter. I was more or less over it and in fact I was happy for Van. He was much happier these days even if barely anyone had suspected the unlikely match. They were my friends still and I should be happy.

Despite having a rather small campus – compared to others in the country – Azabu Junior College would still pose some trouble in orientation for a newcomer. They all did. Then again, no one had my kind of abilities that would tell me instinctively where to go. I was hardly looking where I was going and still found myself in the appropriate building before two heavy double doors that lead – as a glance at the room number indicated – to the lecture hall I had been searching for.

Glancing around I found some people milling around outside while the majority had probably already claimed seats inside. On a blackboard next to the entrance of the hall stood a curious looking group. Four girls of varying ages, with the youngest seemingly around fourteen and the oldest possible twenty. There was something undeniably peculiar about them that compelled me to step closer, curious about the strange feeling I got around the group.

When I came closer, I spotted what they were doing. A note was being attached to the board, a request for part time help as it seemed. My ability was telling me that those four were important for me in some way and so I made my presence known by clearing my throat. The four girls turned around, not so much startled, but actually more curious. As if they had known I was there without even looking… Interesting.

"Ah. You are looking for help at your Jinja?" I asked, getting a better look at the petition now.

"We are," the oldest one with the long black hair said.

"Are you interested?" one of the younger girls, who had similar black hair, asked.

I considered the question for a moment. On the one hand I wasn't really looking for a part time job. The possible money was tempting though and my senses were telling me to get to know these four better. I had met many priests and the like in my line of research on Atlantis and other mystical places who thought themselves knowledgeable or skilled but didn't impress me very much. These four girls though all had a feel of skill and experience around them. On first glance they were rather eccentric and hard to connect as a group in one's mind. However, all of them were quite powerful.

Was it possible that the attraction I could feel now was leading me a step further in my search for my purpose? I had followed my instinct here and thought it was supposed to be the lecture. Maybe it was these people instead?

"Maybe," I answered carefully. "I am finishing High School next year and might be attending here, although I'm not certain about that. I wasn't thinking about any side jobs but…" I gave a smile before I continued, looking forward to their reactions, "If you are in need of a capable seer? I could find some time in the afternoon, I'm sure."

This time I wasn't really surprised to be meet by curiosity and interest instead of disbelief. They had most definitely experienced enough supernatural already and could probably sense that there was some credibility to my claim. "Are your visions the product of skill or intuition," the oldest one asked, obviously the nominal leader. She seemed to young to be a priestess, probably the most skilled miko of the Jinja.

"The latter I would say," I answered and received a nod. "I am also rather precise in locating both objects and people if I am familiar with them." Rather precise was an understatement since the years had heightened my ability of drowsing to the point of near perfection. It dwindled a little when I only had a bare sense of what I was looking for but the more defined an image in my mind, the more I could guarantee success.

The four girls were exchanging looks before they turned back to me. The oldest once again spoke up. "I'm Hino Rei. I'm running Hikawa Jinja with my grandfather. Why don't you step by tomorrow and we can talk about the job?"

I smiled politely, ignoring the hand. There was no telling just what I would find out these days by touching someone. My precognitive abilities were increasing and just as all my others had not been limited to Gaea alone. It became kind of scary at times and I'd rather respect other people's privacy than involuntarily invading it. "That sounds good to me. I am Kanzaki Hitomi by the way." I glanced back at the door and the clock above it. "I think the lecture is starting soon."

(Rei)

We had talked about this long and hard. It had actually – once again – been Sasami who proposed the idea, commenting on how much easier it was for all of us if we could share work like this, each bringing in their individual skills. There was hardly anything to argue with. And still, a few months ago… I should really stop that. This was the present and I had become a lot more open about these things.

Unfortunately it was hard to not constantly marvel about the effect the youngest member of our group had on me. I've hardly ever felt so relaxed and simply good in my life before. Things at the Jinja were looking up, I had made a couple of new friends to which I had developed a deeper kinship similar to my fellow Senshi, my relationship with the latter had also been strengthened in turn… And the most amazing thing was that the blue-haired girl had been able to reach a place in my heart that I had thought long locked. Tightly and beyond anyone's abilities to reach.

Maybe there was really someone meant for any of us? Maybe it had just taken this long to happen for me? And now, at a point in my life where I didn't think it possible anymore, that someone had shown up after all.

Thoughts like these weren't as rare as they used to be in the last months since Sasami's quasi confession. There was no need to say the words since her actions that day spoke for themselves. I had started to think long and hard about it. I still was no closer to a solution, at least on a logical plain. Instinctual the rest of me seemed to have made its decision already. I barely could resist the pull anymore that was between us and maybe I wouldn't even try anymore, if not…

I had told her already and she seemed to accept that. Despite her reassurances I was still scared. Scared of screwing things up like my father had. It had been difficult to admit that to myself so directly, but that was the truth. I didn't want to make the same mistakes. I didn't wish to make the one girl, who had brought more life with her mere presence into my life than anyone before, unhappy.

In the end the outcome seemed inevitable and I knew that I had to make a decision soon. Kagome's subtle warning was still spooking around in my head. It had been words from experience and I had come to respect the other girl's counsel. Not just in matters concerning the Jinja, but personally as well. And besides, this was not a situation beneficial for both of us, Sasami and myself. It had been well over two months now since Sasami confronted me with her feelings and while she said I should take my time, I could tell she was getting anxious about an answer.

_But don't you already have an answer?_ The thought once again reared its ugly head. You can't even refuse her anything. Which was true enough. I had been reluctant than Sasami had brought up the suggestion to get a bit more help around the Jinja. The four of us were managing just fine and with my grandfather being close to full recovery there shouldn't be a need. On the other hand it was hard to ignore the obvious advantages of capable help. Which was what I eventually agreed on. One or two more pairs of capable hands would probably do some good. We had made a bit of money and so a part-time petition was a good option.

Grandfather had agreed readily when I told him about that, agreeing that Hikawa Jinja definitely profited from the young and vivid girls these days. I was entirely certain if the comment was directed more at "young" and "girls" or at "vivid"… Grandfather could get a little… unbefitting one of this age at times.

This Hitomi seemed to fit my stipulation on first glance. I sensed indeed some talent in her. Unique and quite potent like every one of our group so far. It would need some closer examination of course but this one might as well fit in just fine with us. I didn't have much time to pay further attention though since the lecturer had already arrived.

When we had gotten inside, the hall was already rather full. I probably hadn't come to listen if I had been on my own but Kagome and Sango had both voiced an interest to the public lecture and Sasami had been curious. Curious about what remained to be seen. I had the vague suspicion that she just wanted to see the place I was studying at. Not that I minded, of course.

We were making an odd group, that was for sure. I hadn't made many acquaintances here yet and knew most people more on a passing basis. We had been drawing quite some attention wandering over the campus. However, I really didn't care that much. Let them think what they want. I knew now where my friends were and who I could trust. That was enough for me.

We were seated somewhere in the back. Kagome and Sango were a row in front of us with the other girl, Hitomi, off to the left somewhere. Sasami was next to me. An arrangement that came natural these days and hardly called for attention on my part anymore. When the lecture began I could not help but notice some curious reactions from both the girl we just met outside and my younger companion. Their reactions seemed to mirror each other, at least they seemed to disagree on the same points with a surprising certainty, Sasami shaking her head a bit more often though. I was only half listening but interestingly enough Mars was giving me the same kind of feedback.

I tried to think back what I knew of Atlantis from the Silver Millennium. I knew it existed, a long time ago even before my prior incarnation. All that I knew of were history texts from the Royal Library and from what I could recall they seemed to contradict the common myth on some points. Now, was it just that those two thought what the lecturer said was wrong or did they KNOW it was wrong? I shook my head with a smile. Maybe I was really starting to interpret too much. Not everything I thought odd had to have some truth behind it after all.

My attention was drawn back to the older man in the front when I was unpleasantly reminded why I would have not considered to go on my own. He was a historian, alright, but also both teaching politics and actively participating in a political party as far I knew. I had hoped he would leave the lecture free of such influences and stick to the historical and mythical aspects. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

I wondered how many here really wanted to know about inner political conflicts and power struggles that in the opinion of the lecturer led to the eventual destruction of Atlantis. The sad truth was different and for once Mars and I were on one mind that we didn't like the direction he was taking the lecture. From what I could recall from my past life's studies, Atlantis had been one of the more tragic chapters in the early histories of the Silver Millennium.

"This shows us once more a common theme that is repeated throughout histories. Many great empires fall, contrary to popular belief, not alone through a stronger opposition or rebellion. No, the ground work was often done by inner disharmony, political conflict, intrigues… You can continue the list on your own, I am certain. Over time every empire will eventually fall to the side effects of prosperity and wealth…"

I drowned out the rest of the words, overcome by a sudden wave of memories. Ironically it wasn't really due to my own background in this life or that I even disagreed with the man. It was the sad truth reflected in the words that could also been applied to the tragic end of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium era.

Not really thinking about it, I got up and excused myself, slipping out of the lecture hall.

(Sasami)

I had been listening intently until that point. At least the older man had gotten some of the things right. I didn't really blame him. That was a time long lost to humanity and what remained were mostly speculations and wild theories. That the picture constructed was even remotely similar was amazing enough. Of course, I knew the entire story. Or better Tsunami did. She might have gone her own way, yet she had always tried to keep an eye on her sister's kingdom as best as was possible for her.

Testament to our growing attachment was that I knew instinctively the point where it became uncomfortable for the older girl next to me. I turned to look at her at just the precise moment she got up to excuse herself. Amazing to some maybe. However, if you spent so much time on trying to figure out all the little details and quirks about your love interest, it is not all that surprising.

Worried I followed her slip out of the hall. While I had somehow figured out when she was going to be upset, I could only suspect what it was. I had the nagging feeling there was something more that provoked the reaction just now than the usual. Rei had been much more relaxed the last weeks. Opening up to me like that at the hot springs had not only helped me to get to know her better, but obviously also served to filter out some of those negative emotions she kept bottling up.

Leaning forward I tapped Kagome on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Before she could even really register what I had said, I was already moving to follow the older miko. Some might think I was cramping her privacy but I couldn't help myself. True, maybe it would be better to leave her to herself sometimes. I wanted to keep her company though. So that she didn't feel all too alone, because she wasn't, alone that is.

"Tsunami?" I mumbled.

Yes?

"Please stop me next time I start babbling in my head."

I could hear a soft giggle reverberating in my mind. I will try.

Maybe that was what my older sister and Ryoko had felt courting Tenchi? When I had been younger and my crush not so distinct yet, I had often watched them acting totally silly, trying to get Tenchi's attention. Especially Ayeka was usually a very composed girl with perfect manners thanks to her training as first princess – not that she didn't hate it sometimes. For her to act like this, so unlike her normal pattern, so carefree and normal… It might look childish to some but was actually refreshing for me to see…

And I was getting off the topic again.

The point was that I was never really like that with Tenchi. It was all very exciting, true. On the other hand I had to admit that I was dreaming most of the time. Dreaming more than actual acting to make these dreams true. I expected things to happen on their own, and that wasn't really what love was supposed to be like. Right? I really had no idea. However, if I had ever felt real love it was now. With and for Rei. I caught myself getting distracted – like staring at the raven-haired beauty for long periods of time – so often it was embarrassing. But at the same time the connection between us was deepening and I was given enough reasons to believe that we were meant for each other.

I found Rei outside, sitting on one of the benches. The yard between the buildings here was devoid of other students. I approached her slowly. Before I came even close to the bench, the older girl suddenly looked up and I was startled by the haunted look in purple eyes. "Are you my personal shadow now?"

I jerked back from the bitterness in the tone. I could hardly fathom what had gotten her so worked up. As I said, she had been so much better since we spoke over her feelings for her father and his chosen profession. It couldn't be that now, could it? I took a step backwards, unsure of what to do. Maybe it would have been better to leave her alone after all. Rei was a rather private person after all and always having someone follow her around… "I…"

I didn't get any further with my apology as the bitterness in her eyes was replaced by startled realization. Looking to the side I caught a mumbled apology and instantly knew – and was relieved – that obviously the reaction had just been one of her temper eruptions again, sparked by whatever had upset her. She didn't want to snap at me.

I took another two steps in her direction before tentatively asking, "If you want to be alone…?" I could understand if she wanted to be alone. Now that I was certain she knew that I was just concerned, I wouldn't mind to give the older girl some privacy. I didn't want to be a pain after all. And neither did I want to get too clingy or pushy. Had done that once already and look where it lead to. But Rei hadn't minded before…

Rei shook her head and surprisingly reached out to touch my arm, startling me away from another mental rant. "No. Stay."

I was too surprised to say or do anything other than comply. After I sat down next to her, I got my second surprise when Rei pulled me closer with one arm around my shoulders. "Rei?" I asked carefully but was met with my silence as the miko looked up into the sky. My eyes fluttered close for awhile as we sat like this, an air of peacefulness engulfing us, like nothing could touch us. My concern was washed away when I felt Rei relax in the intimate contact – probably the first the other girl had initiated on her own, at least on that scale.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after awhile of this peaceful silence, barely even daring to disturb it.

Rei finally looked at me and all that was left of the former haunting shadow was some nostalgic sadness. "Not really." She smiled a little. It was weak but a genuine effort, reassuring me that she was indeed alright.

"Okay," I replied, seeing no need in pushing the issue further. Whatever had overcome my potential mate had obviously been rather fleeting. Intense but fleeting. And pretty much gone now. "I was just a little worried," I admitted, realizing Rei was surprised by my easy acceptance of her answer.

This time the smile was a little brighter. And did I imagine this or did her face just glow a little? "It's nice to have someone worry about you," the older miko admitted honestly and I was pretty sure that I did glow at the comment! A few butterflies were definitely performing a mad dance in my stomach right now. While I had probably seen more of this hidden side of Rei in a few months than anyone else who knew her, compliments like this – and there was no mistaking that this was meant to be one – were always making me gleefully happy. Any doubts I might have about whether or not this could work out were eliminated by even the tiniest bit of progress from Rei's side since I knew how hard it was for her to work past all her inner barriers.

Instances like this, with such sudden great leaps in closeness, were rare but happened more frequently lately. And so I dared to be a little forward myself. The taller girl tensed up at first when I leaned into her, settling my head just above her chest, basking in the warmth the contact provided. I almost thought I had went too far when Rei relaxed once more, her arm around me tightening a bit.

"I want to make you happy," I admitted softly, seeing no resistance from Rei. "I didn't plan on this though." Which was true. When Tsunami and I left Jurai, hardly had I imagined to find something like this. We didn't even have a destination or purpose in mind at first. But then I had found and met my purpose by mere chance. No, not by mere chance. Things like that didn't happen through coincidence. I should know. Peitho had always told me – err, Tsunami – often enough. "When I came here, all I was looking for was a place to stay. Then I met you and… Now I can't stop thinking about you."

"Miko-chan…" Rei's voice was thick with emotion and I was about to look up, wondering if I made her uncomfortable but refrained from doing so when I felt one hand stroking my hair softly. Just for a few moments but it was another leap in closeness. And it felt so wonderful and nice. "You do make me happy," the older miko continued in a whisper – which was not the entire reason why I thought I misheard. "I never felt better than in the last months." My heart was absorbing all this greedily. My eyes closed once again, savoring the feeling of being so close to Rei as long as it would last.

That was all the other girl said and after a time I felt her shift a little awkwardly. Obviously the moment had passed. I wasn't too disappointed though when I pulled away. I was beyond a doubt certain now that Rei was the right one for me and that those feelings weren't one-sided but mutual, in the entire spectrum. I just needed to be a little more patient now.

"Sa…" Rei began but I silenced her with one finger to the lips.

"Do you want to go home? I told Kagome that we might not be around afterwards."

Rei grinned, eyes full of relief and gratefulness. "My thoughtful girl." She stood up and surprised me once again by pulling me upwards with a yelp, her right arm linked firmly with my left. "Let's see if we can find something more fun to do than boring lectures."

I happily complied, skipping along as we made our way off campus. Rei didn't seem to mind the stares we were getting.

(Sango)

The lecture had ended a couple minutes ago and the sea of students and guests had mostly ebbed up by now. I was still rather amazed at the vast amount of people coming together to listen to one teacher. In my time I would have had a hard time getting anyone to believe that was possible. A lot of things about this time and age were mind-boggling and even over a year later, I still found myself awed at some of the things I've encountered.

Maybe that was why I hardly had gotten out from Kagome's home. A neglect that began to show now that I was trying to socialize more, spent more time as a normal girl. I actually liked being a normal girl, doing things others in this time might enjoy. I felt closer to Kagome this way and it helped enormously in my effort to restart my life here. Also, growing up I had never had quite a normal childhood. Being raised in a village of taijiya was definitely different from what normal children in my time had been used to. It was nice to be a normal GIRL for once.

Too long had I sat around idly, my situation stagnating. Not anymore though. I had resolved in the last months spent with the other girls at Hikawa that I finally needed to get my life back in order. After all I had the best companion for that who was obviously willing to share the effort and burden now. The dark mist that had surrounded both of us for such a long time was finally beginning to dissipate and spending time with my lover was not just merely an act of comfort and distraction anymore but genuine affection and… love.

"They don't seem to be here anymore," Kagome commented, looking up and down the hallway for our wayward, would-be couple. Sasami had told Kagome that, should they decide to wait for us, they'd waiting outside. After giving them some time to show up, talking a little to the other girl who had shown an interest in working at the Jinja, it was obvious that they were long gone already. I wasn't overly worried. Whatever had happened, those two seemed to be able to resolve things on their own.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe they are already making out without us knowing." I grinned at the dark-haired girl.

"No way!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't think they are that far already." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Then again. They've been awfully close lately… and happy. They wouldn't rush things like this though."

Which was true enough. Ever since the trip to the hot springs something had changed. Where before gestures and touches were more covert, they had become more open, to a point where even Rei didn't seem to mind if someone saw and interpreted them. It seemed more like a unconscious thing. The innocence of love, I mused, with a bit more than just a pang of regret.

"I envy them," I said out loud, making Kagome turn to look at me curiously. "I mean. They have all the time in the world to make sure that this is really what they want. They have the freedom of choice and the luxury of exploring without…" I trailed off, cursing myself for involuntarily ruining my mood. Making the effort for a fresh start was one thing, successfully pulling it off was another thing. Just because things were looking up more now, didn't mean that the past wouldn't surface at the one time or the other.

I looked down, feeling my hand being squeezed, and then up again to gaze into compassionate brown eyes. "Why don't we go somewhere else and relax for awhile? I'm sure our love birds would like to have time for themselves." She winked mischievously which made me immediately feel lighter. I was eternally grateful to have Kagome there with me. Without her, I doubted I would have made it even a day after all that happened.

"Ice cream?" I asked hopefully, making the other girl giggle.

"You are really addicted, aren't you?"

I just grinned in answer and tugged at her hand. I couldn't help it. Ever since Kagome had first introduced me to the sweet taste of ice cream, I was instantly hooked.

Yes, ice cream definitely was one of my favorite things in this modern age. And enjoying a big sundae at a local shop with the girl who literally meant the world to me was definitely high on the list of most favorite things overall. It was around midday and the shop, called "Crown Fruit Parlor" was well-visited from what I could tell. We had come here a couple of times already, ever since our first official "date". I had been so delighted when Kagome had asked me. I wasn't entirely certain at first what the term meant but quickly found out it was obviously an important step of courting in this age. A stage that usually came before actually expressing affections but… oh well. Who cared? It was the intention that counted after all. And I had felt rather smitten at that time and still did.

I felt like a girl in love for once and not what they'd call a tomboy here who spent the greater part of her time training for and exterminating youkai. Not that I had ever hated or questioned what I did. I just had never known a different way. That is how I grew up and there was nothing to be changed about it. It didn't mean I had been totally robbed of my femininity. Hardly that. I just never got much of a chance to live it out.

This age was relatively peaceful though, there was no reason to constantly fight. At first I had found that odd and was uncomfortable about it, wondering what I was supposed to do with my time. I had never learnt anything else. Also, the rush of a fight was often helping to distract me from my problems, especially after Naraku. In the middle of a battle, I could often lose myself completely, not needing to think about Kohaku, my father and the other dead members of my village.

I was slowly finding my place. Working at the shrines in this era was rather simple and I had had enough spiritual training to easily fit in. I never saw myself as a priestess, miko or other kind of spiritualist but it was a start, something to do now that I didn't need to fight so often anymore. And I thought that I could actually start to like it. I doubted I could ever reach the level of the other three. We were making a good team, however, and I wanted to contribute my own part to that team.

"Enjoying yourself, I see," Kagome teased from her place next to me. She reached out to swipe a bit of ice cream from my chin that I hadn't even realized was there. I had been too engrossed in savoring my sundae and Kagome's presence. A slight blush probably rose to my cheeks but was quickly covered again. It was nice to see a happy, more lively Kagome again. I hadn't even fully realized just how much I missed that.

She had such a wonderful, easygoing spirit that had drawn me instantly from the first time I met her until I realized at last that I was totally caught under her spell. The last year she had been so depressed and melancholic, not unlike me. Some good time in bed for mutual comfort was hardly making up for the loss of that beautiful smile. And that was the honest truth, believe me or not.

"Sango!" Kagome laughed lightly, pointing at where I just realized more ice cream was running down my face. I realized to my growing embarrassment I had been staring at the other girl for some time and paid no intention to consuming the sweet – but now rather sticky – food…

"Err…" I said intelligently, trying to catch everything with my hands before it ended up ruining my clothes. Kagome smiled and offered me a handkerchief. "Thanks." I wiped away the excess ice cream and began to work on the rest before it completely melted away, all the way silently enjoying my companion's chipper and happy mood. We were both getting out of our shell again and if that wasn't an event to celebrate, I wasn't sure what was.

(Kagome)

Evening had come around on the day after we went to the lecture and I found myself outside in the yard of our new home for no particular reason. New home. I hadn't even realized that until now but giving the notion some thought, it was obvious that was that it had become in the few months we've been here. I had been a little doubtful at first and mostly went along with the idea because I agreed with my grandfather that a change in scenery would be good for Sango. In the end it had turned out to be good for both of us. I had spent a lot of time reflecting the last months, actually facing all that which happened in the past, and I had managed to slowly come to terms with it.

I could not allow to let the present and future pass me by like that. I had to get my life back into order again and concentrate on the here and now. I had Sango who loved me dearly and I was certain that Inuyasha would have wanted me happy and not to be dragged down like this. It wasn't easy but I was trying now. What good did his sacrifice do after all if I walked through life like a zombie? I had to chuckle at the thought.

And I hadn't lost everyone after all. I still had Sango – and Kirara although she tended to hang around more with Sasami than us these days – and I should concentrate on being happy with her. She was obviously making an effort and that in turn had inspired me to do the same. I did love her after all. What I told her was the truth. I had known the depth of my feelings for a long time now. The spark had been there long before everything had gone to pieces. However, whenever I had really given the possibility some thought it had been in situations where I was preoccupied with other, more troubling thoughts, mostly about Inuyasha. And I had began to doubt my developing feelings for the taijiya then. It had hardly been fair to her to make a declaration of love being less than certain. I wasn't that type, and besides it had taken me long enough to realize I was in love with Inuyasha...

Lately I tried to envision what it might have been like without the hanyou in the picture, and had to admit that there always had been a certain bond between us from the start but I was too focused on my primary interest to really notice it. Technically Sango and I were rather different. She was a born fighter who tried to bury her emotions under a mask of self-control, whereas I had never liked fighting and would rather see people happy than hurt. And still we had bonded immediately.

It left me to wonder who I was MEANT to be with in the first place. I didn't love Sango less than Inuyasha, I was certain about that by now. Just different. I had no idea if there was really something behind the concept of soul mates but if there was, I honestly couldn't say who was supposed to be mine.

I jumped slightly, feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Easy. I just came to tell you that dinner is almost ready," Sango said as she stepped next to me. I had to have been rather preoccupied to not notice her. My senses were much sharper these days and with Sango I could usually always tell when she was nearby. I could feel concerned eyes on me and turned to look at the slightly older girl. "You are tense," the taijiya commented bluntly but didn't elaborate further. It wasn't really necessary.

To tell the truth, there was actually a reason why I was out here. There was no sense in denying that I felt troubled. Rei and I had _interviewed_ the new girl, Hitomi, earlier in the day. She turned out to be as skilled as she said, probably even more so. We had her target shooting with bow and arrow, something both Rei and I were more or less experts on. Hitomi had hit the bulls eye several times in a row WITH HER EYES CLOSED before we called a stop to that particular test. I had to admit I was impressed. I might be able to do it when I concentrated hard enough but the ease with which this Hitomi did it was uncanny. It was quite obvious that she was using senses other than her primary ones. I personally had never met a seer but Kikyou did and that girl came close enough.

And then there was the unexpected vision, or whatever it was. That wasn't even planned. Hitomi had told us that she couldn't control the ability. What she saw was more instinctual than an ability she could utilize at will. Both Rei and I had been rather uneasy when she suddenly went into one, foretelling some kind of danger in the very close future. Oh, that alone wouldn't have made us uneasy. Rei and I had talked afterwards and it turned out that we both had picked up something unnatural approaching. Having our mutual suspicions confirmed this way was more than a little unsettling.

"This place is special. It's like a spiritual node that attracts higher forces. Both good and evil," I said to Sango in a way of an answer, voicing an observation I had made some time ago. On first glance Hikawa seemed like an ordinary family jinja. Not much different from our own. However, both location and the spiritual power that flowed through and came together at this place, suggested a greater purpose than what was obvious from casual observation. It was hardly surprising for me that so many different and unusual gifted people, like us, had been drawn here. Our meeting here was hardly a coincidence. It almost seemed like we were drawn together here for a greater task in the future.

Sango next to me nodded, not really needing for me to explain out loud. Her own senses were pretty sharp and I was pretty sure she had picked up in the shift of atmosphere as well. "But it's our home now," she said quietly, picking up my earlier train of thought. "We have friends here, again. Good friends…" The other girl trailed off, leaving the hidden meaning for me to pick up.

What had been constructed in the last months between the four of us was a harmonizing group where everyone could contribute with their talents, much like what we had had with Inuyasha and the others. I had missed this family-like atmosphere and seeing it develop once more, with different people now, made me kind of nostalgic but also happy. The bond that developed between us was an instant one and it had helped to get both Sango and I to concentrate more on the present than thinking about our darker past.

Determined eyes met my own in a moment of solemn agreement. Whatever was out there to threaten the harmony of our new group would not succeed in shattering it. Not again. Not if we had something to say about this. The events of post-Naraku had pretty much shattered whatever still existed between those of us who had survived. The things that had happened, had alienated us too much. The friendship was still there but we couldn't stay together anymore, each for their own different reasons.

Nodding firmly to each other the decision was made and sealed. We could not effort a repeat of this. This was a new chance that been offered to us and we weren't going to waste it. Already we owed a lot to both our hostess and the younger Sasami, both having contributed to our recovery during the last months. If it was in our power, we would see to it that nothing destroyed the close friendship beginning to form between us.

(Rei)

For anyone who didn't spend the last couple of months in Masaki Sasami's presence – close presence at that – it might have been rather tough to locate her. Her unusual aura that created no disturbances whatsoever at any place she went to – something all living things did when they were not inside the Wa of their home – could make her close to invisible, even to those gifted enough to read and detect auras.

It hardly took me more than a minute to locate her behind the big tree in the yard. Our bond had developed to this point already. Another thing I found harder and harder to ignore over time. I was still scared but… that feeling was drowned out more and more lately by those other feelings. Feelings I thought I'd never have, again, and yet were as clear now as the sun rose every day.

I had been doomed the moment we met, I realized when I looked back now, wondering just how this could have happened. Whatever had passed between us had latched onto my heart and would not let go, slowly infecting it. And now I could not get the younger girl out of my mind anymore. She was already at home in my heart. All that was left now was for me to admit it… Which wasn't all that easy. Sasami knew. And as much as it had been hard for me to talk about this, I was eternally grateful that she did. It gave me the assurance that she wouldn't take my continued hesitation as a negative response.

When I came around the old tree, Sasami seemed to jump a little as if she had just been doing something she'd rather not be caught doing. I had noticed before that she sometimes went of by herself without giving any explanation. It was one of those many mysteries and seeing as we all had a basic understanding of these things I usually didn't comment on it.

Right now I found her reaction somewhat odd though. On first glance she seemed to be just sitting there, against the trunk of the tree, doing nothing in particular. I wondered what could make her so jumpy. Especially since she usually knew when I was around, probably more so than I did the other way round.

"You have been awfully timid the entire evening," I said and then motioned for a spot next to her. "May I?" The observation was actually downplaying the matter. Sasami had been more absent and introversive the last couple of days. She was trying hard not to show it with the others but I had noticed her deep in thought rather often and I had the impression she was actually about to tell me a couple of times what was on her mind but apparently thought better of it.

Sasami scooted over, apprehension determining her body language. It made me want to find out what was wrong, one way or another. I DID care for her. And even if our interaction was usually determined by allowing us to set the level of trust individually, I might have to be a little more forward here and request an answer. Not that I wanted her to feel uncomfortable, but whatever she was dealing with, it obviously made her feel just like that.

"You must have felt it," Sasami spoke up quietly after awhile of silence. I was confused for a few moments, trying to figure out what she meant. Then it hit me with sudden clarity. She was obviously talking about that strange sense of danger both Kagome and I had felt lately and which had been more or less confirmed by Hitomi earlier in the day. I had tried meditating on the vision the other girl described but the Sacred Fire wouldn't grant me any insight. I had contacted Ami to check on any kind of unusual readings. The result had been rather disappointing. Whatever IT was, IT seemed to understand how to disguise itself well.

But why was Sasami so torn up about this? True, I still didn't exactly know the full range of her abilities and then there was that mysterious presence that seemed to often mingle with her own, but why would she be so secretive about this? The other girl should know by now that the rest of us would be aware of the same feeling… Or did she know something we didn't and was wondering how to tell us without giving too much of her apparent secrets away? I wasn't sure where the thought had come from. Probably because I came to understand the younger girl so well.

"I shouldn't be here." Huh? My head snapped up and around to look at Sasami sharply. The other girl looked back somewhat sadly and that moment she appeared much older than her age would suggest. It wasn't the first time I noticed that happening which was one of the reasons why I never found myself uncomfortable at the apparent age gap. "I'm getting you all into danger."

"Why?" I asked tentatively, trying to fend off the feeling of dread by her first announcement. I had become so dependent on Sasami that it made me also just as scared to lose her now as it scared me to admit to any kind of deeper feeling. Maybe even more so. It had been true, what I told her yesterday. It WAS nice to be worried about by someone. I've never felt as appreciated as a person than when I was around Sasami.

"I…" she trailed of, looking away.

This was a turning point. I honestly couldn't tell you how I knew at that moment, but I knew this was a turning point in our relationship. A turning point in which direction was still to be decided though. And that decision had been made already in my heart. I could not bear the thought of losing this opportunity. I had to take some steps towards her on my own and I was finally ready to do them. Maybe not all the way yet but enough to make her see that I really did care a lot.

I put a gentle hand on her shoulder and urged her to turn around. Pinkish-red eyes looked up at me troubled, torn. "Is it so hard for you? To trust me with this." I wasn't going to apply pressure here. As I said, I respected her privacy. On the other hand though I had been giving more of myself away when she had about her own past. It made me wonder more than once what exactly she was hiding. Sasami had said that her father was into politics as well. Was she in some kind of trouble, maybe hiding here, and was the danger about her? Her comment would make sense that way. I could only speculate.

Sasami looked down into her lap, averting her gaze from mine. "I wondered when you would ask. There are so many things you don't know about me and some of those… Let us just say it is hard to understand, even for my family and friends. I want to tell you Rei. I really want to." Then she looked up again and I swallowed at the haunted look. "But I am scared. Scared that it will change everything again. I keep telling myself that you will understand when you finally find out who and what I really am…"

And I kissed her.

Didn't see it coming myself but I still did. Short but deep. There was no great fanfare to it. No flashy fireworks or stuff. However, the spiritual fulfillment and completeness I felt for a single moment was telling me all I still needed to know.

"Rei-chan…" Sasami touched her lips in evident shock and it took me a few moments to recover myself. However, then I realized just what had prompted me to do that and an unusual calm – for this kind of situations – overcame me.

"You are the girl who makes me feel better when I have my entire life so far, you are the girl who has blessed this place with joy and happiness not experienced here before. You are the girl that makes me do things I had never thought. But most importantly, you are the girl that obviously doesn't shy away from any kind of reluctance to show me how much she loves me. Or is that not true?"

Sasami stared for a couple of moments, unblinking but not looking away. "No," she finally whispered.

"Good," I said firmly. "Because if that is the truth, then all those things won't change regardless of whatever you think I might or might not understand. I DO understand what I have seen so far. And that," I continued, taking her hand, "is one of the most wonderful creatures I have ever met. I don't know what it is you think is so hard to understand but let me tell you that I have seen quite a bit of weirdness myself in my life and so far I've coped with all of it. So you should have a bit more self-confidence. You bring so much joy to the people around you. That should be enough proof that you have an enormous positive effect on your surroundings." I squeezed her hands. "So start thinking a bit more positively, alright?"

Sasami smiled now, faint but genuine. There was a tear running down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. "Arigato, Rei-chan."

(Kagome)

Breakfast had been unusually tense. It was like everyone KNEW something was going to happen today. What and what size it would be, that was uncertain, but that something would happen was practically a fact. Also, it would most likely be something unpleasant. The atmosphere around the shrine was thick with anxiety, expecting the unknown. It was hard enough to go back to doing normal chores. However, Rei obviously had had finally enough of it and practically ordered us all out to go about the daily routine.

She was clearly reluctant to do her own though. Or to leave Sasami's side for that matter. Since getting up those two had been close to inseparable. They were holding hands under the table for the kami's sake! Come to think of it they had been like that since late yesterday evening. After lunch Rei had followed our youngest member out into the yard, obviously to spend some time together… Something far more significant had to have happened.

I was still rather on edge. I could not claim that I was a fighter but now with Kikyou's memories I saw myself closest to the miko and priestess duties of helping those in need and defending them from evil. I had promised to do whatever was necessary to keep this, our new friends, from being destroyed once again. One time had clearly been enough, I could not stand another. And neither could Sango.

And so I was carrying around arrows and a bow, not really bothering right now what possible visitors would think. Sango had placed Hiraikotsu somewhere where she could reach it easily and fast. Should something happen where we were required to fight, then we would do so. I touched the gem hidden under my robes carefully. And whoever would dare to try and disturb our newfound home, they would soon learn that we had not defeated Naraku with mere luck alone.

I spotted Sasami pretty much absentmindedly sweeping the yard. I had been able to observe this often enough. She often would do something like this when she seemed lost in thought. Not really paying attention to where she was sweeping and often enough working on one spot for minutes. Those instances had become considerably less lately, especially after the hot springs trip, but in the last few days had picked up again.

I had some idea what was going on actually. The younger girl hadn't shared the full story with me. Actually she had only requested for me not to tell anyone yet. I was entirely sure what I was supposed to tell anyway. All I DID know was that during the battle with the Youkai ghost I had seen her utilize the powers of an elemental being herself. Unlike what I had read about ancient human-elemental contracts this one seemed to be much deeper. Physical as well as spiritual. I could draw my conclusions, of course, but they would stay mere speculation until Sasami confirmed them.

And in the end it didn't really matter. Dryad – even if it was really a Yggdrasil dryad – or not, all that I needed to know was that this detail wasn't in the least bit dangerous. In fact it should eliminate any kind of danger potential. While Kikyou had only met a few elementals in her life – rather fleetingly at that – I doubted there was something like an evil dryad – at least not an evil dryad of a Life Tree…

I was very shortly to be proven otherwise and only later would fully realize the irony of that line of thought.

As it was I walked over to the blue-haired girl and gently nudged her with an elbow. Pinkish eyes blinked confused for a moment and then, almost predictably – her cheeks colored slightly when she realized she hadn't been paying attention to her work. "Don't worry about it," I waved the point aside. "We are all a bit on edge right now." I wondered just how much that looming feeling of danger was connected to the other girl or at least how much she knew about it.

Especially in light of what Rei had told us before we all went to our daily chores. She had specifically warned us that something unidentified was approaching and that we should all be on our guard. Neither Sango nor I had missed the looks exchanged between oldest and youngest miko and I could not shake of the feeling that this information was not out of a fire reading or something else that Rei had picked up. Not that I doubted her senses but in spiritual skill we were close enough and I had still not a clue at all just what the ominous feeling that I had had for a few days now meant. Sasami on the other hand was still a rather unknown factor in terms of the full scope of her skills. And taking in account what I had learnt about her recently…

Right now the younger girl seemed rather uncomfortable as if she knew much more about what was going on. I was about to say something to cheer her up when I became witness of a rather strange occurrence. Sasami seemed to literally freeze in mid motion. Her eyes were open but unfocused. My guess was that she might be in deeper conversation with her elemental, so I wasn't immediately worried. Merely curious. When two small signs in the shape of inverted triangles appeared on her forehead though and flashed first a strong blue but quickly turning into a dark yellow I was becoming concerned. I became frantic when Sasami suddenly dropped to her knees, her mouth open as if to cry out, but it was a soundless one.

"Sasami!" I shouted worried, catching her before she could hit the ground. I extended my senses towards her, trying to determine what was wrong. At first I couldn't find anything but then I registered a sudden drop in life energy and with a dark suspicion turned my attention towards where I believed her connection to the elemental was. With a gasp I tore away when I was met by angry yellow flames burning at the base of what bond human and spiritual creature together.

I heard Rei and Sango before they even arrived, my shout must have reached them. Not too surprising Rei was on Sasami's other side in a flash, similarly as to the incident a few months ago. This time though the reaction was much more legitimate. "What happened?" Rei asked grimly and I had to wonder from where she took the sudden control considering her usual reactions when it concerned Sasami. However, it was a very thin control that much I could tell.

"Some kind of spiritual attack I think," I related my observations and caught Rei's hand when I saw her attempting the same that I did. "Don't," I hissed sharply.

Rei was ready to retaliate but at that moment Sango, who had taken a wary, defensive position, cut in, "We are not alone."

With effort Rei tore her gaze away from Sasami and looked around. I did the same. However, our search obviously met with the same result. Not completely negative. Someone or something was definitely here, at the Jinja, VERY close by. I could sense a faint aura resonation but it was distorted and impossible to pinpoint. However, actually seeing whatever was there – which was probably responsible for Sasami's current condition – that was something neither of us obviously could.

Taking into account our individual skill levels that was quite frightening.

Rei shifted next to me and I saw her hand disappearing in her robe for a moment. Her muscles were tense and her face grim, eyes darting back and forth between scanning the yard and with rising concern watching the younger girl between us. Sango had Hiraikotsu already in one hand. It was eerie. Frighteningly eerie. The tension was at its breaking point, any time something could happen now… and we had NO idea what, when and ESPECIALLY where.

So when the strike came, none of us were prepared and we might as well have completely missed it until to later if not something unexpected had happened. Or more like several somethings.

(Hitomi)

I was never quite certain why I had had the impulse of taking the pendant back with me at the end of my last visit to Gaea. Van hadn't asked about it, trusting my judgment – or more like instinct – on this but today I was honestly glad that I had followed these instincts. I wasn't sure just how far I could influence things around me or if it was really FATE that was influenced. I didn't really believe fate was predetermined, that is what I had told Dornkirk. Sure, there were obviously things that were fixed in the great shape of things. That I tended to rather call destiny. The greater picture. Fate for me was what determined our individual lives. And what good was free will and all that if your life's story was already completely written for you?

Not very much. And that is why I was a bit wary of my own powers these days. I couldn't quite believe that I was able to influence other people's fate as the spirit of Van's mother had told me back at the valley. Maybe that was one of the reasons behind the motivation of learning more of the ancient myth of Atlantis and everything that was connected to it. I needed to know just exactly what I was able to do so I wouldn't be drawn once more into a conflict like on Gaea, involuntarily causing things to happen that I didn't want to. I needed to know my connection to this ancient, powerful empire of legend because I suspected my abilities might have their origin there.

The pendant was just a focus. It made concentrating easier but it wasn't the source of my visions and other skills. I had found that out quickly enough after I returned to Earth without it for the first time. Right now I was still rather glad that I had it with me. The vision yesterday had left an impression. The images had been rather vague, more like seeing events through a mist. That rarely happened. In fact what I saw of past and future was usually rather detailed. Also, the pendant was practically pulling me towards Hikawa Jinja as I made my way over to Azabu-Juuban this morning. It wasn't like I was required to come over right away, just sometimes over the day to discuss last details. But an undeniable sense of urgency was leading me. Just a good thing that today the teachers on my High School were on some kind of excursion and I didn't need to attend. I probably wouldn't have been able to pay much attention.

My subconscious worry was quickly confirmed when I reached the steps that let up to the shrine. There was a barrier here. And a strong one at that. It wasn't anything technological. More a magical or better spiritual thing. The feeling of urgency immediately tripled. I had been right, something was going to happen here. My vision blurred momentarily and I could see the faint outlines of an event. An older woman about to strike at a familiar young figure. The blue-haired one, what was her name, Sasami. And there was a vague apparition in the background, like an all powerful goddess.

I snapped my eyes open and hastily stepped forward, not even bothered by the barrier as my ability to see the invisible immediately found a weak point that could be exploited. Hurriedly I ran up the stairs, hoping that I could prevent what I had seen. No, I had to believe that I could. If what Van's mother had said was true, then I needed to keep a positive outlook or else my fears and anxiety would become reality.

I arrived in the yard, taking in the scene quickly. The young girl was on the ground – only unconscious I hoped – two of the other girls were kneeling next to her but all looked around guardedly as if expecting an attack at any moment now.

That was when I saw the other person who definitely didn't belong here and at once realized that I was the only one who actually could see her. The woman with her dark blue hair tied into two curly buns up front and a short thicker one in the back was wearing glasses and a kind of armor. But I didn't pay that much attention since she was about to strike at the unaware group in some manner. She had her hand outstretched and some kind of dark yellow energy was gathering around it.

I had to do something fast. "She's behind you!" I called out, pointing at the point where the unfamiliar woman was preparing her assault. It took only a little while for the three conscious girls to look over in surprise at my appearance and then divert their attention to where I indicated the threat was. Unfortunately that short moment of surprise was enough and with doubtless clarity I realized they wouldn't be able to react fast enough as the woman's face contorted into a snarl and her eyes narrowed. Any moment now she would…

Be slammed a couple of feet backwards by a blur of yellow and green. So much for predetermined fate. I definitely hadn't seen the young girl in a kimono-like garb with green hair tied into a single ponytail now holding the surprised and irritated woman at bay with two glowing blue-white blades of light.

(Rei)

I wasn't getting through to the others. Something was blocking the signal out. I was no technological expert but reckoned that whoever was behind that obviously was taking no chances with any possible outside interference. We were on our own now, with a threat that we knew was there but that we couldn't see properly. There was a person's aura here but I couldn't pinpoint it properly.

One of the main reasons probably was the greater distraction provided by Sasami's current state. She was not showing any signs of waking up. In fact, I could feel her life force dropping more and more. It concerned me. Scratch that. It brought me close the edge of insanity. Yesterday night was still fresh in my head. The kiss that wasn't even really planned but that I still didn't regret and the assurance I had given the younger girl which HAD come straight from the heart... And then there was the things that I hadn't said but maybe should have. Maybe it was too late now and Kagome had been right and maybe…

_Snap out of it!_ I clamped down on my inner turmoil with a figurative iron fist. That was one of the other reasons why I had never allowed myself to fall in love before. It could become horribly distracting and was nearly destroying all my training and inner focus in a single heartbeat. I had always had a nagging fear that I couldn't balance it properly should I ever find myself in such a situation.

However, I realized that over the last months – and the last years too – I had changed somewhat. Subtle at first, barely noticeable. I began to see that the things I had believed in because of my not so ideal childhood were not always true. And then had come Sasami and she had made all the difference. Somehow she managed to get under all my defenses and make them completely useless. I had learned to trust, both someone else and also myself.

And I would not let this new chance, this glimmer of hope that had been hidden in my heart for long years, slip away again. I wasn't sure if I could bear it.

There was a slight steer and without checking I could tell that Sasami was somehow fighting back against whatever was assaulting her spirit. Grudgingly I had to concede that this was one battle she had to fight herself and all I could do was place my trust in her for her success. I was certain she could do it. Despite not knowing much about the true extent of her abilities or exact details about them, I knew that she was powerful enough. I had to and did BELIEVE in her.

So, as now to focus on the other problem. I had one hand practically in subspace already, more than figuratively grasping my Sailor Crystal. I couldn't care less for witnesses right now. I would protect Sasami, and the others, at all costs. When the shout came I took a moment to locate its owner. But even as I registered that it was Hitomi, I realized that I had made a tactical mistake that Minako would have scolded me for, letting me hear about it for days.

Fortunately without consequence.

I blinked, seeing the new arrival slam into the older woman, whatever had been concealing her was obviously failing as twin glowing blades cut into the black armor… Or at least that was probably what was supposed to happen. The slices seemed to yield not much effect other than driving our assailant back a few feet. Obviously realizing this the other girl, much younger – physically she actually seemed around Sasami's age – disengaged and in a hypnotizing display of grace flipped backwards to land in front of the four of us.

(Mizuki)

I had barely made it in time. Aquila had calculated a subspace route that was as fast as it was outstandingly dangerous. However, that was what she had been made for. And while I could not understand Mother's sudden change, I had to admit that she had done a good job. No make that an excellent job. While following this route I had pondered the development. I was quite certain that Kusumi was not quite herself. We had had a few long talks after that disaster on Earth – and after I vented my anger for discarding me so easily – and my mother/creator had seemed to sincerely regret her actions. Even if I had to visibly restrain her from charging back to settle her score with Washu once she discovered that computer virus in her system…

No, Kusumi had changed. I should know. We had spent the last years almost constantly together, working on various projects. This sudden behavior change was irrational. True enough, Mother had always been eccentric but that was going over the top. She would certainly not lock me up without any warning. Not after the time we had spent together recently.

So, that left the question who would… or better who COULD make her act this way. I had not come to any answers on that subject and in the end resolved that catching up to her and averting whatever she planned was the primary objective right now. Everything else could wait for later.

Arriving on Earth, I had spotted Mother's ship in the atmosphere, doing combat with a Juraian ship as it seemed. And if my quick identity scan was correct, it was not just some random ship. But rather the origin of all tree ships – the Ouke no Ki. For a moment I had thought that obviously I needn't have made haste since things appeared under control. That was when Aquila pointed out that my mother's ship was flying on autopilot and that its owner's life signal actually came from Earth's surface.

A diversion.

I had been quick to follow the location my ship's AI had indicated and upon arriving at the Japanese shrine had discovered to my dismay that some kind of force field had been erected just short of my arrival. Blocking out all kinds of transmissions as well as other life forms. Taking a chance I had tried to phase in. At first, I had met the expected resistance but then there was some strange energy disruption. I had not paid it much attention other than exploiting that opportunity. And even then had I barely been in time.

Now I stood in the middle of the shrine, with my plasma blades at the ready. The resistance I had encountered in my mother's suit was strong, stronger than I believed possible with her usual technological inventions. The repelling factor hinted at some sort of additional barrier.

"Mizuki," my mother snarled, "I didn't think you'd get here in time." Obviously she had not expected Aquila to be THAT fast. Serves her right. I had inherited a lot of her knowledge and skill when I was created and was almost as apt as a scientist as she was, and while my mother had helped constructing my new ship, most of the work was my own.

"Mother," I shot back through clenched teeth, no doubt drawing surprise from the group behind me from which I only recognized the young princess. But the rest obviously cared for her and were quite evidently angry at the sneak attack. "What is the meaning of this?" The other girl, the one who had shouted the warning – and I really wondered how she had seen through the cloak –, had come up to stand behind the others a bit uncertain. My main concern was directed at Kusumi, though.

I was furious. "Why are you attacking them? Didn't you promise not to do these things anymore?" Was all that we had talked about just a ruse? Didn't she change at all? The last two years I had really thought we could be a family. The malice and hatred Mother carried around – mostly for Washu – seemed drained. Why was she doing this?

"It is of no concern to you," my mother replied and by all means she sounded much to even, with much less emotion. Usually an interference like this would bring about a bout of anger and ranting. Now she seemed rather cool and collected. More like a robot than a human being. No, the woman I had began to actually respect as my creator over the last years. This was more like a puppet with someone else pulling the strings. "Step out of the way, naïve little girl. I have a mission to fulfill. And then I succeed my talents will finally be properly acknowledged."

Before I could say anything in return, I saw movement behind me. One of the raven-haired shrine girls who had knelt next to Princess Sasami was now standing and looking none too peaceful. She reminded me at once somewhat of Jurai's first princess – now Empress – with the temper matching perfectly. And since I still had no idea about the younger princess' condition, it was all too understandable. In fact I wondered what had happened since I was certain to have intercepted Kusumi before she could do any permanent harm.

"Not to interrupt an obvious heartfelt family reunion," the young woman, the oldest of the group if I judged correctly, said with obvious sarcasm and barely restrained fury, "but you think you can just come in here, hurt one of my friends and get away with that?"

Mother chuckled. "I don't see the what you would be able to do about it. I bet she hasn't even told you about being a princess of the most powerful empire this galaxy has seen for many millennia." I winced. Realizing that the possibility was indeed high that the young princess was here incognito. The reason was unclear but now that I thought about it, Jurai as a whole had been in quite an uproar. Exact information was obviously withheld but it was most likely that Princess Sasami being here had something to do with it. And I doubted that if her friends did not know about her identity yet, this was a rather tactless way of revealing it to them.

The reply from the young woman that had addressed my mother surprised me though. "So, what if she is?" The casual counter surprised Kusumi as well. For a moment her cold demeanor changed to an incredulous and perplexed expression. "It doesn't change anything about who she is and what she means to us."

"Hmph," my mother snorted derisively. "Not that it matters what you think. Now stand aside or I will just have to kill you all."

I lifted my energy blades in a defensive posture, trying one last time to get through to her. "Mother, stop that nonsense at once. If not… Well, I already showed you before that you tend to underestimate…"

Before I could end the sentence the older woman lifted her hand and a blast of yellow energy shot forward. I was able to block it by crossing my two blades in front of myself but the sheer force behind it took me completely off guard. _That wasn't a simple energy beam_, I thought while rocketing backwards, hard.

(Sango)

I could hardly believe my eyes and obviously neither did the rest of our group. The force behind that blast might as well have been lethal and only the younger girl's own weapons had prevented it from meeting that effect and obvious intent. Didn't she call the other woman "mother"? If that was true, how could she then so easily attack her own daughter, not caring whether or not it killed her in the process?

Memories flashed before my mental eye. This was very familiar, too familiar for my liking. So much like the time when Naraku used my little brother to kill his own father and fellow exterminators – myself included even if I survived in the end. After that experience one thing had been burned into my memory. Kohaku's face when he realized what he had been doing. The sheer horror at having committed such a slaughter.

And then, of course, there was the eventual conclusion, despite all my progress still so painful to remember. When I, myself, had been forced to make that awful choice. That had been the most traumatic to deal with. Not the tortures before but that moment where I had to end the life of my own brother in order to save Kagome…

Was it possible that the older woman was similarly made to do this? I could not believe that anyone could raise a finger against their own blood with the intent to harm or even kill. That was something that I could not integrate into my mindset albeit I did know that it happened often enough. However, from Mizuki's words, I believed that she didn't anticipate this sort of behavior and just as much refused to believe that her mother was doing this out of free will.

Unfortunately, that was of little concern right now. Sasami was unconscious or worse. Rei was on the edge of snapping – I could tell having gone through similar episodes often enough – and our adversary posed a not to be underestimated threat. Manipulated or not, she had to be dealt with. If alone for young Sasami's sake. I owed the girl so much already. The idea of her coming to any harm made me furious enough to rush in right away and strike at the enemy if not for my battle training kicking in and reminding me of the folly of such an action.

"Now, who said I underestimated you, daughter? I made you, so I should know your limits better than anyone else," the older woman commented, only sparing the groaning form of the younger girl a passing glance. The blast had knocked the pinkish ribbon that tied her light green hair into a ponytail across the yard and her hair was now in quite a bit of disarray. "Now. Surrender Princess Sasami to me if you don't want to meet the same fate."

I scowled in dismay and really wished Kirara was here – she had gone out for a stroll in the neighborhood this morning and had not been back yet which worried me just as much. But Rei was acting faster. "No," was all she said in a dark voice that broke no argument. In one fluid motion she had an ofuda in her hand and was chanting under her breath. Normally, I would think this to be quite useless but maybe she had the same idea that the older woman was manipulated, maybe some form of possession. And I had hardly ever seen anyone able to channel so much spiritual energy into a simple ofuda. Miroku had been rather good but Rei's ability was even much more potent. And right now her powers were fueled by an intense and righteous anger and concern for Sasami's safety.

Our foe was obviously a little surprised by the vehement refusal, having not expected that much resistance from a bunch of – in her opinion – obvious "little girls". Without further words or ceremony Rei launched her charged ofuda at the woman who watched it approach curiously and not very concerned. It turned out she had any right to be this idle since the prayer strip made contact with what was obviously some kind of barrier that flickered into existence for a bare moment. "Was that supposed to do something?"

Maybe not that, I thought grimly. I had circled around the woman and instinctively followed our nominal leader's initiative. As soon as she had thrown the ofuda I was in the air, Hiraikotsu ready for a swing that would take our foe down quickly. Seeing the barrier I probably should have stopped my attack but on top of being in mid air, my instinct was telling me that the spiritual attack could have weakened the barrier. Gathering my strength I slammed Hiraikotsu downwards...

The woman seemed to sense my attack at the last moment. Whirling around with a perplexed look on her face, she brought up her arm in a vain attempt to deflect the strike. It was, however, my turn to watch in surprised dismay when my trusted weapon that could easily cut up a normal Youkai met the armor of the woman and was rebounding on it. Distracted by this development, I had no time to react properly when my foe brought up her other hand. Reflexes took over and I twisted my body to the side.

Pain exploded all over my body as I was flung backwards, striking the pavement HARD. Again instincts took over and I allowed myself to turn my fall into a clumsy roll that prevented further injury upon impact but I had to fight the impulse of submitting to unconsciousness. In the end I could be glad to not have taken the attack up front or I might have not been so lucky. As it was the beam had only caught me in the side. Not that that wasn't enough. I had, however, endured FAR worse back in my own time and had built up what others would call amazing stamina and so it only took a handful of moments to regain awareness of myself and my surroundings again.

I caught the end result of one of Kagome's arrows striking the barrier full force. My lover was clearly upset, which was to be expected. Unfortunately her shot had little to no effect in even temporally breaking the shield. "I admit that was unexpected. You had your chance though. Now I won't take you so lightly anymore." She raised her hands towards the rest of the group, intent evident. Fear for my lover and friends prompted me to strain against the impulse of resting my battered body a little longer. I had sworn not to let anything happen to either of them, not again.

Once more I was in for a surprise when Rei took a stance between Sasami, Kagome, Hitomi and the recovering Mizuki and our foe. "That is enough. I don't know who you are or what you want with Sasami and frankly I don't care. No one hurts my friends and lives not regretting it. You picked your fight with the wrong sort of people." With that she thrust her right arm into the air, holding a red glowing object in her hand. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

Fiery red energy washed over Rei's body reforming into a uniform resembling what Japanese school girls tended to wear. With a short red skirt and white top with a purple ribbon in the center. Her head was adorned with a tiara, a red gem in the middle. Now, I HAD read once or twice about the urban legend of the so-called Sailorsenshi that been active just a few years before I came to this era but I had not seen any pictures and couldn't draw the connection right away.

I couldn't see the other woman's reaction being behind her but the rest of my friends were definitely surprised. _It doesn't really matter now_, I told myself. The battle was not over yet. Questions and explanations could be made later. And I certainly had seen enough what the people of this time – and many of my own – would consider supernatural. I could take this revelation in stride. And besides… If the rumors and stories I have heard were true, we might as well have gained a definite edge in this battle.

"Now," Rei, or whatever she called herself now, stated in a deathly calm voice, "try this for starters." With that she put her hands and fingers together in a traditional prayer pose, a fireball shaping on the tips of her fingers. "FIRE SOUL!"

As I forced myself into motion once more, I thought to myself that this was getting weirder and weirder. Nonetheless, I had a promise to uphold and I would not, could not fail this one.

(Sasami)

The landscape around me was rather distorted and I still felt rather fuzzy, so that didn't help either. What happened anyway? My memories of recent events only started to return with annoying slowness. I knew that something major had happened. I was outside when Kagome joined me. But before we managed to strike up a real conversation, Tsunami had called me that she was currently battling an unidentified ship. She had been worried, believing something was odd about it since the ship was making no real effort to get past her – not that that should be possible by anything short of a second Soja – and then…

Then the connection had been broken. No, not just broken. I had felt like a flame was burning away at all attachments I had to Tsunami, tearing away at our spirits with a merciless vehemence. I tried reaching out to my eternal companion but as feared there was nothing. Not even a faint echo. This was not like when she left before to do things on her she didn't want me to know about – like when she first went to see Martel. That constant presence that I had become accustomed to for years since the incident on Jurai was completely gone. And it made me feel horribly empty, lost and powerless. For a moment I feared that something might have happened to my other half but that was impossible. If anything, I should be the one who would rather prove to be the weaker link. Tsunami could survive on her own. She had before I came into the picture and I was sure she still could if I was to die.

But then what happened? I wasn't dead. Not completely. I could tell that by instinct. The surroundings were kind of familiar. I focused on the swirling colors and mostly non-physical surroundings. Of course, I was on the Astral Plane. On an enclosed space of the Astral Plane that prevented me from going anywhere. It was a trap.

"So, you do possess some skill after all. Hardly surprising since Tsunami would surely not want her host ignorant." I whirled around at the voice and watched a shadowy figure take shape. The apparition was taking up a huge amount of space. It was a woman with grayish hair and four red strands that came out of a yellow gem on her forehead. She had cold and passive features, barely any extreme emotion betraying her face. "Welcome, Princess Sasami. Avatar and appointed host to my dear sister."

I recognized the woman instantly. I had never met her in person but Tsunami's memory about her elemental sibling were so strong and dominant that it was hard to not pick them up. "Tokimi," I whispered in apprehension bordering on actual fear. It all made sense to me now. Tokimi had to have that planned, separating Tsunami and I somehow. And without Tsunami's aid I stood no chance against her. "What… what do you want?" I demanded timidly, "What did you do to us?"

"I have come to stop you from interfering further. It would serve no purpose to tell you my motivations since you will be removed in the next moments anyway," Tokimi answered, never changing her expression, totally confident of her success. I took a step back reflexively, staring up at the giant form of the elemental Tokimi chose to project herself as. I knew that she had the power to go along with her threat. No, for her it was more a statement. We had not heard anything from Tsunami's sibling in years now but it appeared that she had caught us both totally off guard. And there was nothing I could do now. Not without Tsunami. I was alone and the absence of my long-time companion drained my fighting spirit.

"Exactly. You have always been the weakest of those Tsunami chose to assimilate with. Her original self and even that human who bore her name. They were powerful. But you? All you are good for is to provide a physical body and I cannot allow my sister this ability. That is why you have to be removed. And since you are also so closely linked by now, your loss will considerably weaken her." So that was it then. I was a liability after all. While Tsunami might get the ability to take physical shape through me, I was also providing her with a weakness as long as we were not fully assimilated. Tokimi's words cut right into my own already weakened spirit and on this plane my spirit was the dominant form after all.

You should have a bit more self-confidence. You bring so much joy to the people around you. That should be enough proof that you have an enormous positive effect on your surroundings. So start thinking a bit more positively, alright?

Rei's words from the previous evenings sprang into my mind, combined with an image of the fair raven-haired beauty who had taken me in and given me a new home, a new family… a new love, my real love. And there was still something I needed to do. I needed to receive her answer. I needed her to tell me that she returned my feelings because… Because I should not doubt that she would. All signs were pointing in that direction and she herself had told me to be more confident about myself.

But what could I possibly do? Without Tsunami I was only the unimportant second princess of Jurai, only another… Only another member of the Royal Family! Of course. Most nobles who were bonded to a Ouke no Ki received their powers from the connection to their partners but some, especially those of pure royal blood possessed already their own inherited spiritual abilities. The trees were mostly there to provide a greater supply of energy to the human partner.

"You are scared of me," I stated with a smile slowly forming on my face as I looked up to Tokimi defiantly. The woman actually showed a fair amount of surprise at the reaction. "I get it now. You ARE scared of. You know that when Tsunami and her namesake assimilated they became too powerful for you to confront directly. That is why you never made a direct attack against us. And now you fear that when our assimilation is complete you would never succeed in your plans."

The passive, expressionless façade cracked for a moment, hints of a snarl showing on Tokimi's face. "What could you possibly do without Tsunami? Without her, you would not even be alive at this point. And even if you were right and I DID fear you, you cannot escape here."

I stood a bit taller now, squaring my shoulders as I faced off with one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy, drawing on Rei's supportive words and the strength that suddenly flowed through me when I thought about her. "You will not hold me," I stated firmly, spiritual energies gathering around me as I drew on my own, inherited abilities, the powers that marked me as a descendant of the royal line of Jurai. "I am Princess Sasami of Jurai. Chosen partner of Tsunami, one of three most powerful Yggdrasil the galaxy knows. I refuse to bow down to you, Tokimi." I could feel it now. The bare, potent energies. I realized now how much I had neglected that part of myself. Since becoming bonded to Tsunami and understanding her better, I had relied on her more and more. Her knowledge, her power. But I had skills and powers of my own and while they were untrained, I knew instinctively how to use them to escape this prison.

The relationship between Tsunami and me was a symbiotic one. And my part was not just to merely provide the body. It was much more. And that was what Tokimi actually did fear.

Sending one last look of defiance at the woman who now showed unconcealed disbelief at the bright spiritual energy surrounding me, I released the gathered power, applying my own skill with the knowledge I had gained from Tsunami to deal with such situations and fueled by the newfound confidence instilled by Rei. The resulting flare was too bright to look at but I was certain that I had succeeded.

(Mars)

This thing was ridiculously resistant. I might have had better chances taking on Metallia one by one than this. Currently I was running around in a circle, bombarding the enemy with rows of Burning Mandala that all impacted upon that strange barrier that seemed to practically sniff out any energy making contact with it. Physical attacks were no good either since they were rebounding and the resulting psychic shock was not one to be recommended. I had tried it once and since then rather relied on long-range attacks. Not that they met with better results.

I really wished that the others were here. As strong as this barrier was, nothing could stand long before our combined power. Also, the aid I did have here was not exactly what you could call a team. I had only known Sango for a few months and while she proved to be an exceptional fighter, her skills were mostly close-combat and weapon-related, making her much less effective in this situation. The new arrival, the girl named Mizuki, at least had energy beams to offer that added to my own attacks. But they were just as useless as my fire.

I just couldn't hazard what was powering that barrier. There had to be some kind of weakness.

Sango dove out of the way of another beam from the woman who stood behind her force field with not much concern… which was rather justified in my opinion. Realizing that our opponent readjusted her aim to follow the evasion, I quickly aimed and sent another clumsy Fire Soul in front of her vision so that she was momentarily blinded.

Sango used the opportunity to join me, clearly winded, not to mention what trouble the wound to her side was still giving her. I was amazed that she was still standing. "You've seen it too, didn't you?" I asked, referring to our opponent's tactics. True, one less versed in combat would only see our foe standing there taking shots from the safety of her shield. However, I had spent far too much time as a Senshi and we had come from fledgling soldiers to veterans over the years.

Sango nodded. "She is moving much too sloppy. If the barrier was not there, she'd be no problem." That had been something I had become aware of in the first few moments. The offending woman was moving much too slow to meet attacks, more calculating than instinctive.

"Mother isn't a fighter," Mizuki startled us for a moment, materializing at our side. "She is a scientist and that is how she would view a fight." Her face was grim and she was clearly upset about the older woman. "What I don't understand though is how she can generate a spiritual shield of such strength. Mother's abilities are… average at best. She rather relies on her inventions and other gadgets."

That was somewhere along my thinking. It made a lot of sense actually. The woman did not strike me as very intimidating and while I knew appearance could be deceiving, there was definitely something more behind this. Something neither of us could perceive and the only one who might have a clue…

I glanced behind me to see Sasami still unconscious. However, there was a noticeable difference now. Her life force, barely existing before, was returning. Not just returning… "What the…?" My battle companions turned just in time to brace themselves as a sudden eruption of spiritual energy made everyone sensitive enough jump from the sheer intensity. It also made my heart jump in joy and relief to see consciousness returning to the blue-haired girl – princess.

If the woman I learned by now was named Kusumi thought she could impress us with her revelation, she obviously didn't know who she was dealing with and right now all I was glad about was to see Sasami still among the living. And that should give me even more motivation to win this battle. For her and for my new friends who had come to mean so much to me.

(Hitomi)

I wonder if I had a nick for stumbling into situations where I appeared to be well over my head. By all positive thinking I was trying to do, chaos and fighting seemed to follow me ever since that fateful day that I first went to Gaea. Now all I was trying to do was to accept a part-time job at a local Jinja and earn some extra money, maybe making some new friends on the way. And here I was, once again in the middle of a mighty struggle. Well, alright. It was more a one-sided struggle. The one side struggling, the other just shrugging it off with ease.

I was by no means a fighter. In fact I could barely stand all the chaos and destruction battles and wars were creating. I thought I left it all behind with the defeat of Zaibach but it seemed that Dornkirk's observation that war was a part of human fate had at least some merit. A sad realization indeed.

"Her life force is rising!" the dark-haired girl – Kagome – next to me exclaimed. I was by no means as spiritually skilled as her but indeed it seemed that the younger girl in our midst was settling down, her breathing evening out. The spasms that had been shaking her body earlier were gone and an almost eerie calm seemed to have overcome her. Suddenly there was a spark of energy that even I felt, especially being in such close proximity and it made me jump a little.

Sure enough a moment later the young girl – Sasami – was blinking her eyes blurrily, trying to focus on her surroundings. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly, for the moment ignoring the still ongoing fight. "You gave us quite a scare there." I was certain the others would have liked to express their own concerns but at the moment they were hard-pressed to stay alive. The older woman was not giving them much time to breathe.

"I guess so," Sasami groaned groggily, sitting up a bit more steadily with Kagome's help. Then her voice turned to one of surprise, "Kusumi-san, Mizuki-san?" she blinked at the battle waged only a few meters away. It occurred to me that it might be a good idea to get a bit more distance between us, now that the blue-haired girl was more or less alright.

"You know them?" I asked, gesturing in the direction of the combatants.

Sasami obviously needed a moment to recognize me – not surprising – but eventually nodded.

I had focused on the green-haired girl, sneaking up behind her so-called mother, and before Sasami could further elaborate, another brief vision flared before my mental eye. Almost too fast to pick up any details and almost too late to be of any use. The girl named Mizuki was already in the air, moving with her blades ready at breakneck speed towards the older woman, not knowing that she was aware of her daughter. "Mizuki-san, watch out!" I called out, wondering if it would make a difference.

Fortunately it did. When her target suddenly turned to fire at her, she was long gone, vanishing into thin air and reappearing a good distance away as I had seen her do some times before. Unfortunately though, my interference had triggered the wrath of the older woman and before I knew it, she was suddenly focusing on us, or more like me. "Annoying wrench."

I barely had time to gasp when the yellow energy shot directly towards me. It was all happening too fast. Screw the theories of time slowing down in such situations. Before I became grilled though, gentle yet surprisingly strong hands grabbed me. I couldn't quite describe what it felt like. Being in one spot at one moment and at another at the next – actually we had barely moved an inch. I had been too paralyzed and probably terrified to pay much attention though. Only when I realized that I wasn't a pile of ash did I dare look up, seeing green eyes matching my rescuer's hair color looking back in a mix of concern and relief.

"That was close," stated Mizuki and I felt a curious tingle running through my body. I wondered what it was but had no real time to analyze it further. Mizuki's face hardened in anger as she turned back. "That does it, Mother. Stop getting innocents involved in this or I really have to hurt you."

Her mother didn't look very impressed. "They are standing in my way." She glanced at where Sasami was getting back to her feet. "And since it seems my Mistress was unable to take care of the young princess herself that I have to finish the job."

"What are you talking about?" Mizuki demanded in return, now clearly pissed off if she wasn't already before. This was the first time that our mutual suspicion that someone bigger was behind Mizuki's mother had been confirmed. And having that confirmed seemed to make the graceful girl even madder. Understandable enough. I could relate to that. When Van and Allan had fought with the intent to kill each other under the influence of Zaibach's Fate Redirector, I had been torn between disbelief and fury myself. And so I could very well understand the other's girl irritation.

I just think neither of us expected a direct answer at that point.

(Sasami)

"Tokimi," I breathed, still somewhat fuzzy from the prior ordeal and thus not really aware that at least those close to my position could hear me. I had been surprised, to say the least, to see Mizuki and her nominal mother/creator here. If anything this was an odd choice to make for my other half's sister. Not necessarily one I couldn't understand seeing as Kusumi had had her on taint already. But, she hardly was in the league of Kagato or even Clay who Tsunami had always suspected to knowingly or unknowingly work for the power-hungry elemental. Obviously she did not expect much resistance.

_Just like she underestimated me_, I thought with a grim smile that quickly disappeared as I saw Sango and Rei – who was in what I believed to be her Senshi uniform – hard-pressed to divert a now close to enraged Kusumi. Mizuki just now left Hitomi's side and entered the fray once more. However, while I had missed everything that led to this point I could easily see that their efforts were and would remain fruitless. There was some sort of force field around Kusumi that seemed to absorb all their attacks. And it didn't take much for me to figure out what or better who was powering it.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, making me realize with a start what I had just said. But it hardly mattered now.

"Someone you don't want to mess with," I replied darkly, trying to concentrate through the fog that the spiritual attack had left in my mind. I still felt horribly alien in my own body since I still couldn't sense Tsunami, prompting the concern for my long-time companion to leak through once more. On impulse I glanced upwards, hoping to see some sign of her ship self. However, what I saw first made me blink in wonder and then a slow smile spread over my face. Now, I knew what was going on and glancing back at the other two girls at my side, a plan began to form. A plan to turn the tide in this battle, drastically.

(Kagome)

Sasami's gloomy statement made me shiver despite not able to attribute the name. I had a feeling it had something to do with her dryad. And if that was true I could easily see the magnitude there… or at least the general idea behind it since I still had no idea how strong the younger girl and her elemental friend were.

I glanced worriedly towards the battle. Sango was getting weary, her earlier injury obviously taking its toll on her body. That was so like her. So… self-destructive. She had done the same thing many times before. For example when she heard of the attack on the rest of her village after just losing her father, brother and comrades. Naraku had tricked her into believing that Inuyasha was responsible and despite heavy injuries she pushed herself onwards, only a borrowed Shikon shard sustaining her will and ability to fight.

Or that incident than Kohaku had nearly killed me the first time… Not to even mention the second time. After that last straw, I wondered if she might have really killed herself. It was very likely and the thought made my heart freeze with dread. I would not allow that though. As long as I was still breathing I would ensure that Sango could LIVE her life. Too much of its beauty had already been taken away from her.

Sango wasn't the only one tiring though. Rei was still in good shape but the green-haired girl was showing signs of fatigue herself. And if both went down, there was no telling how long our nominal leader could hold off Kusumi. Something had to be done. And something had to be done now.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I half-whispered, keeping my voice low and puncturing the question with a meaningful look. It was hardly necessary since Hitomi was currently focused on the battle or more like entranced by the green-haired Mizuki who had just pretty much saved her life. I mentally shrugged and concentrated on Sasami again.

"No. Tokimi cut us off," she replied, getting the hint, "The barrier around the Jinja keeps us separated somehow." I looked up automatically. I had sensed before that there was something blocking us off from the outside but wasn't very certain until now. It made some sense now, especially answering the question why Kirara with her acute senses hadn't been back yet. But if it was THAT barrier that was the key… "Alone I doubt either of us can break it," Sasami picked up my thought. "But together…"

"Right," I said, gripping my bow firmly. "What do we do?"

Sasami, however, turned first to Hitomi, who had torn her eyes away from the battle for the moment, with a questioning look. The brown-haired girl obviously caught the last part and nodded slowly. "Alone I don't have enough power at the moment to break Tokimi's control over Kusumi. However, with your ability to break any kinds of spells," she nodded towards me, "and your ability to see the hidden," now she nodded at Hitomi, "we can at least break the barrier that her energy is powering." She reached out with both her hands. "Give me your hands."

Hesitantly Hitomi took Sasami's one hand while I took the other. "I will now have to link our spirits together. It might feel a little weird but this way I can focus our individual abilities better. First I will help Hitomi in locating the exact origin point of Tokimi's energy. When we have it I will relate that point to you, Kagome, and then we'll lend you as much power as we can. All that you have to do when is to hit it."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "Easy enough." Actually, hitting something when I knew where to hit was really no problem anymore. Before the final merging my skill had been more instinctual, now I KNEW exactly what was the best place to hit something in order to bring maximum results.

Green energy began to glow around Sasami and then began to envelop Sango before I felt it touch myself. My first reflex was to pull away but I managed to resist it, only wincing when I saw Sango take another near hit that sent her to the ground. This had to work. It just had to. I felt the Shikon no Tama glow and drew some inner strength from it. I had been hard pressed to actually use it but was glad that maybe there didn't seem a need to do so. Nonetheless I extracted just a bit of energy from the vast pool.

At first I thought I had unconsciously taken too much but then I realized that it was the energy of the other two girls flowing into me. "Do it now," Sasami breathed and I realized she had let go of our hands as well as dropped to her knees in obvious exhaustion. I turned back to the battle and… Well, I couldn't really describe it. I thought I would see something extraordinary. Some glowing point of light that indicated my target. Instead I simply KNEW where to aim. I would have to ask Hitomi how exactly her abilities worked, but that was for another time. For now there was something more important to do.

Drawing an arrow from my quiver I had it lined up in a heartbeat and was pushing all the stored up energy into it, presenting me with the rather spectacular side of the arrow actually glowing in a bright white before I even released it.

It was now or never.

(Rei)

"Rei, DODGE!"

Years of battle instincts made me heed the warning cry from my back and I dove forward and into an evasive roll. Moments later I felt an intense wave of spiritual force pass overhead and I looked up in amazement at the blazing arrow flying towards our foe… and missing the target completely.

I blinked in confusion, staring after the projectile continuing onwards. Kusumi laughed and glanced at Kagome. "You should work on your aim."

"Are you so certain about that?" the dark-haired girl replied, confidently. And that was when I understood. Kusumi or her own shield was never the target. It was the other barrier around the shrine that was keeping us closed off. I was half-surprised that I was even able to reach my planet in order to transform since that huge barrier obviously blocked all energy from outside and inside. That was a wild guess, mind you, but as I was to learn later, a pretty good one.

Kusumi whirled around, obviously getting the message. All too late though. The arrow impacted on a seemingly random point in a bright flare and as if made out of glass the entire dome shattered and with it – I noted – most of the older woman's own shield. I had kept an eye on the power level of that shield, trying to see if it would weaken over time. Now most of its quality seemed to be rapidly draining away and what was left was but a mere fraction of the former glory.

I reacted immediately, bringing my hands together, I drew on the rest of my reserves for one last attack. "MARS SNAKE FIRE!" Flames merged together into a huge snake-like apparition and slammed into Kusumi's remaining shield, momentarily obscuring her form. When they died down the woman was still standing but now with only her armor as protection.

Which was not very much as Mizuki proved materializing just above Kusumi with a grim smile of anticipated satisfaction for all the trouble her mother had given her. "You forgot a helmet, Mother," she quipped before striking hard with her foot at the unprepared woman who collapsed in an unceremonious heap, bringing a somewhat anti-climatic end to the battle.

Not that I cared much. I permitted myself a sigh of relief on my own, feeling the adrenaline from the battle drain away. My first concern was with Sasami though. And once glance in her direction was enough to get me moving despite my body's protests. All the running around had made me see that I horribly neglected practice as of late. I would have to put in some extra endurance training.

That could come later though. Now I had to make sure that Sasami was alright. And then there was something I had to tell her. This morning's battle and the horrible long minutes in which I had been uncertain what had happened to the younger girl and where I was unable to do something had torn the last bit of reluctance on my part to pieces. I could have lost her today and I doubted I could have dealt with that. I would make sure that she knew it. And no secrets or mysteries would keep me from that.

Slowly I approached the mostly passive – but in the end rather decisive – group. I tried to reign in my anxiety at the sight. It was obvious that the reason for Sasami's current state was mostly exhaustion. I had no idea what exactly it was that she had done and right now it didn't matter very much. Despite all my efforts, the first thing that came out of my mouth after kneeling down next to her was, "Hey, are you alright?"

Sasami looked up and just then I realized that I was still in my Senshi guise and she hadn't seen me transform. I got a thorough surprise though as pinkish eyes glanced up with unconcealed affection. "I'm fine, Rei, just tired." She missed my astonished look because the next moment the blue-haired girl snuggled against me comfortably. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her before I could even question the action.

"It's okay, you can rest now," I assured, momentarily ignoring everything else around me and thus not noticing the knowing look of Kagome.

Sasami shifted a little in my arms, making herself more comfortably. I didn't really mind. I was so scared when I came out and found her passed out, on the verge of death, it had nearly cost me my own concentration and my own life in the process during the battle. "Just need a moment to reconnect," Sasami mumbled and while I was still wondering what she meant, she added, "Tsunami-chan…" A blue glow momentarily engulfed her. It was by no means unsettling. In fact the sensation as the otherworldly energy brushed against my hypersensitive senses was one of peace and full with life. It was reassuring and… grateful. _The same presence I always feel around her since she's came to stay with me_, I thought. _Does it have anything to do with what she fears I won't understand._

I doubted Sasami even knew what she said, clearly in a state of mind that was less than fully conscious. I felt a little bad about witnessing what had obviously not been for me to see, yet. On the other hand Sasami seemed to know about my secret as well… Don't get me wrong. I wasn't really angry about that. Just curious. There was hardly anything that I could not forgive the younger girl. Because…

Yes. Because I had fallen in love with her.

I knew now. Beyond a doubt. The fear of losing her had been so overwhelming. I couldn't deny it anymore. Sasami had made me experience and trust in love again where I had thought it wasn't for me anymore. Like an angel she had descended into my life and brought her light into it, making me see and experience things I didn't have before. And that was something I intended to tell her once she was fully recovered there was no putting this off any longer.

I finally tore my eyes away from the girl in my arms – but making no move to let her go – and looked around at the scene of the recent battle. The yard looked like a miniature war zone. Not all THAT bad but repairs would surely take some time. Which is fine with me. I think we all need some more relaxing after this, I noted by surveying the state of our group. Beside our own physical and spiritual exhaustion, there was Sango who had taken quite a few nasty hits and had not even bothered to get up again, following the conclusion groggily in a sitting position. The younger girl, Mizuki, was a bit winded herself as she was checking over her alleged mother. While they had just thought bitterly a moment ago, it was obvious that she was still very concerned.

"Okay," I said with as much firmness as I could muster. "Everyone who needs to rest, go take a nap. I think we all need it. We can make recap later. We are all tired and some of us need to get treated." There were mumbles of agreement all around us. I turned to Mizuki and her mother and called out, "Mizuki-san?" The girl turned around to look back questioningly. This was probably against my better judgment and I put a lot on the notion that the older woman would now be free of whatever had control over her. "If you make sure she doesn't go berserk again, you can put her in one of the guest rooms." Mizuki seemed surprised but also thankful. I really wasn't in a state to care though. All I wanted to do right now was bringing Sasami back inside and to get her some rest.

And of course, to do that other thing.

(Sango)

_What a mess_, I thought darkly, surveying the damage done to the yard. Thankfully enough, besides some darkened areas the buildings had evaded the most damage. The holes in the yard, caused by energy beams, and the easily visible scorch marks from Rei's fire attacks had created quite a bit of damage. Since the barrier was now down, Rei's grandfather had to close down the Jinja for awhile, in order to conduct repairs. Fortunately – relatively spoken – Mizuki's mother had offered to fix the damage. Don't ask me how. As I understood it by now, those two weren't even from this planet which explained their strange abilities. In fact, now that the entire thing was over and done with, they – especially the older scientist named Kusumi – appeared to be quite nice fellows. The most amazing thing was though that Kusumi did not remember a single thing about what she had done or about this Tokimi character. Sasami told us afterwards that that was how Tokimi usually worked and left it at that. As fresh as the battle weariness still was, no one dared to ask for further details and the blue-haired girl seemed confident that something like this wouldn't happen again. At least not very soon.

I sat down on the porch, feeling quite tired myself from all the fighting done just a couple of hours ago. Kagome would probably be angry with me for not resting longer, however, my adrenaline value was still pretty high. I hadn't fought this hard since the final battle with Naraku over a year ago. In fact I hadn't fought a serious battle since then. _I must be getting rusty._ Usually I could go much longer than I had today.

"Wasn't I clear enough, saying that you should REST?" the stern voice of my lover sounded directly behind my ear. I had to beat down my racing heartbeat and the impulse to jump.

Guiltily I risked a glance to the side as the other girl sat down next to me. However, what I saw was not so much full-fledged fury but more a mixture of heavy concern and an iron determination. _Uh oh. Not good_, I thought.

"You had me scared out there," Kagome continued, not letting me speak up to begin with. "You shouldn't take such risks." Her voice had an unmistakable edge to it and if I hadn't so far, now I definitely knew how Inuyasha had to have felt in these kind of situations. Just like him though, I also would retaliate. Not so much because I didn't know any better but more because I had good reasons. Or at least I thought that I did.

"Well, excuse me. It was either that or us. And I'd rather die than let anything happen to you," I replied, equally determined. This was the full truth and she knew it. I had lost so much already, pretty much everything had been taken from me. Family, friends, most of my life. All that I had left was Kagome and if something happened to her and I would live to see it… I doubted that I would survive it, literally.

Kagome looked at me and her eyes were swinging between being moved and irritation. "That's not what I mean!" she finally shouted and made me flinch back. However, I was halted immediately by a surprisingly firm arm over my shoulders pulling me close. "You've always been doing this," my lover continued in a more hushed tone, "Ever since I knew you, you have been pushing yourself beyond your limits. You are knowingly taking the risk to your own life into account." She paused briefly and took a slow breath before continuing, "Because you think there is no reason for you to go on, no one left to cry over you." Another pause and another breath. And then there was The Look. "But, Sango, if you really meant it when you first told me that you were in love with me, then there is someone who will be very sad if you were to be gone."

There were a few tears glimmering in her eyes and it made my own heart ache at the intensity of feeling directed at me. I knew better than to argue with her than she had That Look. Inuyasha usually tended to run, I found it rather adoring actually. And the appreciation of being favored with IT was definitely worth the emotional chaos. I reached out to brush away the tears but Kagome caught my hand and held it to her heart. "You have me, Sango-chan, and you have the others now, too. You are not alone."

And that was the truth, I realized with a start, snuggling closer to the other girl, into the protective warmth of her embrace. "Hai, I am." I didn't argue just because it was the healthy thing to do – and believe me I wasn't exaggerating – but also because I knew, deep in my heart, that what she said was true and what I thought earlier was long past. I had a life again. I had friends and a quasi family again. I had Kagome. There was no need for me to be fatalistic anymore.

(Mizuki)

With a good bit of melancholy, I stared after my mother's ship as it ascended into orbit and then above it. She had really taken it hard. I had expected some guilt, hoped for a bit more but nothing so… drastic. Logically, I knew this might be for the best but my heart tried to come up with a number of – quite valid – reasons that could have stopped her. In the end, I hadn't. Mother had simply been too determined… or more like too depressed to argue with.

I really hadn't expected her too take it this hard. It was true that we had become a lot closer over the last two years, as mother and daughter should be. However, I had been surprised to see the unconcealed shock in her face when I told my mother about the battle and when I mentioned that she had not hesitated to kill me as well. I suppose I had not noticed many of the inner changes Kusumi had undergone since her defeat at the hands of Tenchi-tachi and myself. This was hardly too surprising, seeing as she was a scientist and usually not all that much for deeper emotions. She never really was the type for typical family, love and all that stuff either. I had gotten used to it. Her feelings had been made clear through other things and I had learned to recognize them. Only with the degree I had done some obvious misjudgment it would seem.

I became aware of a presence behind me. It was the girl from earlier, the one that had saved my butt with her vital warning. True, I had repaid that debt but if not for me she wouldn't have triggered Mother's attention anyway. I wasn't entirely sure why she followed me out here, a few blocks away from the Jinja in the back of a deserted building that had sufficient landing space but I intended to find out.

"Do you usually spy on other people," I asked teasingly, only turning around when I heard a satisfying squeak. I gave the girl a smile, meaning to reassure her that I wasn't really angry. It didn't help much.

"Ah… no… that is…" the girl – Hitomi I think was her name – stuttered and then quickly tried to change the subject. "Um, not to intrude on family business but…"

"Was it the right thing to let her go?" I completed, expecting the question easily enough. I was asking myself the same thing after all. Mother had not lost many words on her reasons but said after she heard that I had almost been killed by her, twice, that she decided she could not be around anyone for awhile until she got her feelings under control. It was irresponsible in my opinion, to take something so hard that wasn't even your – conscious – fault, but Kusumi had seemed so devastated I had relented quickly enough.

"I'm not entirely sure," I spoke eventually, seeing as the other girl was obviously too flustered to say something. "She needs to work through some stuff. Being controlled like that… She took it harder than even I thought." I sighed. "Mother has always been eccentric and irrational. In fact," I added with a smirk, "I rather prefer that than the way she's been under this Tokimi person's control."

"And what are you going to do now?" The question surprised me since it was voiced with a definite edge to it that I doubted the brown-haired girl was even aware of. There had been some sort of curious reaction when I saved her from one of Mother's attacks which's meaning I wasn't entirely sure about.

I shrugged it off for the moment. "I'll stick around to help with the damage at least. I feel somewhat responsible. After that, I'm not sure. But it seemed Her Highness is in desperate need of some protection." I said the last bit jokingly. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do on my own. Maybe I could really spent some time here on Earth. The planets we usually visited were often not very enjoyable and only good for research and scientific purposes.

"Well," Hitomi replied, more relaxed – if not actually relieved, "I was going to work there part-time. I have to say if it is always this exciting there…" She smiled. She had a pretty smile, I thought, and then blinked mentally.

Trying to cover my reaction, I grinned and asked in return, "Too much excitement?"

Hitomi put her hands on her hips indignantly. "You wish. I've seen worse."

_Well, what do you know? She certainly is a quick-witted one_, I mused, feeling instantly warming up to the other girl. Maybe the time separated from my mother wouldn't be so lonely after all as I had first thought. "Should we head back then," I asked and extended my arm in mock-curtsey. I was really surprised when she took the cue and linked her arm through mine, giving me a winning smile. _I'm not exactly sure what is going on_, I mused, _but I won't complain._ It seemed I had just made a friend without really trying. And I certainly wouldn't complain about that.

(Sasami)

I hadn't been able to rest much. Not because I was too excited from the recent events. In fact I felt much calmer right now than I had ever before. A bit older, more mature. No, that wasn't it. The simple truth was that the fatigue from the battle had vanished shortly after the barrier dropped and the essential connection between Tsunami and I was reestablished.

It was nice to know how much you were appreciated and how much everyone cared. They had all been so worried about me when I had been caught in Tokimi's trap. Not just Rei, but everyone. I had always craved other's attention but I rarely ever saw me as all that important. Especially after the incident in the Tree Chamber. I had learnt to better understand what happened there but in the back of my mind there had always been the lurking doubt about my self-worth. Tokimi's words had cut deep into that old wound and almost managed to become fatal. But then I had remembered Rei and how much she needed me around. It wasn't a selfish thought, just a realization. We both had begun to depend on each other a lot in the last months since we first met. What we had was just as much a symbiotic relationship as Tsunami and I had. And that realization in the end had served me to find new courage within myself to withstand Tokimi.

I stopped my slow stroll through the mostly untouched back of the yard, behind the buildings, when I felt Rei behind me. Kagome and Sango were sitting in our place, so to say, and they had looked so content that I didn't wish to interrupt. I had been expecting a different reaction though, not quite as forceful and direct as being wrapped up in a tight embrace and pulled back against the taller frame of the older miko. Not that I complained. Hardly that. The closeness was definitely nice but it also had something desperate that I had not much trouble to understand.

"Don't ever do that again," Rei whispered, her voice trembling. I didn't need her to continue to know that she was certainly not just referring to me already wandering around after being close to death just a few hours ago. It was more the close to death part that was of importance. "I don't care who or what you are and what secrets you are keeping from me. But, don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if you left…"

I didn't reply immediately, relishing in the feel of the other girl's close presence and the reassurance both of us were able to draw from it. I could very well sympathize with her feelings. When I told her yesterday that I was going to put them all into danger, it had held true. However, I had not expected something like that to happen. Tsunami hadn't sensed her sibling behind this either and was still quite miffed about the incident. Actually she had been worried to death, distracted by her own battle with Kusumi's ship she had felt our bond temporally break but had been unable to do something about it. It had been frustrating I could tell.

But I knew now that the others would have insisted to fight for my sake even if I had told them what I knew, even if I had known what was really going to happen. It would have made hardly any difference. There would have been little they could have done against someone like Tokimi.

And yet they had still tried to protect me nonetheless. Because I was important to them, as their friend, and in Rei's case so much more. That was what friends and loved ones did after all for each other and, if anything, our group showed that there wasn't a need to know every little important detail about the other's past to develop trust and friendship.

Turning in the embrace I reached up to touch the older girl's face. "I don't want to leave either. I doubt either of us can at this point. We've come too far." I felt much more comfortable now with myself and in knowing Rei's feelings. I didn't need her to tell me, the last doubts had been extinguished during the recent event. There was no need for me to doubt her feelings anymore. Everything that was really important had been said or done already.

And so I didn't hesitate to lean my head on her shoulder and pressing my body closer against hers. There was a new harmony there. No hesitation anymore on either part. If anything, the experiences from earlier had made me see just how much I needed Rei, how much we needed each other.

"I can hardly believe it's only been roughly four months since we met." I knew what she meant. It felt like I had known the older girl much longer than that.

"We've been so awkward then," I replied wistfully. I could still remember it vividly, that first meeting. Neither Tsunami or I had ever experienced something remotely close to this before. Love on first sight. While I hadn't immediately wanted to acknowledge it, the truth was that it had been like that. Our meeting had been fated, that I was sure about.

I lifted my head to meet Rei's purple eyes and felt like drowning in so much open emotion directed at me. The love there was undeniable now and I felt like an idiot for not seeing it earlier. I had been scared, scared of rejection and so, even though I already admitted to myself that I loved Rei, I had been scared to be disappointed again. A foolish thought, I knew now. Rei was a good person. Compassionate and understanding if you just managed to see past her sometimes rough exterior.

I became gradually aware of one of Rei's hands softly stroking through my hair and was torn between the impulse to close my eyes or continue to meet this intense gaze. In the end the latter was too strong. I just couldn't avert my eyes.

There was so much to talk about, so many questions I was sure Rei had, but that seemed furthest from her mind right now. There was a quiet but unwavering determination there that made me shudder slightly. Rei leaned her forehead against mine. "That day, just before I met you, I wished for someone in my life to share my burden, someone that could show me love. Then you came and my wish was answered." Her other hand came around from my back to tilt my head upwards, making me meet her eyes again, and then began caressing my face. I stood mesmerized, patiently waiting for her to finish. To say what I expected, hoped, wanted to hear.

Nothing of the sort came, not immediately anyway, but I could easily forgive that since the exquisite feeling of Rei's lips ever so gently brushing against mine was telling enough. At first it was only soft and slow but quickly became deeper and more passionate. Where the kiss yesterday had been mostly promising, this was more, so much more. My eyes closed on their own accord as I wrapped my own arms around the older miko's waist. This was a confirmation. Not just a confirmation of Rei's feelings but also of my own, of the fact that she was the right one for me. That we were the right one's for each other. The harmony that surrounded us could not be challenged, nothing could touch us right now. No secrets, no revelations, no barriers. It was just us now. Everything else could come later.

Tsunami, I thought contently, assured now that nothing could ever change what we had right now. Get us up." And as I distantly felt space warp around me, still too lost in the ocean of feelings, I knew that I found my place in this galaxy. The place where I truly belonged.

THE END

(to be totally resolved in the following epilogues though)

Phew, that last bit – mostly the battle – took me longer than I expected it to. The biggest problem was probably my tendency to be overcritical of my own work. I had been in one of these states where nothing totally seemed to please me from somewhere after the hot spring sequence onwards. And regardless of the fact that Ay set me straight and told me that it was all pretty much okay, there were still a lot of things I wanted to mention but never got to chance though. There are still the epilogues to resolve some stuff after all (and the Main arcs too) but still…

Okay, I stop to lament about my tendency for perfectionism when I am writing and get to the notes…

Okay, first of, regarding Hitomi (since I dealt with Mizuki in the beginning). I base what I know on my spare recollection of the anime. I did read some summaries before I got to writing her (reading the scripts I did have available was a little too time consuming). I admit I take the most liberties with her character and she might not be exactly how you remember her. Keep in mind though that all of the characters here are older and a few years have passed since canon events. I'll try to keep changes in reasonable dimensions though and/or explain the events leading to them properly at an appropriate point.

Another note for Mizuki. For all who actually played the game. I always thought there was only one ending but I think it depends on what characters you play/recruit/level up etc… I ran through it quickly before I came to the last two thirds introducing Mizuki and Hitomi again and the comment about the computer virus was from the alternate ending I suddenly got (compared to the usual one with Ryoko and Ayeka ending up fighting as usual) where Washu explained that she "accidentally" sent some computer virus into Kusumi's network but that could hardly have been the cause for her attack. The others are worried then what Kusumi will do if she gets home and discovers the virus… Just for those of you who are curious about these details.

If you ask about the Rain Trees (since Meg did when I posted the first sequence on the SiL list). I refer you once again to Volume 11. Casablanca Memory.

And that was that. For the main parts at least. The epilogues will resolve mostly around background issues, especially for Tenchi Muyo and Inuyasha since a lot of question have still been left open. Many because I wanted them to, some because they simply didn't fit in.

Since I'm starting university life in a couple of days (well, I START in about two weeks but oh well…) I'm not sure when I can get to writing again. So the epilogues, continuing SL's main arc or anything else writing-wise for that matter might have to wait. It all depends on how hectic things get. So bear with me, if you don't get anything to read from me again in the next few months. I'll try my best but can't give any promises.

Feedback as always is definitely welcome by the ever-hungry muse and author. You should know the drill by now.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


	4. Epilogue I: The Miko and the Princess

Title: Miko Love

Epilogue I: The Miko and the Princess

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minarugmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Drama/Angst, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), Tenchi Muyo (OVA), Inu-Yasha and Vision of Escaflowne (both later on)

Main Pairings: Rei/Sasami

Timeline: Mainly about three years after the manga (BSSM) and OVA. This is part of the Soul Lights Continuum

Summary: After a hard decision of leaving Jurai Sasami and Tsunami find unexpected shelter with a young miko on Earth and something else…

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (http:sl.catstrio.de), Starsinlove-group ), ), Mediaminer ), ASMR ), Shoujo ). Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Miko Love

Epilogue 1: The Miko and the Princess

A Soul Lights Side Story

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Tenchi Muyo(c)Pioneer

Inu-Yasha, Ranma 1/2(c)Takahashi Rumiko

The Vision of Escaflowne(c)Kawamori Shoji, Yatate Hajime

(Sasami)

The transportation system of Juraian ships – and generally most ships in this part of the galaxy – was, like many other things, based on subspace. Jurai had by far not been the first to master subspace but because of the Ouke no Ki, they had been by far the most successful and innovative. And yet, no one would probably ever, truly understand the entire volume of subspace. I, thanks to Tsunami, did a little better than most but we did not know everything. So saying that someone mastered subspace was a bit… excessive thinking.

Nevertheless, for most of the daily routines, constantly dealing with the use of subspace had become second nature to most space traveling races. We did not truly think about how it really works, or just how complex the processes involved are. Most of us grew up with it. Like the people on Earth used things like telephones or fax machines, only a selected few REALLY understanding what was behind it. Subspace manipulation was – to us Juraians at least who we were bonded to an Ouke no Ki – like riding a bicycle. We learned it once and never forget it.

And so, the brief disposition as space warped around us did not even fully register in my mind. I was too wrapped up in the kiss, currently shared with the older, raven-haired miko, and the harmony that had settled around us when this final barrier had been torn down. Crisis situations had a tendency to break through subconscious defenses all that much faster and made you aware of just how much you could lose by making up excuses for what your heart already knew. I needed Rei, desperately, more than I ever needed anyone other than Tsunami – but that was a whole different plane of need.

I had known for awhile now what I was feeling for the older miko but my past experience with Tenchi had made me… careful. That is what I had called it. This had been different, a part of me knew that right from the start, but that part had been outweighed by the hesitation of the rest. I had not wanted to be hurt again, ESPECIALLY because this was different. And so the point that we were at right now had come much later than it might have needed to be. Trust didn't come easy for us both, thus making us dance around instead of with each other far longer than needed.

That was okay. Maybe… No, not maybe. We both needed the time. Not just Rei, but I as well. To be certain. And I was now. I was certain and not afraid anymore of rejection. The strings that tied us together were too strong and too unyielding to let us stray far from each other now that we had been caught in them.

It took several moments for me to realize that Rei wasn't kissing me anymore and I was pretty sure I had to look rather stupid, eyes closed, lips still ready to continue the sweet contact. I would have been embarrassed had I not been so absolutely content. And the adoring smile gracing the other girl's lips was enough to warm my already overheated heart even more. Rei's hand lingered on my cheek, purple eyes focusing on mine and chaining me to their gaze. Not that I wanted to look anywhere else. "I love you," the miko stated simply.

I leaned my head forward, nestling against her chest, content to be in the taller girl's arms for the moment. I felt secure. That place, that I had been searching for when I left Jurai, that I had wondered if it existed for me, it was right here, with Hino Rei. I knew that now. "I love you, too," I replied softly. I didn't want to leave this place, never again. The comfort by the older girl's mere presence was calming, shooing away the shadows that had encircled me most of my life. There was no doubt that I could stay like this forever…

But there were other things to take care of.

Rei shifted slightly and I could feel her tender gaze on me leaving, its attention diverted albeit hesitantly. I glanced up and caught her taking in the scenery. Wonder reflected in those purple eyes, turned quickly to an overwhelming amazement and astonishment as, no doubt, her other senses added to the picture. It was impressive, I knew from experience. I still remembered the first time I met Tsunami and the first time I saw what a Ouke no Ki could do to subspace. The potency of manipulation was unchallenged by all but maybe a few life forms commonly known in the galaxy. And the stronger – and older – the tree, the stronger this potency.

"What is this place?" Rei asked breathlessly. For someone as sensitive as Rei was, the feedback all her senses were receiving had to be enormous. In fact, I realized that something had changed in my perception of Tsunami's subspace pocket as well. I wasn't entirely sure why that was exactly. I felt closer to Tsunami now than I had before. Not so much because of our impending assimilation but for a variety of different reasons.

The main one of course being the experiences from the battle this morning. There was a new understanding of the basic connection and dependency between Tsunami and I. For the first time I had really, fully realized that there was something that I contributed to this relationship. I had known this before, had been brought away from that scared perspective of thinking that I was simply assimilated into Tsunami, just a tool, a creation of hers. Many still thought so – one of the greater aspects why I decided to leave after all – and yet a bit of that had always been on the back of my mind. Nagging mercilessly.

It was ironic that it had taken Tokimi's attempt of removing me from the equitation before I began to comprehend my own potential for our bonding. Not that I wanted to say Tokimi had been responsible for that. Her interference just gave me the final nudge to draw the necessary conclusions. The process had begun much earlier and a lot of it I owed Rei. Through her and with her I felt more important than ever and she had made me more self-confident.

These short few months I had spent here on Earth had done wonders to me, as well as my relationship with Tsunami. When we left Jurai and also before that time, this place was like a sanctuary. Tranquil, calming… but lonely. Now, now the sounds and other impressions of nature all around me were more… vivid. More meaningful. Now it felt more like home whenever before. And I wondered how much of that was my own change in perception and how much Tsunami's own doing.

Anyway, the answer to that could be pondered at another point. Rei's attention was already diverted to a point where recreating any romantic atmosphere was mere wishful thinking. If this went as I hoped, however, the end result would certainly serve to strengthen our formed bond even more. I could only hope so… no, not just hope, steadfastly believe. Because if my belief proved to be false, all that I thought to know about Rei would collapse in on itself.

"That is somewhat difficult to answer," I spoke eventually with a gentle smile, sensing the miko's growing expectation. "Maybe we should start with the more important question surely on your mind." Which to guess was not entirely difficult at all, seeing as all her finely-honed senses would be drawn to this one, overwhelming object.

Rei did not answer right away, her gaze stayed fixed forward, focused on the majestic tree in the center of the subspace projection and one of the few things actually _real_… though that a very limited term to begin with.

I wasn't all that surprised at the eventual precision and underlying wonder in the words of the older girl. "Is this… the World Tree?"

I smiled sympathetically at the to be expected misunderstanding for one who did not know the entire picture… Heck, I barely grasped more than a part of it. "Actually, this is ONE World Tree, as you put it. Other terms could be Life or often Mana Tree, although World Tree describes its best for what it is. The technical as well as mythological-rooted term is…"

"Yggdrasil," Rei finished with a sharp exhalation of breath.

I closed my eyes somberly. "Hai. Don't get it confused though with the Norse mythology. They have the basic idea right but the actual concept is much more complex than either of us – including myself – is able to grasp."

"So… We are in the center of the world?" Rei asked in a disbelieving tone which I found once more totally understandable.

"No. We are actually in Earth's orbit, inside a subspace field generated by this tree." As expected confusion showed on the miko's face and I could see the counter argument already forming in her mind. To avoid needless further confusion I was quick to continue and give the answer before the question. "I never said this is Earth's Yggdrasil. This is Tsunami, the Yggdrasil of a distant yet rather important planet in this galaxy called Jurai, which – to a certain degree – is also my home." I looked up feeling curious and still wondrous purple eyes having torn away from the enchanting sight. "I know, it's all a bit much but… I'll try and make you understand better, if you let me." My voice dropped a bit and I couldn't help the note of uncertainty that lurked at the edges of my conscious awareness even if it had been temporally pushed aside by the contend nature of this new relationship.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rei asked and once again I knew immediately why I felt so secure around the other girl. That intimate understanding that did not need graspable knowledge of the other but that was there beyond and above that simple material thinking. Not the topic of understanding was the deciding factor but understanding itself.

Without a further word, because there were none needed, my hand grasped hers and I pulled her along as I walked forward. Long had I thought about this after it became evident to me that this point could come soon. I did not wish to repeat the same mistake, the same misunderstanding produced when I tried to explain Tsunami and my relationship towards each other. I did not wish to do the same with Rei who was so willing to understand. And not just to try and understand a little…

After long thinking I had come to a rather simple solution actually but one which should suffice, especially for one such as Rei who had much more spiritual comprehension than others.

We stopped at the base of the tree and just stood there for a moment, hesitant. I had let go of her hand after a long time the miko tentatively reached out, the wish to establish some sort of contact with this magnificent life form tangible but also the awe and hesitation that came with it.

"Go ahead," I encouraged softly, making Rei almost jump, so lost in Tsunami's presence had she already been. The raven-haired miko looked sideways, searching for confirmation and finding it. "We want you to see, to know." I spoke these words with certainty and not just my own mind and voice. Tsunami herself had long come to approve of the other girl as a – if not THE – potential mate. And her opinion, or so I perceived now, seemed to have only grown with the events just a couple of hours ago.

Rei focused forward again but she closed her eyes in anticipation as her arm outstretched and her palm came to rest against the surface of the tree. Unlike other Ouke no Ki there was no key needed for Tsunami and I anymore. We were above such a simple tool necessary for communication since the bond that slowly brought us closer to assimilation was our own, personal key.

And so it was easy for me to mingle my awareness with that of my other half and, in a way, to share the same experience.

(Rei)

In my time as miko at a Shinto shrine I had touched many minds, minds with an awareness ranging from tiny to large. I had touched even more… things… in my time as a Senshi, much vaster and often darker than any formal training could ever prepare for. However, nothing compared nor prepared me for that moment that I touched the bark and through it the HUGE awareness of the majestic tree. The sensual overload was dizzying as I was pulled right into what one could hardly describe as the mind of tree. No mind was supposed to that complex, that vast, nearly unlimited in its reaches. From the little that I could grasp it seemed like the consciousness of the tree seemed to expand far above this system even, throughout the galaxy and into its furthest regions… and all that from its position in the orbit of Earth…

Those were only rudimentary impressions though. The process was too rushed to pick up more the one or other detail. I believed that I could have spent years studying this mind and would never tire of it. I felt not only the vastness but the beauty of this mind, the peaceful sense of security it emitted. Old, wise and comforting. For a moment I lost myself in the sensations, just feeling, just experiencing what my senses picked up on their own. Forgotten were the endless-seeming questions that had plagued my mind moments ago. The hows, whys, whats and so forth.

Then my spirit jolted back to reality – well, what you could call reality – and I noticed that what had at first been just a swirling vortex of colors to fast to be followed, had now stabilized into a semi-solid form. From other experiences I guessed that this was a mental image of the tree's consciousness, most likely a memory. Others might have been disorientated and quite spooked at finding themselves floating, I wasn't paying it much mind, instead focusing on the scenery.

A vast, barren plane lay before my eyes, stretching wide onto the horizon, here and there scant rock formations and the one or other cliff, they were to irregular to be classified as mountains. It was a lifeless planet. No forms of nature, no forms of light. Except for one – in this desolate terrain shining like a bright beacon of light. The very tree in which's mind I was now. Younger, but still the same. I could tell at once. There was no comparable life form to be found anywhere. There was no doubt about it.

"When the Cauldron gave birth to the stars, the life as we know it now, we were also born." I looked to the side at the melodic, unknown and yet strangely familiar voice. What I saw was a figure in a long dress of regal design and beauty. At first glance I thought that it was Sasami but than I noticed that this woman was older, her blue hair unbound and she was radiating the same sense of security that the tree itself did.

My attention was drawn back to the scene as the landscape began to change. Soft light was flowing out from the tree and over the land, making it fertile wherever it went. "We, who are known as the Yggdrasil, providing the mana, the source of life that life needs to exist and to grow. A planet with no mana cannot bear natural life. Of course we were far more than just the provider of the mana for a planet but most of that is not important right now. For a long time this was the reality. Life grew and evolved under our protective shields."

The scene changed, now showing a star system full of planets, all of them emitting a glow of some kind. I could feel the life force from every single one. "To every star, every planet, their own tree. That was the law and the necessity." Suddenly several of the planets darkened. The glow so clearly visible before, drained away and the life force extinguished like a flame, their presence suddenly cold and simply dead.

"And then there was She." The scene switched back briefly to the tree from the beginning, now standing on fertile ground, surrounded by a picture book scenery of nature. Then the image wavered and eventually expanded, now showing two more trees like the first one. They seemed almost identical and other than the distinct differences in their spiritual structure I couldn't tell much of a difference. Then again, I have never been good with plants. Makoto would have had an easier time pointing out differences in appearance.

From the greater interest were the three, female forms at the base of each tree. The middle one was the same as the one still floating at my side, albeit a tad bit younger seeming. That was hard to tell though since their features appeared to be timeless. The figure in front of the left tree was shorter than the other two, with spiky red hair, while the other one had short gray hair. A golden jewel could be seen on her for head and four strands of red in two pairs extended from it. What really pulled me in about her were the emotionless-seeming eyes. Cold and calculating. I had seen too many of them in this and my past life. They were hungry for power, for control.

"We were the Three. The Three who were and still are supposed to watch over the other Yggdrasil. Our powers were great, our influence larger and far beyond the boundaries of our given stars. We were the judging, the enforcing and the executing aspect of the Law of Life." I glanced to the side at hearing the soft, mournful sigh. "I do not know why or how she changed. Neither my sister Washu," she indicated at the redhead, "or I understood her motives. For us spirits, who we are above the simplistic categorization of Good and Evil, greed, the thirst for power, all this was unknown to us. However, Tokimi," she indicated at the other woman who stood cold and aloof. "She had never been satisfied with her role. With the passiveness. Only watching and protecting was not enough for her. She saw Evil spread in the world and believed that – since we had the power – we should do something about it. A noble sentiment, of course, but that had never been our purpose. We were part of the natural order and not above it. And so we refused to take any action, secure in the knowledge that doing so would only fuel what we would hope to extinguish."

Silence reigned for a few moments and nothing changed. The narrating spirit's face appeared deeply troubled by the stirred up memories. "She didn't take it well," I stated, not needing the confirmation. The spirit nodded wordlessly.

"Indeed not." Once again the image changed, now showing countless planets, their glow of life being sucked away. "Against our warnings Tokimi started to use her power to bend the other Yggdrasil spread out through the galaxy to her will. Many of our kind were erased from existence when they resisted and Tokimi took control over their trees. Some she allowed to further flourish, albeit through her own means and imprint, others were sucked dry and their mana added to hers." The spirit bowed her head and one could feel the shame she felt at what had happened.

"Is this why so few planets are inhabitable throughout the galaxy?" I asked quietly, trying to grasp all the information I had received so far. Of course, I had heard about the World Tree and suspected that if something like that really existed on Earth, there had to be others on other planets. The Moon, to my knowledge never had one… And with this new information it made some sense. After all the atmosphere and the rest of the beauty of the Moon Kingdom had been created and sustained by the Ginzuishou.

"Yes. Many have fallen to Tokimi's greed and only the strongest have survived and remain steadfast against her grasp… for now." The spirit lifted her head and once more the scene shifted. "Tokimi grew in power and as you might expect already, we were soon not safe anymore from her. As she gathered more and more mana, expanding her influence, even the combined power of Washu and myself was struggling to stand up against her. We have tried of course to bring our sister back from the path of madness she had chosen to follow. It was fruitless, however, and she became more and more aggressive over time… until she managed to even get to us…"

Now I saw the gentle blue-haired spirit – what had Sasami called her, Tsunami? – locked in combat with her darker sister, barely holding Tokimi off with a glowing energy shield that slowly crumpled until it lost all its power. At the verge of collapse the now defenseless spirit managed to release a huge burst of energy that made the other one recoil and shortly afterwards vanish with an angry snarl on her face.

"With a last effort I managed to repel Tokimi, but that effort almost cost me my existence. It would have if not for…" The image switched back to the outside and showed the tree on the planet again. Even to the untrained eye it did not look as healthy and impressive as before. Branches were hanging limp, some leafs were already turning a sickly dark shade of color. The ground around it was similarly effected. Once rich, green land was withering away, back to the lifeless state from which it originated. It made me sick just to look at. Seeing such a miraculous being dying was hard to endure.

That was when something unexpected happened. Just like before I thought it was Sasami that I saw but something told me that wasn't the case… even though I was hard-pressed to detect any difference. Not just physically but also spiritually they seemed to be identical twins. I shook my head, forcing myself to concentrate once more on what was happening. The Sasami look-alike had approached the dying tree, kneeling before it. "Yes, if not for her. Curiously, she bore the same name as I. I believe that our meeting has been fated for a long time. A long war had just ended on her home planet, Earth." I started at that, looking at the spirit passively floating next to me and telling her story. Tsunami smiled. "That has been a long time ago, around twenty millennia actually. What is important here is that it was because of her that I have survived this day. You may call it selfish, I – possessing now both of our individual perspective – shall call it fate's calling. Our essences mingled with each other, our individual star energy being nearly identical." The girl had one hand on the bark of the tree, her head bowed in deep concentration and eyes closed. A flare of energy emitted from her forehead briefly, too brief to get a better look. It almost looked like…

Suddenly the girl's body literally evaporated into burst of energy, her essence reduced to her spirit alone. The energy moved forward and was then absorbed into the tree. "And so not only was I saved this day but through the assimilation of our individual spirits, something new was created. Something far greater than any of us could have ever imagined at this time.

(Tsunami)

It was strange speaking about myself in third person. To me the Tsunami of then and my present self there was no difference. But this way I believed it was easier to understand for the young Senshi. I did not wish to go into too much detail at this point. Especially about the war. Sasami and I had debated long about whether to reveal the information from Martel and all that was connected to it but with my vague perception of the future I had the impression that doing so would not be profitable in the long run.

"Assimilation?" Rei questioned and I smiled a little thankfully for the question. After all that was the root of the problem, the one thing many seemed to have trouble to understand. To tell the truth, I – that was the part of me that had once been that other girl – had not known what exactly I was getting into either. However, there had been the overwhelming feeling of belonging. That meeting twenty millennia ago was by far not coincidental.

"Hai. Assimilation. The process of two individual souls becoming one. There are several different types of assimilation. Mainly those where one parts gets absorbed into another, or where a true balance is achieved, a preservation of both souls. Nothing lost, but everything gained." That was rather crude, of course, the actual process was far more complex and to say that nothing was lost and everything was gained was… a matter of perception. "The individuals involved do not lose their self in the latter case. Rather they gain all that constitutes the other being and vice versa."

Of course, such a process did not leave you totally unchanged regardless of how compatible you were. Each life was different and merging two together you were able to retain the individual memories on one hand but compromises would have to be reached in your personality. The elemental spirit I had once been had not known much of mortal dealings and likewise the human had not known much about the spirit world. Not to mention that the soul of an Elemental and a human worked rather differently. Two vastly different worlds had collided that day and it had changed us… But not in a way where I ever felt that I totally lost anything of my aspects. It would be the same with Sasami… I just hoped Rei would understand it. Understand it better than Tenchi and the others had.

Seeing as the raven-haired miko was deep in thought but not further questioning, I decided to continue my retelling of what was practically my life. The memories were still so sharp and clear as if it had been yesterday. Dryads had another understanding of the time concept and even with a human's perception, millennia seemed to pass me by like years would to others. As helpful as it might be to have such vivid memories, they also made some of them even more painful.

Concentrating I called up another image from the depths of my recollection. One that still hurt to look at. I still remembered that day so clearly… Through my human part I had already known enough loss recently and so this one seemed even more needless than it was. "While our sister was temporally set back, my near death had shaken Washu quite a bit." I closed my eyes, not needing and not wanting to see the images accompanying the words. "It was too much for her." _Foolish girl…_ "She choose to give up her power and lock it away forever, so that Tokimi could never reach it up. She gave up her power and became human, with no recollection of her former life, with only three gems that stored her power as a last link to her past."

A gentle touch on my shoulder made me look up, however, I wasn't really surprised to see Sasami where. She had been there all the time, silent, unnoticed, listening. Pink eyes shone with understanding and compassion, and it was an eternally comforting sight.

"A time of prosperity followed for planet Jurai," Sasami continued for me and I was grateful for the pause so that I could pull myself together. "The assimilation of a Yggdrasil and a pure star seed had unexpected side effects. The first, as we on Jurai call them, Ouke no Ki was _born_. Not only did Tsunami receive a great expansion in her natural talents but she was the first and only Yggdrasil at that time that could produce offspring." I smiled faint but fondly at the images of my first children seeing the light of life.

"At this time an Empire grew on Jurai that under the guidance of Tsunami and her children was soon to span most of our known galaxy. Tsunami and her children had also earned the ability to travel through space if properly outfitted. The incredible spiritual and subspace manipulation abilities that the Ouke no Ki possessed would prove to make them spaceships unlike any and challenged by very few others. Sentient ships that bond with their users, enabling the transfer of power between tree and partner in both directions."

"Jurai soon began to expand to the stars," I continued. "And a long time passed in which its territory expanded. It was a little more than 700 years ago, in the reign of Emperor Azusa that a young girl was born who you should know very well." I smiled knowingly at Sasami and my other half blushed slightly. I called up the memories of Jurai about seven centuries ago, still vivid in both of our minds, albeit slightly blurred in that of my young charge. A young girl was walking through the Royal Palace while in the background sounds of Ryoko attacking could be heard. "A couple of years later planet Jurai was attacked by a space pirate known as Ryoko. She was not truly evil… but that is a story for another time."

Young Sasami had now walked into the great chamber of the Ouke no Ki where all my children rested until a partner was found for them. "To each of the Royal Family a tree, so it has been since the birth of the Juraian Empire. Sasami of House Masaki, Second Princess of Jurai had been of great interest to me since her birth. I had felt something special right away and so, for the first time ever, I took a partner like my children did. That day though…"

I trailed off, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me, seeing the younger version of my other half fall down to the bottom of the chamber, flung of the platforms when an explosion rocked the chambers. There was also still the twinges of guilt. Guilt that I had not been able to save her that day, taking away the peaceful, normal childhood she should have deserved.

My voice seemed detached, even to me, as I watched Sasami's near lifeless form lying at the base of my tree self, her blood mingling with the Waters of Life and my own translucent form performing the only aid that I had been able to give at that moment. "There was nothing left for me to do other than to merge with Sasami, bonding her life to me. I did not wish to rob her completely of her childhood though and so I initiated a slower process of assimilation that would take several years to finish."

If only it had been that simple. If only I could have predicted all that followed… Sometimes I wondered if it had been more merciful to finish the process just then and there. Nothing of her personality would have been lost after all… But I hadn't been able to bring myself to do that, a lurking fear remaining that maybe my more mature and greater soul would unintentionally swallow hers. I wanted to prepare her better for what was to come.

By doing that though, I had brought about much fear, sadness and misunderstanding…

(Sasami)

Being bonded like we were for such a long – well, for her it might have been relatively short – time, it was not hard to sense the feelings. I needn't even probe our link, too familiar the signs of guilt and misery. The gentle spirit of Jurai's patron ship never quite forgave herself for this incident and the years that followed, regardless of how foolish it was to blame herself.

I moved forward silently, taking her hand and looking up to meet the mirror image of my own self now not so far away in years anymore than it once had been. However, these eyes held something painfully old, countless millennia reflected in them. It always made me sad to look but at the same time all the more determined and assured that regardless of how this turn of events had come to be, it was the right thing. We had been made for each other, as corny as it sounded, I believed it to be true. Neither of us could explain, yet already now, drawing closer and understanding each other better, we realized that together we could… we WOULD be much happier.

Tsunami smiled softly, blinking away a ghostly tear… The space around us warped and at the next moment we were back on the physical plane, at the base of Tsunami's tree self. I glanced to the side and found Rei still unmoving, eyes closed and hand outstretched. Slowly purple eyes opened, a storm of conflicting emotions in them, awe, wonder, confusion, a thousand and one questions and for a horrible long moment I felt a numbing fear grip my heart that I had been wrong again. Despite all trust and certainty, that Rei wouldn't understand.

Then the miko slowly lowered her hand and she looked at me, her gaze somewhat impassive, not judging, just looking. After a few seconds – which felt more like an eternity – she took a step forward, her hand coming to rest on my cheek. The smile I was favored with lightened my heart but her next words nearly made me weep with joy. "So," she asked seriously. "If I get this right, in a few years when this assimilation is finished you are going to be what? A human dryad?" Soft humor danced in her eyes and I couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh. And so I just leaned forward, melting into the embrace that came naturally.

I hadn't been wrong. She did understand. And it didn't matter to her. This had been my greatest fear… and Rei had brushed it aside with uncharacteristic humor. I really wanted to pound her for what but was simply too happy and relieved at the moment.

"Is this what you have been so worried about all the time. That I would lose yourself in this assimilation thing." I moved my head slightly against her chest, attempting a nod but not really wanting to move, too contend in the safe haven I had found here. "Silly girl," Rei chided, "I love you. I know that now. And nothing is going to change that. You tell me that you'll still be the same?" Again the barest nod. "Then I believe you. I've seen things in my life that were much weirder than this… well, not many, but maybe a few." She grinned but then turned serious again. "And if you were to disappear one way or another, believe me, I'd be there to pull you back right away. Because I have just found you, this incredible, mysterious creature who has been so persistent in opening and earning a place in my heart. Do you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

I didn't answer but snuggled a bit tighter into the older girl's embrace. Yes, I had found my place. The one I had set out to find upon leaving Jurai. I hadn't really looked, not even meant for it to happen… But it had happened and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

(Rei)

_So strong and yet so fragile_, I thought with a mixture of fond- and sadness. How someone could go through all this emotional trauma and still smile at the simple joys of life, meeting each day with such enthusiasm as Sasami did, it was truly marvelous. I had thought I had had a tough childhood but somehow, comparing it to the other girl's tale it felt… insignificant. She had truly led an interesting life, that was for sure.

After a time of just holding each other, basking in the freshness and the soothing warmth of this new feeling, we had settled down against the base of Tsunami's tree self. I couldn't deny that I felt humbled to be allowed such a privilege but the tale I heard showed once again that sometimes even behind the great legends and myths a rather human-like story was to be found. Wonder, happiness, sadness, they were all close together, not even something as unique as a Yggdrasil was standing above it.

The atmosphere of this place, a subspace pocket as Sasami had called it, was contributing greatly to my efforts of soothing the other girl. It was hardly a wonder she was so worked up about this, being scarred once already.

Sasami had told me about her and her sister ending up on Earth, being in stasis for seven hundred years, chasing after their wayward half-brother – my head still kind of spun from all the family relations and I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around the concept that marriage between close family members on Jurai seemed to be normal…

She had told me that they had spent – despite some interruptions – a rather nice and happy year in Okayama, with the family their half-brother had founded and especially his grandson, a remarkable and talented boy called Tenchi. I kind of pitied the poor guy. From Sasami's description it sounded like he had been a totally unwanted girl-magnet. I doubted it was just my imagination that when Sasami was talking about this time, she seemed wistful, obviously very fond of the memory.

Things had begun to go wrong when the message of Sasami's vanished and assumed dead parents had reached them. They had to leave for Jurai, seeing as the succession of the throne was undecided and her brother Yosho had made his grandson his official heir, not wishing to rule himself. What had ensued was, as far as I understood it, a good bit of both political and emotional chaos.

"Long peace, power and wealth have planted the seed of eventual destruction in the Holy Council… the seed that will eventually lead to most great dynasties falls," Tsunami had commented, her ghostly form appearing next to us. "The secret about Sasami and I eventually came out and as predicted, fear began to spread through the royals. Fear for their position, fear for their personal esteem…" I hadn't known that elemental spirits could be this emotional, but then again a part of her was already human, or at least human memories. Tsunami definitely seemed sad about this, as well as torn between anger and a bit of guilt.

The revelation about the special condition of their second princess wasn't the real problem. It was far more Tenchi's unwillingness to choose between any of the girls who were devoted at him, which included Sasami who had grown quite a bit more in the year since they met and was steadily continuing to do so – both her physical and emotional constitution. Seeing as Tenchi WAS the prime candidate for the throne and no one dared challenge him openly because of his incredible powers, the fear of the consequence should Sasami and with that Tsunami – their _patron goddess_ as pretty much everyone believed the spirit was – became one of Tenchi's next wives making her Empress was tangible within the royals.

"I had never wanted to rule," Tsunami had clarified, a hint of wistfulness. "I thought I could do better when my sister, believing that watching, guarding and guiding would be enough. Of course, there is no perfect way to build and ensure an empires survival. I had been foolish to think that… But at this point it was already much too late. Maybe it would have been best to actually realize the fear that the Houses of Jurai had, although I believed and still do that it would have been far too late already. And I did not wish to betray my own principle. Even if the events had played out differently and Sasami had ended up at Tenchi's side… I would have not misused my power and standing to correct the flaws that I could see so clearly by force. I would have not been better than Tokimi…"

However, Sasami never ended up with Tenchi. Why they had grown closer and the awkward age difference was slowly melting away, it never worked out.

"Tenchi is just too much of a nice guy to say no to anyone, especially another girl," Sasami had put it and a somewhat melancholic grin underlining the sadness. He had obviously promised all contenders not to abandon anyone. Good sentiments, I suppose, but without her needing to tell me I could see where this was going. Love was not something you could just decide on, that I could say with conviction even with my own limited experience. Not that kind of love at least. The stressful year on Jurai that followed, in which a political struggle for both the succession line and the resulting marriage erupted, brought out "many truths which I should have seen before", or so Sasami had put it. "In the end, what decided for me was not that it became obvious that it had always been my sister and Ryoko who Tenchi had loved," the blue-haired girl confessed, "That realization had hurt sure. Yet what was important was that he never really understood Tsunami and I. None of them did. They tried sure, and I don't even really blame them. However, beneath all the assurances given, all the kind and understanding words… I could see it sometimes in their eyes, Tenchi, Aeka-oneesama… That shadow of the doubt, that inkling fear I think they weren't even conscious aware of, that worry what would become of Tsunami and I when we joined."

And Sasami had been silent after that, no doubt lost in the memories. Tsunami had resumed the tale, telling of how they had decided to leave Jurai for good, a drastic measure that was supposed to rouse the Empire out of its stagnant state. With their Yggdrasil gone and only Tsunami's children left to support the planet, heavy cuts would be made into the organization of the royals' daily life. Tsunami didn't say what drew them to Earth and seemed reluctant to do, so I could only speculate. Yet, in the end, it didn't really matter. Not right now anyway.

Yes, it was really no wonder that Sasami had been so secretive about this. A lot of the mysteries about the blue-haired princess were unraveling now, and yet there was still so much left to explore… and I looked forward to it. I really did. Listening to this bittersweet story, I had come to the resolution that I had to make sure Sasami would be as happy as possible from now on. She had already lost and given up so much, the least I could do for her was to try and make her happy. And I had to be honest about it… which I would. I wasn't like this Tenchi guy, nice words and half truths… When I had my mind set on something, I wouldn't dance around the subject. And now that I was certain about my feelings, I wouldn't… I couldn't let them go again.

"I don't think I really loved Tenchi," Sasami pulled me out of my reflections of the past… what had it been? Minutes? Hours? I could honestly not tell. I looked down curiously at the head resting on my shoulder, reddish-pink eyes staring up at me with a peacefulness that once again reminded me of why the past couple of months since I had the mysterious girl for the first time and the emotional struggles in coming to terms with our mutual feelings were definitely worth it. "Well, maybe I did love him," Sasami corrected, "but I don't think I was ever in love with him. It has never been like this, what we have. I never felt so right about something before, not even with him." I couldn't help pick up the note of uncertainty, tiny, not much more than a whisper, and I realized that this wasn't entirely true. A part of her would always think back with fondness and a certain wistfulness, wondering how it could have been. That was alright though. I did not doubt the sincerity of her last words, the ones which were really important. This unique feeling of belonging, of absolute rightness, it was hard to misunderstand and I did feel it too."

Looking back I wanted to laugh at how silly I had been. Hurt by the death of my mother and the tense situation with my father, I had told myself that I wouldn't need love. That I was better of without it. Had I known then, had I really known what the world meant, I doubted I would have been so resolute in my decision. Sasami had shown me, the girl had slipped past my defenses unhindered and found her way right into my heart. Quite remarkable for someone of her age… Then again, saying that brought about a totally different question.

Sasami blinked, most likely seeing my momentary confusion. "What is it, Rei-chan?"

I laughed lightly, the sudden thought and attached question appearing a good bit out of context and probably much too late. I was nonetheless curious. "Just a thought that popped in my mind. How old are you anyway? I would have said somewhere around fourteen or probably younger at first guess but now…"

"Depends on how you look at it," she grinned. "Technically I should be eleven by now. Chronological, with stasis you have to add seven hundred more years. Physically, well, your guess was rather close there. I age about two years for each single one. So it should be around thirteen or fourteen. Spiritually, well…"

I shook my head, laughing merrily. "Don't bother. That would be like trying to estimate Pluto's age." For some reason there was a knowing quality to the answering smile but I shrugged it off to the fact that she – through Tsunami no doubt – already knew about the Senshi. Not that surprising if you just thought what the tree we were sitting under stood for. So, I wouldn't be surprised if the dryad and Pluto were on a first name basis…

The blue-haired girl sat a bit more upright, thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I had been wondering about this. Why did you never ask before?"

Exactly what I had been thinking and which made me laugh in the first place. Yet, the answer was as much simple as it was serious. "Because it didn't matter."

Pink eyes glanced up shyly, full of wonder. "Really?"

I used my free hand – the other wrapped around her shoulders – to caress her face, drawing a tiny sigh from its owner. "Really. Call it corny, but all that mattered to me in those last months was you. Not your age, or your physical appearance. Just you."

Sasami closed her eyes, a calm and happy smile forming that made me feel entranced by its radiance. "I don't think it is corny. It's kind of beautiful," she admitted, eyes opening and staring right into mine. I was startled and at the same time humbled once again at the flood of emotion, unconcealed and overwhelming held within them. All directed towards me. It was mind-boggling on one hand and intoxicating on the other. I couldn't look away and I didn't want to either.

I leaned forward on impulse, lips meeting in gentle contact, each content to enjoy the harmony without feeling the need to go further and faster. This was a perfect feeling, one that I had – despite my resistance – searched for since my mother's death. And I had found it now.

THE END

Author's Note

Well, that was that. Sorry, it took awhile to get this first epilogue out. University life is taking a toll on my free time, and then there is new, exciting games to play too… Ah, oh well. Maia and I finally sat down the last days to wrap this up… Or more like actually write it (we had about a page or so before that…).

I hope I didn't trample on any hardcore Tenchi-fans feet with my explanations. Actually, I pretty much jumped over the actual canon events since for the purpose of this story they are rather low of interest. Remember when you read this that I did change a bit… or more liked added here and there… to suit the purpose of the Continuum. If someone doesn't like it, go find yourself a pure Tenchi fic, there are enough out there (and I have seen others whose grasp on the facts in the TM-verse are even more horrible and twisted… not that I think mine are horrible and twisted but some could think that… and I'm rambling I better stop now.)

Not much too add. For all who hoped to get a good summary of the TM OVA, go look somewhere else (I actually have a few good links for those who need summaries). The position TM takes in the SL-verse is mostly tied to Sasami/Tsunami. Tenchi-tachi will have some measure of appearance later in the second main arc but their importance isn't ranking quite so high. What I tried here was to give you (and Rei of course) an understanding about Sasami and Tsunami's history as portrayed/hinted at in canon (OVA Novels (summaries)) and my own version of tying them in with the other elements, mainly the story about Yggdrasils, the first assimilation etc. That is my own product, so don't confuse it as canon.

With that out of the way, I hope I actually get on with the main story at some point… Or at the very least the interlude. sighs I'll do the other two epilogues eventually, maybe even the second if I have time these days but they are not so enormously important for the main arc. As you can probably guess the other two epilogues are about Kagome/Sango as well as Hitomi and Mizuki respectively, explaining their back story. Because that is what these epilogues are for. Wrapping things up and providing a bit of background information.

Have nice holidays everyone… assuming you'll get this before them. And don't forget to leave feedback.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
